La Naissance des légendes, La Septième Guerre Sainte
by hyprion38
Summary: La septième guerre sainte fut la plus meurtrière de l'Histoire des Saints, celle qui fut le tournant des Guerres Saintes et qui vit l'émergence de légendes, l'élévation en dieux de simples mortels. C'est l'Histoire avec un Grand H qui s'inscrira à jamais dans le marbre et les légendes du Sanctuaire. Personnages OC de mon cru. Rating T même si un rating K convient.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : A la recherche d'Athéna.

Un homme portant une armure d'or courrait en direction de la cité de Massalia (nom Antique de Marseille). Cet homme était le chevalier d'or Ulysse du Sagittaire, c'était un jeune homme de dix- sept ans aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns. Ulysse était le plus vieux des deux premiers chevaliers d'or actuel, Thésée de la Balance n'ayant que quatorze ans. L'actuel Grand Pope Adam de la Vierge l'avait envoyé à la recherche d'Athéna tandis que Thésée avait pour mission la protection du Sanctuaire alors en fin de construction. En effet, le précédent Grand Pope, Gilgamesh du Scorpion avait ordonné la construction du Sanctuaire afin de permettre aux chevaliers d'Athéna d'avoir un territoire à partir duquel les Saints allaient pouvoir se regrouper et se défendre. Le Sanctuaire était bientôt fin près, il ne restait plus qu'à construire l'arène et la maison du Bélier, les premiers temples construits étant ceux d'Athéna et du Grand Pope.

Aujourd'hui, Ulysse devait retrouver la réincarnation d'Athéna. Le Grand Pope avait vu au Mont Etoilé qu'Athéna c'était réincarné deux ans plutôt mais faute d'effectif, le Grand Pope n'avait jusqu'à présent pu n'envoyer aucun chevalier. Mais aujourd'hui, Ulysse du Sagittaire se dirigeait vers Athéna.

…..

\- Alanah, revient ici ! s'écria une femme.

Alanah ria aux éclats en courant. La petite avait de magnifiques yeux verts et des cheveux violets. Dans un premier temps, le fait qu'Alanah soit apparu comme par enchantement au milieu du village ainsi que ses cheveux avaient rendu méfiant les habitants mais très vite les villageois avaient fini par l'adopter, notamment grâce aux étranges pouvoirs qu'elle possédait dont les pouvoirs de guérison.

\- Tu m'attraperas pas, ria la petite fille en partant se cacher dans la foret.

Bien vite, la petite s'enfonça dans la foret et ne s'aperçut qu'elle c'était perdu que trop tard. Regardant derrière elle, la petite Alanah rentra dans quelque chose et tomba sur les fesses. Elle releva la tête et regarda devant elle pour tomber sur un homme portant une armure dont la couleur ressemblait étrangement à de l'or et dont l'armure avait une forme d'hippocampe se dressa devant la petite.

\- Athéna, lâcha t'il, au nom de mon dieu, tu vas mourir.

La petite bien que ne comprenant pas trembla de peur. L'homme s'approcha levant le bras droit près à frapper lorsqu'une flèche de lumière le frôla. L'agresseur recula tandis qu'Ulysse se dressa entre lui et Alanah.

\- Je suis Ulysse, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Je te préviens général des mers, si tu t'approches d'Athéna, je t'anéantirais.

Le concerné serra les dents.

\- Je suis Cycnos de l'Hippocampe, se présenta t'il. Hors de mon chemin chevalier ou tu périras de ma main.

Ulysse se mit en garde, se préparant à combattre.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à Athéna tant que je serais en vie.

\- Soit, tu l'auras voulu. Par le Souffle Divin.

Aussitôt que Cycnos porta son attaque, Ulysse fut percutait de plein fouet et heurta un arbre pour finalement s'écrouler au sol.

Le général des mers s'approcha d'Alanah.

\- Bien à ton tour de mourir déesse.

Cycnos concentra son cosmos pour porter une attaque lorsqu'il sentit celui du chevalier du Sagittaire et vit Ulysse en train de se relever.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne toucherais pas à Athéna, gronda Ulysse. Prends ça, par la foudre atomique.

Immédiatement, plusieurs météores de lumières jaunes frappèrent le général des mers qui propulsé en arrière tomba à terre. Cycnos se releva tant bien que mal grognant quelque peu à cause de la douleur.

\- Tu vas le regretter, par le souffle divin.

\- Par la foudre atomique.

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent de plein fouet se détruisant mutuellement mais l'on de choc fit reculer chacun des guerriers de plusieurs mètres. Ulysse intensifia son cosmos, il l'avait compris, ce combat allait déboucher sur un combat de milles jours et milles nuits avec pour conclusion soit leur anéantissement mutuel soit un match nul dont l'issue serait le coma.

\- Mon dieu n'est pas encore éveillé, siffla le général mais lorsque cela serra fait, je te promets que je te ferais regretter ton geste.

Sur ce, l'inconnu se retira au fin fond de la foret, il n'était pas l'heure de risquer sa vie, les généraux des mers n'étaient pour l'instant que trois et l'armée de Poséidon non opérationnelle.

…..

Le Pope se tut jusqu'à la fin du récit d'Ulysse, en son absence le Sanctuaire avait fini d'être construit, juste dans les temps.

\- Bien, si les Marinas se sont rabaissés à une tentative d'assassinat cela veut donc dire qu'ils ne sont pas encore près pour une guerre conventionnelle. Mettons cela à profit et tâchons d'accélérer les préparatifs. Je m'occuperais de la protection d'Athéna, Thésée s'occupera de protéger le Sanctuaire, quand à toi, je veux que tu t'occupes de rechercher de potentiels futurs chevaliers.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 2 de ce premier arc, l'arc du Sanctuaire. Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser quelques commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir et en plus c'est motivant pour l'auteur de la fic en question.

…

Chapitre 2 : Michael

Michael était un enfant aux cheveux bruns clair et aux yeux or, ce dernier marchait en direction du Sanctuaire. Depuis la mort de sa mère, dernier membre de sa famille, Michael avait décidé de se voué à devenir plus fort, assez fort pour pouvoir se défendre et défendre ceux qui lui était cher.

Dans cette optique Michael c'était mis en route pour la Grèce dont des rumeurs disaient qu'un Sanctuaire dédié à la déesse Athéna avait été construit.

A ses trois ans, Michael avait perdu sa mère vivant alors en paria, personne dans la cité ne dénia s'occupais de lui, et l'enfant n'eut d'autre choix que de voler pour survivre. Ce ne fut que deux ans plus tard que Michael apprit l'existence des chevaliers d'Athéna et décida d'en devenir un, commençant à s'entrainer tout seul. Partant de la ville de Jérusalem, capital du Royaume de Judée, Michael prit la direction de la Grèce.

Tout au long du voyage, il s'entraina à la maitrise de son cosmos. Un jour alors qu'il venait d'avoir six, Michael prit un bateau en partance pour la Grèce. Au début, le capitaine du bateau ne voulut pas de lui, lui disant que la mer était dangereuse et que la place d'un enfant n'était pas sur un bateau. Cependant Michael insista et proposa de faire tout ce que le capitaine lui dirait de faire. Ce dernier vaincu et touché par la détermination de l'enfant finit par l'accepter à bord.

Durant trois mois, le voyage se passa sans le moindre problème, jusqu'au jour où une tempête éclata. Ce fut l'émoi, et malgré tous les efforts que déployèrent l'équipage, le bateau sombra dans les flots. Michael qui avait continué de s'entrainer en secret concentra son cosmos tout en se battant contre les éléments, en vain, il tomba dans l'inconscience.

\- A son réveil, Michael se trouvait dans un petit bateau de pêche, à côté de lui un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ramait en direction de la berge.

\- Ah tu te réveilles, fit l'homme.

\- Ou suis-je ? demanda l'enfant encore tout étourdi bien qu'il sut qu'on lui parlait en grec, l'enfant ayant rapidement appris à le parler puisqu'un tiers de l'équipage du bateau dans lequel il avait été était grecs.

\- Nous arrivons dans le port de Mégare, répondit le pêcheur.

\- C'est loin du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Oh non pas trop, une ou deux semaines à pied et tu devrais pouvoir y être. Lorsque tu arriveras au village de Rodorio tu n'auras qu'à aller tout droit.

\- Merci.

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulés et Michael voyait enfin la ville de Rodorio. Epuisé, il tapa à la porte d'une auberge. Cette dernière s'ouvrit rapidement laissant apparaitre une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Michael passa la nuit dans l'auberge et put enfin dormir du sommeil du juste promettant à l'aubergiste de la rembourser dès qu'il le pourrait.

Il reprit donc la route du Sanctuaire à la tombée de la nuit ayant dormi toute la journée étant donné que le voyage l'avait épuisé.

\- Bon, toujours droit devant hein.

Alors qu'il passait dans une ruelle, il découvrit un homme en armure au sommet d'un bâtiment. Voyant cela Michael fut tout joyeux, ce chevalier d'Athéna allait pouvoir l'aider à voir le Grand Pope.

\- Heu excusez-moi, l'interpella t'il.

L'homme étant focalisé sur le Sanctuaire se retourna précipitamment, dévoilant qu'il s'agissait nos pas d'un saint mais d'un marinas. Ce dernier sauta du bâtiment et s'approcha de Michael.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un Saint.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu foncés le foudroya du regard.

\- Je suis Nélée du Kraken, général de Poséidon.

Il arma son bras parait à frapper.

\- Je suis ici pour espionner le Sanctuaire, malheureusement pour toi, je serais la dernière personne que tu verras de ta vie.

Aussitôt le Kraken tenta de frapper Michael mais ce dernier réussit miraculeusement à esquiver puis frappa le général de Mers au ventre.

\- Sale gosse ! hurla t'il en élevant son cosmos. Meurs ! Par l'Aurore Boréale.

…

Au colisée Thésée de la Balance était en train d'entrainer quatre chevaliers d'argent lorsque subitement les cinq Saints s'arrêtèrent ressentant un puissant cosmos.

\- C'est impossible, lâcha Thésée stupéfait.

…..

Michael tremblant de peur concentra son cosmos pour se défendre et sans savoir comment bloqua miraculeusement l'attaque du général de Poséidon.

\- C'est impossible, comment un gamin peut-il bloquer mon attaque ? se demanda Nélée, partagé entre la couleur, le doute, la peur, la surprise et l'admiration envers le gamin.

\- Pourquoi être venu ici ? demanda Michael.

\- Pour tuer Athéna, répondit le Kraken.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, répondit l'enfant, je veux devenir chevalier d'Athéna pour devenir fort, si tu la tues, je ne pourrais devenir un chevalier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes sale gosse, cette fois, je vais te tuer pour de bon, par l'Aurore… , commença t'il.

\- Par l'éclair foudroyant ! s'exclama le gamin.

Tendant le bras et fermant le poing droit, Michael projeta un éclair sur le Kraken qui touché de plein fouet, s'écroula, mort. Michael tomba à genoux, par les dieux qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait rien comprit, sa peur et son instinct avait tout fait pour lui.

\- Par tous les dieux ! s'exclama un homme qui venait d'apparaitre juste derrière le Kraken.

…..

Thésée de la Balance courrait en direction du village de Rodorio à la vitesse de la lumière, ses cheveux châtains secoué par la vitesse tandis que scrutant les alentours, ses yeux bleu clairs cherchaient l'agresseur. Un tel cosmos ne pouvait venir que d'un puissant adversaire, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce cosmos chez aucun des Saints du Sanctuaire. Puis subitement, arrivant à l'entrée du village, il ressentit un cosmos encore plus puissant et ce dirigea vers ce cosmos. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir tomber juste devant lui, mort, l'un des généraux de Poséidon, tuait par un enfant brun aux yeux or d'à peine sept ans et sans aucune armure.

\- Par tous les dieux ! s'exclama le chevalier d'or de la Balance.

….

Thésée venait d'emmener Michael au Grand Pope. Ce dernier souriait à l'enfant, écoutant le récit de ce qu'avait vu Thésée, autant dire pas grand-chose.

\- J'aimerais que tu me racontes tous ce qui t'es arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, fit le Pope à Michael, une fois que Thésée eut terminé.

Michael lui raconta alors sa vie de la mort de sa mère jusqu'à ce jour ainsi que son envie et les raisons qui le poussaient à devenir chevalier d'Athéna sous les yeux bienveillants d'Adam de la Vierge.

\- Bien, je crois que ton veux va être exaucé, fit le Pope, dès demain, tu deviendras mon élève. Ce soir, tu dormiras dans la maison des Poissons qui est pour l'instant inhabitée. Je te veux ici, demain à l'aube. Tu peux y aller.

\- Merci, fit Michael qui fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle du Grand Pope.

\- Thésée, fit Adam une fois que Michael fut parti, je crois qu'on tient notre chevalier d'or du Lion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Début de l'entrainement et première rencontre.

Depuis un plusieurs mois, chaque jour, Adam entrainait le futur chevalier du Lion. Il lui apprit l'histoire, la stratégie, la théologie et lui apprit à se battre mais aussi à méditer en vue de s'éveiller au septième et au huitième sens. Cependant, Michael devait apprendre seul à maitriser les techniques du chevalier d'or du Lion. Mais aussi Michael venait d'avoir huit ans.

Alors qu'ils s'entrainaient, Michael aperçut un visage derrière le rideau et perdit son attention recevant un coup au visage de la part du Pope. Michael tomba en arrière et se cogna la tête.

\- Michael, concentre-toi, fit Adam, un tel coup ne devrait pas te toucher.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste que …

\- Je l'ai déconcentré, fit une voix en sortant de l'ombre.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de sept ans aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux violets foncé.

\- Ah, fit Adam en comprenant, tu as mis du temps à la voir, cela fait des jours qu'elle regarde notre entrainement en secret pour ne pas déranger. Michael, je te présente Alanah ou plutôt la déesse Athéna.

Athéna s'approcha du Pope et du futur chevalier du Lion tandis que ce dernier resta quelques instants, bouche-bée en voyant Athéna.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Athéna à Michael, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Non, non ça va, répondit Michael un peu gêné par l'intention que lui prêtait la jeune fille.

Alors qu'Adam allait dire quelque chose, Ulysse du Sagittaire arriva en trombe dans la salle.

\- Grand Pope, nous avons un problème, des marinas viennent de lancer une attaque sur Rodorio, Thésée est parti avec quelques soldats mais nos ennemis sont trop nombreux.

\- Soit, fit Adam, Ulysse, nous partons pour le village de Rodorio. Michael, vieille sur Athéna.

Sur ce, Adam et Ulysse s'élancèrent en direction du village. En temps normal, Adam n'aurait jamais laissé seul un apprenti chevalier pour protéger Athéna, mais ici, il n'avait guère le choix, et puis Michael avait bien abattu un général des Mers, non ?

Une fois seul, les deux enfants s'assirent sur les marches juste devant le trône du Pope ne sachant que dire lorsque :

\- Alors, tu vas devenir le chevalier d'or du Lion ? demanda Alanah sur un ton timide.

\- A ce qui parait, répondit le brun, tout aussi timide.

\- Tu as pu visiter le Sanctuaire ? demanda t'elle.

Michael lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Oui, fit-il, j'ai même pu visiter la maison du Lion.

Athéna avait les étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Moi je n'ai jamais pu visiter le Sanctuaire, le Pope m'a toujours demandé de rester dans mon temple.

Il y eut un cours silence.

\- Tu peux me faire visiter le Sanctuaire ? demanda Alanah.

Michael hésita, il ne savait que répondre, d'un côté, il voulait satisfaire Alanah ou plutôt Athéna, qui avait à ses yeux tout l'air d'être sa première amie. Mais d'un autre côté si le Pope, Adam de la Vierge demandait à Athéna de rester dans son temple, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

\- Mais je croyais que le Pope voulait que vous restiez dans votre temple.

\- C'est vrai mais mon souhait est de visiter le Sanctuaire.

\- Je ne peux pas aller contre la volonté du Pope, déesse Athéna.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-elle en essayant de prendre la voix du Pope, Michael du Lion, je t'ordonne de me faire visiter le Sanctuaire.

Michael éclata de rire. Athéna avait voulu imiter le Pope et y était parfaitement parvenu, du moins pour l'intonation car la voix qu'avait pris la jeune fille ressemblait plus à une voix de maitresse d'école qu'à la voix du Pope.

\- D'accord, d'accord, ria le garçon.

Tous d'eux quittèrent donc le temple du Pope et prirent le chemin des maisons du zodiaque. Ils traversèrent les maisons des Poissons, du Verseau, du Capricorne, du Sagittaire, du Serpentaire, du Scorpion, de la Balance, de la Vierge puis entrèrent dans la maison du Lion.

\- Voilà, fit Michael, c'est mon futur temple.

Athéna regarda la maison, promenant ses yeux de partout. Alors qu'elle s'avançait, Michael la retint par le poignet et l'attira vers lui d'un geste protecteur avant de la mettre derrière lui.

\- Restez derrière moi, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Soudain des applaudissements retentirent et un homme portant une armure marron s'avança. Michael remarqua une tête de requin marteau au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- Tu m'as repéré, dit-il, je n'en attendais pas moins du chevalier du Lion qui a terrassé le général du Kraken. Je suis Thaumas du requin marteau. Le général Dragon des Mers m'a envoyé ici tuer Athéna. C'est très gentil de ta part de m'avoir facilité la tâche lionceau.

Michael se mit en garde. Cette attaque sur Rodorio n'était qu'une diversion ! Et les chevaliers étaient tombés droit dans le piège. Cependant hors de question d'abandonner Athéna.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, je suis le chevalier d'or du Lion, j'ai vaincu le Kraken. Ce n'est pas un simple marinas qui va m'inquiéter.

Thaumas rigola.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, vois-tu. J'ai parié avec d'autres marinas requins que tu n'as battu le Kraken qu'avec de la chance. Comment un simple gamin pourrait vaincre un général des mers.

Michael serra les dents. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu battre Nélée du Kraken. Cela avait été un exploit, le problème étant que Michael ne savait pas comment le reproduire.

\- Par les crocs du Lion, lança Michael.

Aussitôt un séisme d'énergie fonça droit sur le marinas du requin marteau qui sauta en l'air pour esquiver tandis que sitôt de nouveau au sol, il chargea Michael.

\- Par la morsure du requin marteau.

L'attaque heurta le Saint de plein fouet. Ce dernier heurta le toit de la maison du lion avant s'écraser lourdement au sol.

\- Non! cria Athéna prise de peur pour son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite, c'est tout tour maintenant.

Sourire aux lèvres, Thaumas s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille.

\- Ne la touche pas !

Michael se releva, chancelant, avant de tenter une nouvelle attaque.

\- Par l'éclair foudroyant !

Cette fois ce fut un éclair dorée qui fusa sur le requin de Poséidon mais celui-ci tendit les bras et ouvrit les mains stoppant l'attaque du Lion.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lionceau, c'est fini pour toi.

\- Par le marteau des fonds marins.

Thaumas joignit les mains qui prirent une forme ressemblant à un marteau, leva les bras au ciel avant de les abaisser en direction de Michael qui ne vit que trop tard l'attaque venir d'en haut et le frapper à la tête. Michael s'écroula au sol à la limite de l'inconscience.

\- Maintenant lionceau, je vais t'achever.

\- Non! s'écria Alanah en courant se mettre entre Michael et Thaumas.

Thaumas ria aux éclats.

\- Prends ma vie, fit la jeune fille, mais épargne mon chevalier.

« Athéna non » pensa Michael mais il était incapable de réagir.

Thaumas attrapa les cheveux de la jeune déesse de la main gauche, la soulevant dans les airs armant sa main droite.

\- Je laisserais la vie à ton lionceau, non pas parce que tu me le demandes mais pour qu'il se souvienne à jamais de la pitoyable défaite que je lui ai infligé, ainsi jusqu'à sa mort, il pleurera sa déesse et maudira sa faiblesse. Tu vois lionceau, tu n'es qu'un faible.

Michael était totalement vaincu mais plus que tout, il était humilié, sa déesse se sacrifiait pour lui sauver la vie. C'était lui qui devait sacrifier sa vie pour elle, pas l'inverse ! Sa faiblesse le conduisait ici, à la défaite, à la mort d'Athéna. Il avait voulu devenir fort pour protéger ses amis et voilà qu'ironiquement parlant, par sa faute, sa seule amie allait mourir.

Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience totale lorsque la voix d'Athéna lui parvint.

\- C'est faux tu n'es pas faible. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil et maintenant tu es blessé, par ma faute, je suis tellement désolé. Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est moi qui ait voulu quitter le temple du Pope. Vie, je t'en prie vie et deviens un chevalier comme on n'en n'a jamais connu.

D'un rictus mauvais, Thaumas se prépara à l'attaque lorsque soudain devant lui, le chevalier du Lion se releva, titubant légèrement mais debout.

\- Relâche Athéna, tout de suite, menaça Michael d'une voix lugubre, relâche la tout de suite ou je te tue.

Thaumas éclata de rire.

\- Tu es plus mort que vif et tu me menaces, c'est trop drôle. Non tu sais quoi, je vais la tuer et toi juste après.

\- Tu ne poseras plus tes sales pattes sur elle ! hurla Michael alors qu'un aura dorée entoura son corps.

Et sous les yeux mortifié du marinas, l'urne de l'armure d'or du Lion s'ouvrit et l'armure s'élança sur Michael qui en fut immédiatement recouvert. D'une rapidité hors du commun, Michael s'élança vers son ennemie, le frappa d'un coup de poing au plexus solaire et le projeta à l'entrée de la maison du Lion tandis que le choc avait fait lâcher sa prise au requin marteau. Michael réceptionna délicatement Athéna avec son bras gauche et la posa délicatement au sol. Thaumas se réveilla se tenant douloureusement le ventre.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! cria Michael tandis que le cosmos du chevalier d'or augmentait dangereusement pour son adversaire. Par l'éclair foudroyant.

Aussitôt un éclair partit du poing droit de Michael et frappa Thaumas lui transperçant le ventre. Ce dernier tomba au sol, mort. Puis se désintéressant du mort, Michael se tourna vers Athéna.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il à Athéna.

Mais soudain, les yeux de Michael se révulsèrent, devinrent blanc et il s'écroula au sol, face contre terre sous le cri d'effroi et de surprise de la jeune fille.

….

\- Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix féminine inquiète.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il est juste tombé inconscient parce qu'il était à bout de force mais il devrait vite s'en remettre, répondit une voix masculine.

\- Il porte l'armure du Lion, fit une autre voix masculine, il ne mourra pas aussi facilement.

\- Il n'empêche que Michael n'aurait jamais dû vous emmener ici, c'est une grave erreur de sa part, dit une troisième voix.

\- S'il vous plait, ne faites rien, reprit la voix féminine. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il me fasse visiter le Sanctuaire. C'est ma faute pas la sienne.

Michael gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Penché au-dessus de lui se trouvait le Pope ainsi que Thésée, Ulysse et Athéna.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda la Balance.

Le lion se redressa pour s'assoir.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit-il en se massant son front qui lui faisait atrocement mal.

…

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés et Adam et Michael se trouvaient dans la salle du Pope, aucun des deux ne portait d'armure.

\- Tu es sur de ton choix ? demanda Adam.

\- Oui, répondit Michael à regret, je vais quitter le Sanctuaire et renoncer à être chevalier. Par ma faute, Athéna a failli mourir. Je ne peux pas la protéger, je suis trop faible pour ça, vous trouverez d'autres chevaliers, et sans doute en autre chevalier qui fera un bien meilleur chevalier d'or du Lion que moi.

Des larmes coulaient des joues de l'enfant, il ne voulait pas partir mais il le devait, pour Athéna. Il avait failli la faire tuer et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Cette fois-ci, il avait eu de la chance, deux fois, il n'y aurait pas trois. Il quitta la salle sans regarder en arrière, de peur de changer d'avis. Le Pope ne dit rien, il lui avait déjà dit que cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel autre chevalier, que ce n'était pas ça faute. A vrai dire Michael avait perdu sa famille, et il ne voulait pas que sa seule amie meurt, et encore moins par sa faute. Les larmes coulant le long des joues le garçon quitta la salle. Le Pope aurait pu lui ordonner de rester mais il ne voulait pas, à quoi bon, cet enfant avait perdu jeune toute sa famille, c'était un traumatisme qui ne s'en aller pas si facilement. Cet enfant les quittait pas par manque de loyauté ou de courage mais parce qu'il s'estimait indigne d'être chevalier. Alanah avait raconté ce qui c'était passé, et Adam avait compris que le fait qu'elle soit prête à mourir pour sauver Michael avait dû faire penser à ce dernier qu'il était un mal pour la jeune fille. Mais c'était faux. Cette manière d'agir était celle qu'Athéna avait toujours eue envers ses Saints ou les Hommes en règles générales, elle était capable de se sacrifier pour eux s'il le fallait. Et en plus, Michael était devenu en l'espace de quelques heures le pilier qui permettait à la jeune Athéna de tenir debout. Ils avaient à un an près le même âge et Athéna avait développé une affection sincère pour celui qui aux yeux de la jeune fille était son premier véritable ami.

Cachée derrière un rideau, Athéna pleurait à chaude l'arme se retenant le plus possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer, tentative futile.

\- Athéna, l'appela le Pope. Vous avez tous suivit, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite sortit de l'ombre séchant ses larmes et se dirigea vers le Pope.

\- Il doit revenir, vous devez le ramener.

Alanah ne voulait, non, ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que le garçon les quitte, pas alors que pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, elle avait éprouvé la joie d'avoir un ami.

\- Cela me peine autant qu'à vous Athéna, soupira Adam, cependant ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir de le faire rester.

Se disant, il donna à la jeune fille un regard lourd de sous-entendu qu'Athéna malgré son jeune âge compris aisément.


	4. Convaincre

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 4. Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, c'est un peu le salaire d'un auteur de fanfic après tout, mais c'est aussi un important facteur de motivation.

Bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 4 : Convaincre

Athéna quitta en trombe la salle du Grand Pope pour partir à la poursuite de Michael. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre le chevalier du Lion, son chevalier du Lion.

Michael pénétra dans la maison des Poissons. Il poussa un soupire, sa faiblesse avait failli coûter la vie à Athéna. Il revoyait Thaumas du requin marteau attraper Athéna par les cheveux, prêt à porter un coup fatal. Jamais, plus jamais, il ne voulait revoir ça. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le centre de la treizième maison, une voix l'interpela.

\- Michael attends !

Le chevalier d'or s'immobilisa net et se retourna immédiatement, découvrant une Athéna exténuée, elle avait sans doute courut pour le rattraper.

\- Ne pars pas, fit Athéna en reprenant son souffle tout en s'approchant de lui.

Michael soupira.

\- Je dois partir Athéna, pour votre sécurité.

\- Non, tu dois rester, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

L'espace d'un instant Michael baissa les yeux, honteux, avant de regarder Athéna.

\- Je dois partir, reprit-il, je suis incapable de vous protéger.

\- C'est faux, protesta Athéna. Tu m'as protégé de ce marina, sans toi, je serais morte.

Mais Michael ne l'écoutait pas ne cessant de ressasser dans sa tête le combat qu'il avait livré contre Thaumas. Il ne pouvait se pardonner d'avoir failli faillir à sa mission. Cela aurait été une catastrophe pour les Hommes et la Terre. Athéna pour sa part cherchait le moyen de le garder avec elle, au Sanctuaire. Si Michael, son seul ami devait partir, par sa faute qui plus était, la jeune fille ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa joie.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois y aller, je vous ai suffisamment fait perdre du temps, reprit le garçon en se préparant à tourner les talons.

\- Attends, si tu pars je pars avec toi, lâcha Athéna résolue.

….

Un marina requin s'approcha du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, protégé par Bélos le général Dragon des Mers.

\- Parle, ordonna le général.

Glaucos du requin blanc s'inclina devant son supérieur avant de répondre.

\- Thaumas du requin marteau a échoué dans sa mission d'assassiner Athéna. Le chevalier d'or du Lion l'a tué.

Le général Dragon des Mers serra les dents. Ce chevalier avait déjà tué le général du Kraken et voilà qu'il tuait l'un de ses meilleurs soldats.

\- Ne prenons plus de risque, dit-il. Nous allons entendre que nos forces soit désormais entièrement opérationnelles pour attaquer, je ne veux plus de perte inutile. C'est regrettable mais nous devrons attendre le réveil du seigneur Poséidon pour conquérir la surface.

Le marina requin opina de la tête, il n'était qu'un officier, il était hors de question de désobéir à un général. Glaucos laissa son regard se porter sur l'horizon qu'importe que le marina du requin marteau soit tombé au combat, bientôt leur force serait complète et alors Athéna et ses chevaliers seraient perdus.

…

Le Grand Pope Adam de la Vierge était pensif, il ne doutait pas un seul instant du potentiel du chevalier d'or du Lion. Le fait que Michael quitte le Sanctuaire était dramatique. Mais alors qu'il priait de toutes ses forces, Adam ressentit un cosmos hors du commun.

\- Un autre enfant, dit-il, doté du même potentiel que Michael.

Se concentrant, il contacta par télépathie, Thésée de la Balance.

\- Thésée, je veux que tu te rendes à Turin, je viens de ressentir un incroyable cosmos.

\- Je l'ai senti aussi, répondit Thésée, je me dirige immédiatement vers la ville en question.

…

Michael resta sans voix, Athéna était prête à partir avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, plus maintenant. Le garçon baissa les yeux et serra les poings, non Athéna était trop importante pour l'avenir de la Terre, elle ne pouvait pas quitter le Sanctuaire, pas à cause de lui. Et puis, il se sentait incapable de la protéger. Il se sentait faible, inutile. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur pour être un chevalier, encore moins un chevalier d'or, il ne se sentait pas capable de protéger Athéna, sa déesse.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas perdre un ami, supplia presque Alanah.

Michael releva les yeux et vit Athéna le regardait dans les yeux, et le chevalier d'or pu y lire toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui et Michael comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

\- Ne suis-je donc rien pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, protesta le garçon.

Comment pouvait-elle penser ça. Elle n'était pas rien pour lui, bien au contraire.

\- Alors en tant que déesse, fit-elle, je t'ordonne de rester auprès de moi. Je t'en prie.

Michael regarda Athéna et s'approcha d'elle avant de poser genoux à terre en la regardant dans les yeux faisant rougir la jeune fille.

\- En ce cas, si telle est votre volonté, je resterais auprès de vous, à jamais, ma déesse.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Saint Seiya, la septième guerre sainte. Chapitre court, très court même mais important pour la suite. Mais bon vue que les lecteurs semblent quelque peu radin en commentaire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me casser la tête pour faire des chapitres plus long.

Enfin. Bon chapitre et bonne lecture.

...

Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau chevalier.

Thésée de la Balance c'était mis en route pour Turin. Une impressionnante cosmos énergie avait été ressenti, le chevalier d'or avait pris la direction de la ville italienne. Le chevalier de la Balance c'était dépêché d'atteindre la ville sachant pertinemment que le propriétaire de ce cosmos possédait le potentiel de devenir chevalier d'or et le Sanctuaire avait grand besoin de chevalier d'or surtout depuis que le général du Kraken puis le requin marteau avaient tenté d'attaquer le Sanctuaire.

Thésée s'arrêta en apercevant un jeune garçon de huit ou dix ans aux yeux gris rouge et à aux cheveux mi-long de couleur argent. La balance n'eut besoin que d'un seul regard pour s'apercevoir que ce garçon était le détenteur du puissant cosmos qu'il avait ressenti. Comme pour confirmer sa sensation, deux marinas gisaient à terre, l'enfant ne comprenant pas ce qu'il c'était passé, tout comme Michael du Lion la première fois.

…

Au Sanctuaire, Michael ne lâchait plus Athéna du regard, la suivant de partout. Sa peur de perdre la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse n'avait pas disparu. Loin de là. Et pour cette raison, le Lion ne lâchait pas sa déesse du regard. Lorsqu'il devait s'entrainer, c'était elle qui le regardait et qui attendait patiemment qu'il eut fini. Nul doute, les deux enfants étaient devenus proches. Cela laissait le Grand Pope septique quant à l'avenir de ces deux-là, d'un côté voir ce lien unir les deux jeunes enfants rassuré le Pope, au moins dorénavant était-il sur que Michael n'aurait plus la mauvaise idée de renoncer à son titre de Saint du Lion. Mais d'un autre côté voir une déesse aussi proche d'un mortel était inquiétant, jamais au grand jamais cela ne c'était un jour produit, il n'y avait pas de précédent.

…

Le chevalier d'or s'arrêta devant le jeune garçon et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda l'enfant, méfiant.

\- Je suis Thésée, chevalier d'or de la Balance. J'ai ressentis ta cosmos énergie. Je suis donc venu te chercher.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- T'emmener avec moi au Sanctuaire pour faire de toi un chevalier d'Athéna.

L'enfant prit un air pensif. Thésée regarda l'enfant, il était sûr et certain de ces capacités.

\- C'est d'accord, je vous suis.

D'un signe de main, la balance invita le jeune homme à le suivre.

\- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Thésée.

\- Je suis Lucifer, répondit l'enfant.

\- Hé bien Lucifer, tu peux me croire, désormais ta vie va changer du tout au tout.


	6. Chapter 6

Alors tout d'abord, merci poupoulebambou pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir enfin un, c'est déjà ça. J'ai bien pris tes remarques en comptes, aussi essaierais-je de faire plus de description des personnages et des lieux.

Maintenant en ce qui concerne l'information général, sachez messieurs et mesdames les lecteurs et lectrices qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre avant l'arc de la Guerre Sous-Marine. La guerre est aux portes du Sanctuaire.

…..

Chapitre 6 : Un an plus tard.

Un an c'était écoulé depuis la venue de Lucifer au Sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope ne c'était pas trompé, le potentiel de Lucifer était équivalent à celui de Michael. Lucifer devint rapidement le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. Ces derniers s'éveillèrent même au huitième sens, chose inédite pour des chevaliers qui n'étaient tout simplement pas chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

Michael et Lucifer devinrent rapidement amis, ce découvrant une histoire semblable. Tous deux avaient perdus leurs familles jeunes. Les deux garçons s'entrainaient ensemble régulièrement, développant ainsi un travail d'équipe remarquable qui lors d'un match d'entrainement à deux contre deux mit à mal Thésée et Ulysse pourtant plus expérimenté. Il fallait dire que les deux jeunes garçons étaient des génies, le Grand Pope ayant même affirmé à Ulysse qu'il n'avait jamais vu de chevaliers aussi puissant.

Alanah ou plutôt Athéna regardait les deux plus jeune chevaliers avec enthousiasme depuis les marches de la maison du Bélier, elle ne voulait surtout pas déranger les deux chevaliers d'or. Elle avait tissé une forte amitié avec Michael, amitié qui se renforçait jour après jour. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que Michael et Alanah passe une bonne partie de la nuit à parler de tout et de rien voir même en vienne à philosopher l'un avec l'autre dans le temple de la jeune fille ou bien dans la maison du Lion.

De son côté, Adam de la Vierge avait réfléchi à un plan d'action. Il était évident que la guerre contre Poséidon allait avoir lieu dans les mois à venir. Hors, Adam ne comptait que quatre chevaliers d'or, Michael du Lion, Thésée de la Balance, Lucifer du Serpentaire et Ulysse du Sagittaire. Si besoin était, Adam pouvait revêtir son armure d'or, il était encore assez fort et possédait encore assez de Cosmos pour cela même si il préférait éviter. Alors qu'il descendait au colisée, Adam eut la surprise de voir une multitude d'éclair dorée frapper une zone précise. Ainsi Michael connaissait enfin le plasma foudroyant. S'asseyant en haut des gradins du colisée, Adam pouvait voir Michael et Lucifer s'affrontaient dans un combat d'une intensité rarement atteinte pour un simple combat d'entrainement même parmi les chevaliers d'or. Leurs poings fendaient l'air à une telle vitesse que même le grand pope qui l'était avait du mal à suivre.

\- Par les crocs du Lion ! s'exclama Michael en frappant au sol tandis que Lucifer sautait dans les airs pour esquiver l'attaque.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, lâcha Lucifer en atterrissant souplement sur le sol.

Ce dernier s'élança en direction de Michael alors que leurs deux cosmos augmentaient les entourant d'un halo de lumière d'or.

\- Prends ça, par Morsure du Serpentaire.

\- Par l'éclair foudroyant.

Soudainement, les deux attaques entrèrent en collision avec une force telle que le sol sous les pieds des deux chevaliers d'or se mit à trembler.

\- Leurs cosmos sont vraiment puissants, le Sanctuaire n'a jamais rien vu de tel depuis Quetzalcóatl du Serpentaire, pensa Adam.

Quetzalcóatl avait été le premier chevalier d'or du Serpentaire mais également le premier Grand Pope de l'Histoire. A l'instar de Michael et de Lucifer, Quetzalcóatl c'était éveillé très tôt au septième et au huitième sens avant d'atteindre le Big Will, le neuvième sens, faisant alors de ce chevalier légendaire un dieu, ni plus ni moins, donnant à la personne un corps et une âme immortels. Une fois devenu un dieu, la puissance divine de ce dernier dépendait de sa maitrise du Big Will, c'est-à-dire de ses affinités avec son environnement, raison pour laquelle il existait une hiérarchie de puissance entre les différentes divinités expliquant pourquoi certains dieux comme Hypnos et Thanatos étaient les vassaux d'Hadès.

\- Avec un tel potentiel, il ne fait aucun doute que Michael et Lucifer seront tous deux des atouts majeurs pour cette guerre et celles à venir, murmura le Grand Pope pour lui-même.

Thésée courait en direction du Sanctuaire à vive allure, les nouvelles qu'il devait rapporter au Grand Pope n'était pas bonne du tout. Les troupes de Poséidon ne cessaient de grandir en nombre là où la chevalerie d'Ahténa n'avait pas recruté depuis plus d'un an. Il devait rapidement avertir le Grand Pope de la menace qui planait sur eux.

Dans son sanctuaire sous-marin, Poséidon observait ses troupes. Ses six généraux restants encadraient ses soldats et ses marinas. Il ne lui fallait plus que quelques semaines et ses troupes seraient fin prête aux combats. Le dieu savait que sa rivale n'avait pas les troupes suffisantes pour mener une guerre. Aussi comptait-il l'écraser rapidement car quelque chose d'autre occupait son attention, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait guère et qui était plus dangereux que les chevaliers d'Athéna en sous nombre. Car Poséidon le savait, cette fois, Athéna ne serait pas sa seule adversaire, il avait senti le cosmos de pas moins de deux autres divinité sur le point de se réveiller. Il devait économiser ses forces et vaincre Athéna le plus rapidement possible avec le minimum de perte. C'était tout simplement une obligation militaire et stratégique. Sinon, il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune chance de conserver la Terre après l'avoir pris à Athéna. Poséidon se tourna vers le général Dragon des Mers.

\- Bélos hâtes les préparatifs, Lycos et Nictée attaqueront le Sanctuaire dans trois jours.

\- A vos ordres, répondit le Dragon des Mers.

La nuit était tombée sur la Sanctuaire, les chevaliers d'or avaient regagné leurs maisons respectives. Le combat entre Michael et Lucifer avait été interrompu par le Grand Pope après que le Lion et Le Serpentaire eurent dans leurs emportements et leurs enthousiasmes manquaient de déclencher bien involontairement une guerre de mille jours à la stupéfaction d'Adam.

Michael poussa un soupire après avoir quitté son bain chaud et s'être changé.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda une voix féminine que le jeune garçon reconnu immédiatement.

\- Non pas du tout, fit Michael en se tournant vers Alanah.

Cette dernière s'assit à côté du chevalier d'or adossé à un mur de la maison du Lion bien vite imité par le gardien du temple.

\- Tu as vraiment été impressionnant cette après-midi, commença la déesse.

\- Merci.

La déesse se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Michael avec la guerre qui se prépare, le Grand Pope m'a demandé de choisir deux chevaliers d'or comme membre de ma garde personnel et…, Athéna rougit légèrement, je voudrais savoir si tu voulais bien être l'un d'eux.

\- Bien… bien sûr, rougit à son tour le lionceau.

\- Merci.

Se faisant, Alanah embrassa le chevalier d'or sur la joue. Rougissants et gênés, les deux jeunes détournèrent le regard l'un de l'autre.

\- Dis, tu crois qu'on gagnera la guerre ? demanda Athéna.

\- Bien sûr, on n'a la déesse de la guerre à nos côtés non ?

Alanah baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, murmura Alanah.

\- Mais bien sûr que tu l'es ! s'exclama le garçon avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

Athéna éclata de rire, son ami n'avait pas son pareil pour la faire rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? maugréa le brun.

\- Rien, rien, répondit la violette. C'est juste que quand je suis avec toi, je me sens en sécurité.

La déesse se leva.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer à mon temple sinon le Grand Pope va encore me répéter encore et encore que je ne dois pas quitter mon temple la nuit, et bla bla bla.

Ce fut au tout de Michael d'éclater de rire.

\- Bonne nuit Michael, fit Athéna en partant.

\- Bonne nuit Alanah.

…

Voilà, fin du chapitre, encore un autre et après c'est le début de la guerre. A la prochaine et laissez des coms pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ou pour me dire ce que vous attendez de la suite. Les chapitres qui arrivent devraient normalement être un peu plus long puisqu'on arrive au début de l'un des premiers arcs de cette fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors avant toute chose, merci poupoulebambou pour ton commentaire et j'y réponds de ce pas. Le neuvième sens, il me semble qu'on en fait mention dans l'Hypermythe et je m'en suis d'ailleurs inspiré. En ce qui concerne ta théorie sur Lucifer, je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit mais si on pense tous les deux à la même chose, je ne préfère rien dire au risque de spoiler surtout qu'on est au tout début de l'Histoire. Tu verras que cette guerre sainte va voir l'apparition de plusieurs personnages mythologiques bien connu.

…..

Chapitre 7 : Le calme avant la tempête

Un calme plat régnait sur le Sanctuaire. Sur ordre du Grand Pope, les chevaliers toutes castes confondues étaient rentrés au Sanctuaire attendant qu'Adam ne se décide à déployer ses troupes. Conformément aux souhaits du Pope, les chevaliers d'or du Lion et du Serpentaire avaient quitté leurs maisons pour se rendre au temple d'Athéna avec pour mission de la protéger coûte que coûte. Ulysse et Thésée avait reçu l'ordre de quitter leurs temples pour rejoindre respectivement celles du Bélier et du Taureau afin de protéger le Sanctuaire de toute intrusion.

Depuis la statue d'Athéna, Alanah regardait le Sanctuaire, Lucifer à ses côtés tandis que Michael tournait comme un lion en cage, impatient de prendre part aux combats.

\- Rah, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ! s'emporta le Lion d'or. Ils ont peur ou quoi ?!

\- Patience, le réprimanda Lucifer. Ton emportement finira par te coûter cher si tu continu.

\- Lucifer, ne dis pas une chose pareil, répliqua Athéna s'inquiétant effectivement pour Michael, à cause de son caractère de tête brulée justement.

\- Pardon ma déesse.

Alanah secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Puis elle se tourna vers le chevalier du Lion.

\- Michael calme-toi s'il te plait.

Le garçon s'arrêta de tourner en rond et vint rejoindre ses deux compagnons sans pour autant cesser de bouillir sur place.

Dans le temple du Grand Pope, Adam avait fermé les yeux, méditant. Les forces du Sanctuaire étaient au minimum alors que les forces de Poséidon étaient presque au maximum. S'il laissait le temps passer à espérer trouver des chevaliers à la dernière minute, il était sûr et certain que la guerre était perdue d'avance. Il fallait prendre l'initiative de l'attaque en espérant pouvoir vaincre Poséidon par une guerre éclair. Adam était mieux placé que quiconque au Sanctuaire pour évaluer la force du dieu des mers et des océans.

Lors de la précédente guerre sainte, les forces d'Athéna avait combattu Poséidon puis Hadès. La première guerre avait eu lieu contre Poséidon alors qu'Athéna disposait déjà de ses treize chevaliers d'or. Œdipe du Capricorne ainsi que Bellérophon du Sagittaire et Deucalion des Poissons moururent dans cette guerre pour permettre aux troupes d'Athéna de triompher. Il resta alors Méléagre du Bélier, Gordias du Taureau, Etéocle et Polynice des Gémeaux, Cygès du Cancer, Nyctimos du Lion, lui-même Adam de la Vierge, Dédale de la Balance, Salomon du Serpentaire, Pélée du Scorpion et Midas du Verseau. A l'origine, le Grand Pope de l'époque, Gilgamesh du Scorpion avait envoyé cinq chevaliers d'or, quatorze chevaliers de bronze et dix chevaliers d'argent. Les chevaliers d'argents et de bronze avaient eu pour mission de combattre les troupes de Poséidon tandis que Bellérophon, Œdipe, Deucalion, Salomon et Midas avaient eu pour objectif de vaincre les généraux et d'aider Athéna à sceller l'esprit de Poséidon. Deucalion était mort en emmenant le général Dragon des Mers avec lui tandis que Bellérophon et Œdipe avaient trouvé la mort en protégeant Athéna de Poséidon. Quant à la guerre contre Hadès, Adam ne voulait même pas y repenser tant que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Ulysse c'était assis sur les escaliers menant à la maison du Bélier, profitant de l'un des derniers jours de paix alors que les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze se plaçaient devant les marches menant à la maison du Bélier.

En position depuis le village de Rodario, Lycos de Scylla gardien du Pilier du Pacifique Sud et Nictée de Chrisaor gardien du Pilier de l'Océan Indien observaient le Sanctuaire se préparant à l'attaque. Les marinas composaient de trois régiments : les requins, les raies et les poissons attendaient les ordres de leurs généraux. Poséidon avait décidé de jeter la quasi-totalité de ses forces à l'assaut du Sanctuaire ne laissant dans le royaume des mers et des océans uniquement les généraux Dragon des Mers, Lyumnades, Hippocampe et Sirène soutenus par le requins blanc, le requin bleu et le requin baleine afin de parer à une éventuelle attaque surprise de la part d'Athéna.

\- La victoire est proche, lâcha Nictée.

Lycos soupira en regardant l'autre général. Nictée avait de long cheveux noir et des yeux orange et était de loin le plus grand des généraux mesurant pas moins de deux mètres trente. Lycos pour sa part avait les cheveux et les yeux violets et mesurait un petit mètre soixante-dix.

\- Ne t'emballe pas, avant de tuer Athéna, il nous faudra vaincre quatre chevaliers d'or ainsi que le Grand Pope, répliqua le général de Scylla.

Nictée se tourna vers les troupes sous son commandement, chacun portait une armure ressemblant à l'animal marin dont l'armure portait le nom. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres du général de Chrisaor.

\- En avant, cap sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, réduisons le en cendre ! s'écria-t-il, ivre d'envie de gloire et de récompense.

Un hurlement général lui répondit alors que les troupes de Poséidon quittait le village pour prendre le Sanctuaire d'assaut.

Depuis le temple d'Athéna, Alanah se tendit, percevant une multitude de cosmos agressifs. Michael et Lucifer échangèrent un regard, la guerre sainte allait pouvoir débuter. L'un comme l'autre c'étaient préparés à l'idée de se battre et peut-être d'y laisser la vie, tel était s'il le fallait le devoir de tout chevalier du zodiaque. Athéna regardait les deux chevaliers d'or, anxieuse, plus que ses chevaliers, le Lion et le Serpentaire étaient des amis et sa peur de les perdre lui serrer le cœur, le compressant.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive soyez prudent, fit Alanah en regardant à tour de rôle Michael puis Lucifer.

\- Y' a pas de quoi s'en faire, on va en bouffer de la poiscaille, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre ! s'exclama le Lion d'or sous le regard sidéré de Lucifer.

\- Il y'a vraiment rien à faire, tu ne changeras jamais, soupira le Serpentaire.

Malgré elle, Alanah sourit. Le comportement et le caractère de Michael et Lucifer était tellement différent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le calme et pragmatique Lucifer pouvait aussi bien s'entendre avec l'énergumène et fantaisiste Michael. Lucifer s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. La méditation l'aidait à réfléchir. Mais le Serpentaire ne put guère se concentrer bien longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? demanda Michael.

\- J'essaie de réfléchir, maugréa Lucifer. Alors tais-toi !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais, pas besoin d'être agressif, bouda le chevalier du Lion.

Lucifer ne répondit pas, soupirant mentalement. Inspirant profondément, le serpent d'or se focalisa sur les cosmos ennemis, se préparant mentalement aux combats à venir. Une chose était certaine néanmoins, la guerre contre Poséidon allait être indécise.

Stressée, Alanah passa sa main dans ses cheveux. La guerre était quelque chose qu'elle détestait et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit la déesse de la guerre. Elle avait vu suffisamment de mort durant les six précédentes guerres saintes. Et en son for intérieur, elle se demandait comment bien les dieux pouvaient être aussi cruels et opiniâtres. Elle en avait eu maintes fois la preuve notamment la fois où vaincu par les dernières forces d'Athéna, Poséidon avait déclenché un Déluge alors que son dernier chevalier d'or, Noé des Poissons avait construits sur ordre de la déesse une arche pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Si elle avait bonne mémoire, Noé avait même était le troisième Grand Pope de l'Histoire suite à la seconde guerre sainte. En effet, après que Quetzalcóatl du Serpentaire devint une divinité en s'élevant au neuvième sens, Jared du Verseau entant que seul autre chevalier d'or survivant fut nommé Grand Pope et fut en poste lors de la deuxième guerre sainte. Car si Poséidon était l'un de ses deux principaux adversaires, Hadès était resté l'adversaire principal d'Athéna, celui qu'elle affrontait à chaque réincarnation. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ces deux divinités étaient ses seuls ennemis, non. Lors des six précédentes guerres saintes, elle avait affronté Hadès les six fois, Poséidon quatre fois, lors de la première, deuxième, troisième et sixième guerre sainte. Elle avait aussi affronté Arès une fois lors de la quatrième guerre sainte alors qu'elle avait affronté son frère Apollon une fois lors de la cinquième guerre sainte.

\- Alanah, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Michael.

\- Hein, fit la déesse en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je te demandais si tout allait bien, tu semblais anxieuse.

La violette secoua la tête, touchée par l'inquiétude dans la voix du « lionceau » comme elle aimait l'appeler pour le taquiner.

\- Ne t'en fais, ce n'est rien, j'étais juste plongée dans de lointain souvenir.

\- Si tu le dis, lui répondit Michael en haussant les épaules.

Ce dernier lança un regard à Lucifer qui était assis en tailleur, en pleine méditation avant de se remettre à faire les cent pas. Attendre, le lion d'or détestait ça, spécialement quand le Sanctuaire et/ou ses amis étaient menacés.

Adam tout comme les autres chevaliers avait ressenti des cosmos s'élevaient depuis Rodario. Adam soupira.

\- Je commence vraiment à être trop vieux pour ses conneries, maugréa-t-il.

Et effectivement à 270 ans, Adam n'avait plus que des cheveux blancs symbole de sa vieillesse pourtant ses yeux bleu étaient toujours aussi perçant et déterminé.

\- Que la Guerre commence.

Adam leva sa main droite en direction du ciel.

\- Viens à moi, armure d'or de la Vierge !

Aussitôt une lumière dorée irradia de la maison de la Vierge, visible dans tout le Sanctuaire avant de se diriger vers le temple du Grand Pope. En un rien de temps, le Grand Pope fut paré de l'armure d'or, son cosmos résonnant dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Depuis la maison du Bélier, Ulysse eut un sourire, ce cosmos, il l'avait bel et bien ressentit. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le Grand Pope allait participer au combat. Puis soudain alors que les troupes de Poséidon atteignaient le Colisée allant à la rencontre des chevaliers d'argents et de bronze, un puissant cosmos se fit ressentir attirant l'attention de toutes les forces en présence.

\- Impossible, murmura Ulysse en reconnaissant l'aura du propriétaire. Un tel Cosmos, à son âge, même venant d'une déesse.

En effet, le cosmos d'Athéna se faisait ressentir dans tout le Sanctuaire et avant même que quiconque face un autre mouvement, la voix d'Alanah raisonna dans tout le Sanctuaire.

\- Soldats de Poséidon, je ne souhaite pas que le sang coule inutilement alors je vous le demande, faites demi-tour, retournez de là ou vous venez.

Le général de Chrysaor afficha un regard mauvais.

\- Le Sanctuaire est-il peuplé de lâche, ricana t'il.

Le général de Scylla foudroya l'autre général du regard.

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin.

\- Cesse donc de t'en faire Lycos.

Nictée se tourna vers ses soldats.

\- A l'attaque.

En face d'eux les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent s'élancèrent face à des nuées de marinas.

Au temple d'Athéna, Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et se releva.

\- Visiblement, nos ennemis n'aiment pas vraiment les beaux discours.

\- Ils ne comprennent que le langage des poings, lâcha Michael.

\- Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, tu es exactement pareil, répliqua Lucifer.

\- Hé ! s'insurgea le gardien de la cinquième maison.

Mais alors que le Serpentaire allait ajouter quelque chose, des bruits de pas raisonnèrent sur les marches menant au temple de la déesse.

…..

Voilà, chapitre terminé.

Prochain chapitre : Premiers contacts. Que la guerre commence.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci poupoulebambou pour ton commentaire et bonne fête à toi aussi (bien que je sois en retard).

Le chapitre 8 amorce le véritable début de la guerre contre Poséidon. Je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 8 : Premiers Contacts.

Le Grand Pope venait de rejoindre Alanah, Michael et Lucifer au temple d'Athéna. Ces derniers fixèrent Adam surpris de le voir recouvert de l'armure d'or de la Vierge.

\- Préparez-vous à prendre part aux combats.

Les deux chevaliers d'or hochèrent la tête alors que les quatre personnes présentes au temple sentirent subitement de nombreux cosmos s'affrontaient violemment.

\- Les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent viennent d'engager le combat avec les troupes de Poséidon, les informa le Grand Pope.

\- Et ça ne semble pas très bien se passer pour les nôtres, nota Lucifer, si j'en juge par les différents cosmos que je ressens.

\- Rien d'étonnant, nous sommes largement en sous-nombre, rétorqua le Grand Pope, si nous ne faisons rien, les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent vont se faire décimer.

\- Allons-y alors ! s'exclama Michael.

\- Athéna, restez ici, Thésée, Ulysse et les autres chevaliers vous protégeront. Michael, Lucifer, vous venez avec moi.

\- Où ? demanda le chevalier du serpentaire.

\- Au Sanctuaire sous-marin, Poséidon ne doit pas s'attendre à voir débarquer trois chevaliers d'or, répondit le Grand Pope de la Vierge.

Michael se tourna vers Alanah, hésitant à suivre Adam, n'aimant pas beaucoup le fait de la laisser sans protection. Aller aider ses frères d'armes au Sanctuaire était une chose mais aller sur le domaine de Poséidon en laissant Alanah seule était différent.

\- Vas-y, fit Athéna. Je te fais confiance.

Le lion d'or approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'élancer en direction de la maison du bélier.

\- En avant ! s'exclama-t-il sans attendre les autres.

\- Rah mais c'est pas vrai celui-là, grogna Lucifer avant de courir à sa suite bien vite suivit par Adam.

Au colisée, le combat était en train de tourner court, les défenseurs du Sanctuaires subissaient de lourde perte. Les chevaliers de bronze du dauphin, du loup, de l'hydre femelle, du petit lion et de l'ours ainsi que les chevaliers d'argents de la tarentule, de la flèche, de la mouche et de persée étaient déjà tombé aux combats sous les yeux impuissants de leurs frères d'armes, tous dépassés par le surnombre et la lâcheté des hommes de Poséidon qui s'attaquaient à chacun d'entre eux à plusieurs, parfois même à plus de dix contre un.

\- Retraite, on se replie à la maison du bélier, ordonna le chevalier d'argent Nestor de l'Autel.

Nestor de l'Autel était le premier et le plus vieux chevalier de cette génération. Il n'avait pas moins de vingt-cinq ans. Sa famille avait donné de nombreux chevaliers à Athéna, tous chevaliers de l'Autel, sauf un, Cygès, qui fut lors de la précédente guerre sainte, chevalier d'or du Cancer. Or, son frère benjamin, âgé de huit ans, Aristée était en voie de devenir le nouveau chevalier d'or du Cancer.

\- Nous sommes débordés ! s'écria le chevalier de bronze de la Licorne.

Nestor serra les dents.

\- J'ai dit retraite !

\- Par les boulets de l'Enfer ! s'exclama le chevalier d'argent Ménélas de Cerbère.

\- Par la charge du Centaure ! s'écria le chevalier d'argent Agamemnon du Centaure.

Nestor regarda les deux frères. L'ainé, Agamemnon avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux noirs. Il avait à peine dix-sept ans, pourtant, il était à l'heure actuelle, le plus fort des chevaliers d'argent à égalité avec Nestor. Et puis, il y'avait Ménélas, douze ans à peine. Ménélas avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus.

\- Par les météores de l'aigle.

Aussitôt plusieurs dizaines de météores frappèrent les rangs de Poséidon, tuant un requin et deux poissons. Les trois autres chevaliers d'argent s'arrêtèrent pour regarder l'aigle. Même si elle n'avait que douze ans comme Ménélas, elle était très jolie. Et comme elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son masque avant la bataille, tout le monde pouvait voir son visage. Elle avait des yeux vert jade et des lèvres douces ainsi que de long cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates.

\- Hélène, fit Ménélas complétement sous le charme.

\- La plus belle des femmes chevaliers, compléta Agamemnon.

Nestor ne put qu'approuver de la tête.

\- Au lieu de me mater, répliqua Hélène, bougez-vous !

Michael avait sans doute battu le record de vitesse du Sanctuaire. Partant depuis le temple d'Athéna jusqu'à la maison du Taureau, il avait mis à peine une heure en courant comme un mort de faim. Sentant son cosmos, le chevalier d'or de la Balance se retourna vers le chevalier d'or du Lion.

\- Où ils sont les ennemis ! s'exclama Michael qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Thésée soupira.

\- Ils se dirigent vers la maison du bélier, les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent survivants se replient vers nous.

\- J'y vais, fit Michael, je vais les aider.

\- Pas si vite, soupira Thésée. Tu ne devais pas aller sur le territoire de Poséidon, par hasard ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Alors prends ça.

Thésée se saisit d'une des épées de la Balance et la tendit à Michael.

\- Tu en auras besoin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour détruire les piliers du sanctuaire sous-marin, répondit le Grand Pope qui venait d'arriver suivit par Lucifer, tout d'eux essoufflés tandis que Michael était encore frais comme un gardon.

\- Hein ? demanda benoitement le lion d'or.

\- Pour détruire la base de Poséidon, il faut détruire les sept piliers dont chacun d'eux est protégé par un général. Trois piliers sont actuellement vulnérables car non défendu ou presque. Cependant pour détruire les piliers, les armes de la Balance sont indispensables, expliqua Adam.

Thésée approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de remettre à Adam, un bouclier de la Balance, et un des tridents de l'armure d'or à Lucifer.

\- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, fit Michael. C'est parti.

Aussitôt, Michael partit telle une fusée en direction d'Ulysse et de la maison du Bélier.

\- Il ne s'arrête donc jamais ? demanda Thésée à Lucifer.

\- Jamais, répondit le Serpentaire en secouant la tête.

Hélène, Agamemnon, Nestor, Ménélas et le chevalier de bronze de la Licorne venaient de rejoindre Ulysse à l'intérieur de la maison du bélier.

\- Ils arrivent par centaines, parvint à dire Hélène à bout de souffle.

Ulysse serra les dents en voyant les ennemis arriver, l'aigle avait raison. Bon sang, il était vraiment en sous-nombre. A leur tête se trouvait les généraux de Scylla et de Chrisaor, prêts à en découdre. Nictée s'avança en ricanant.

\- Où est cette pathétique déesse que vous servez ! s'écria-t-il.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna serrèrent les dents sous l'insulte lorsqu'un puissant cosmos raisonna dans la première maison du zodiaque.

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter Alanah, raclure ! s'exclama une voix venant de derrière les saints. Par le plasma foudroyant !

Immédiatement des centaines rayons de lumière dorées formant un quadrillage apparurent dans les lignes ennemies. Comprenant le danger, Nictée et Lycos pondirent sur les côtés, esquivant de peu l'attaque mais nombre de leurs soldats n'eurent pas cette chance et près d'un tiers d'entre eux succombèrent à l'attaque. Hélène tourna son regard et aperçut Michael dont le cosmos rayonnait tel le soleil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, murmura l'aigle. Il est tellement fort en plus, et dire qu'il a deux ans de moins que moi.

Ces mots n'échappèrent pas aux autres chevaliers présent. Les épaules de Ménélas s'affaissèrent, déprimé. Agamemnon roula des yeux devant le caractère si faible de son frère cadet.

\- Au lieu de te morfondre, bats toi et impressionne la, crétin.

Mais alors que Ménélas allait répondre… .

\- Par les cent serpents de l'Eden ! s'exclama une autre voie qu'Ulysse reconnut comme celle de Lucifer.

Immédiatement, une centaine de serpent de lumière dorée s'élancèrent sur les rangs de Poséidon, faisant succomber une vingtaine de marinas.

\- Il semble que le rapport de force est changée, lâcha la voix d'Adam alors que le grand pope se plaça devant Ulysse rapidement suivit par Michael et Lucifer.

Adam regarda brièvement Michael et Lucifer. Tous deux maitrisaient déjà, trois des quatre techniques de leurs constellations. Ils leur restaient à maitriser l'ultime technique de leurs constellations, ce que peu de lion et de serpentaires des générations précédentes étaient parvenus à faire.

\- Ulysse, fit Adam, Lucifer, Michael et moi partons prendre d'assaut le sanctuaire sous-marin, je te confis Athéna et le Sanctuaire.

Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire obtempéra d'un signe de tête. Adam se tourna ensuite vers les chevaliers d'argent et vers le chevalier de bronze survivants.

\- Battez en retraite. Nestor, tu protégeras la maison du Cancer, Ménélas, tu t'occuperas de la maison du Lion, Agamemnon, la maison de la Vierge. Quant à toi Hélène, rends-toi auprès d'Athéna, tu seras sa garde rapprochée.

Adam se tourna vers le chevalier de bronze de la Licorne. Clairement, le chevalier n'avait pas le niveau pour cette guerre, pas encore, et Adam ne souhaitait pas gâcher inutilement des vies.

\- Olympos, tu suivras Hélène.

Nictée jeta un regard provocateur au Grand Pope.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser passer comme ça, rejoindre le Seigneur Poséidon, tu rêves le vieux.

Subitement, un cosmos s'éleva dans la maison du Bélier, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Soit tu nous laisse passer, soit je t'explose ! s'emporta Michael.

Lucifer soupira, Michael et sa témérité à toute épreuve… .

\- Ah ah ah, se moqua le gardien du pilier de l'Océan Indien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pu vaincre Nélée que tu me vaincras moi, petit lionceau.

Le cosmos de Michael gagna encore en intensité.

\- Il n'y a qu'Alanah qui est le droit de m'appeler comme ça la poiscaille. Prends ça, par les crocs du lion !

Immédiatement Michael donna un puissant coup de poing au sol, provoquant un tremblement de terre. Nictée sauta dans les airs et bondit sur le chevalier du lion qui esquiva d'un bond sur le côté. Mais alors que Michael se préparait à contre-attaquer.

\- Par les serres de l'aigle ! s'exclama le général de Scylla.

L'attaque fila droit sur Michael trop occupé avec Nictée pour pouvoir parer l'attaque.

\- Par la Griffe du Tonnerre ! rugit Lucifer en s'interposant entre Michael et le général de Scylla bloquant ainsi l'attaque de ce dernier avec sa propre attaque.

\- Tout le monde à son poste, ordonna Adam à ses troupes avant de se tourner vers les marinas. Par les Six Mondes de la Métempsychose.

Immédiatement, le gros des troupes de Poséidon furent balayés. Visiblement Poséidon avait levé une armée au pied levé mais sans leur donner une formation adéquate misant sur le nombre pour surclasser les saints. Stratégie efficace contre des chevaliers de bronze et d'argents inexpérimenté comme l'étaient actuellement les jeunes saints mais grossière erreur quand on faisait face à des chevaliers d'or. Lycos siffla entre ses dents, maudissant Nictée et son emportement en voyant le peu d'effectif de marinas restant, cinq requins et deux raies ainsi qu'un seul et unique poisson.

\- Ulysse, je te fais confiance pour te charger du reste, Michael, Lucifer avec moi, fit Adam alors qu'il vit les chevaliers d'argents et de bronze franchir la maison du Bélier pour se diriger vers celle du Taureau.

Ulysse hocha la tête tandis que les trois autres chevaliers d'or étaient déjà en train de descendre les marches menant au Colisée.

\- Nictée, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Emmène les troupes qu'il nous reste jusqu'à Athéna. Je me charge du Sagittaire.

\- Hé, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui donne les ordres, s'insurgea le général de chrysaor.

\- Parce que c'est à cause de toi que nos effectifs se sont réduits à une peau de chagrin, grogna Lycos.

Nictée serra les dents mais obéit donnant ordre aux marinas de le suivre.

\- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir passer, lança Ulysse.

\- Oh que oui, par les serres de l'aigle.

\- Une attaque ne fonctionne pas deux fois sur un chevalier, dit Ulysse en esquivant l'attaque d'un simple pas de côté.

Lycos lui adressa un sourire provocateur.

\- Ah oui, alors que dis-tu de ça ? Par les crocs du loup.

Aussitôt une image de loup se superposa à Lycos qui chargea le chevalier d'or du sagittaire. Le général des mers parvint à frapper Ulysse qui mettant ses bras en croix parvint à se protéger du gros de l'attaque. Cependant, ce dernier fut projeté en arrière, libérant le passage à Nictée et ses hommes qui se hâtèrent de quitter la maison du Bélier. Ulysse se releva presque immédiatement lançant à Lycos un regard de défis.

\- Très bien, fit Ulysse, si tu le prends comme ça, je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Ulysse éleva son cosmos, prêt à combattre pour de bon.

Pendant ce temps, Michael, Lucifer et Adam venait de quitter l'enceinte du Sanctuaire courant en direction de la Mer Méditerranée. Le Grand Pope regarda brièvement le Lion et le Serpentaire. Ils n'étaient que trois, trois contre au moins quatre généraux et un dieu. Autant dire qu'ils étaient mal partis. Mais ils étaient les guerriers du Sanctuaires, les chevaliers de l'espoir, les chevaliers de la déesse Athéna, les protecteurs de la Terre. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'échouer.

…..

Et voilà, fin du chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou. Merci poupoulebambou et opalh pour vous commentaires.

Maintenant avant ce nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude, réponse aux commentaires, remarques et questions concernant le chapitre précédent.

Alors les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent n'auront pas de grands rôles dans la fiction, ceux sont des personnages secondaires. Cependant, on pourra les voir assez régulièrement même si la plupart du temps ils ne seront là que pour des caméos comme on dit, du moins en ce qui concerne cet arc et le suivant. Il y' a cinq arc principaux de prévus (d'ailleurs deux d'entre seront consacrés à un même adversaire). Le premier arc, l'arc du Sanctuaire concernant la présentation des premiers chevaliers d'or est plutôt un mini arc. Entre tous ces arcs, il y'aura quelques chapitres pour permettre de sortir un peu de tous ces combats et pour présenter les nouveaux chevaliers d'or qui arriveront par la suite. En plus de ça, il y' aura des HS. Dans ces HS, on parlera justement des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent, pas tous évidemment mais les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent principaux comme Nestor, Ménélas, Agamemnon, Hélène et Olympos auront le droit à quelques chapitres HS rien que pour eux. Donc oui, on les reverra. Et je ne veux pas spoiler mais la guerre contre Poséidon n'est que la première des quatre qu'Athéna et ses saints devront mener.

…..

Chapitre 9 : Lycos général de Scylla du Pilier du Pacifique Sud.

Cela faisait pas moins de deux heures que Adam de la Vierge, Michael du Lion et Lucifer du Serpentaire courait en direction de la Mer Méditerranée. Tous trois avaient en tête la bataille qui était en train de se dérouler actuellement au Sanctuaire, espérant que leurs compagnons survivraient à cette bataille. Laisser Athéna avec seulement deux chevaliers d'or au lieu des cinq prévus à la base était un pari risqué mais à vrai dire, Adam n'avait pas eu le choix. En effet, même si ils étaient restés et même si la victoire aurait été acquise, Adam avait d'ores et déjà remarqué lors de l'affrontement qu'il y' avait eu plutôt que les troupes de Poséidon n'étaient que de la chair à canon et que par conséquent le dieu des mers devait sans doute avoir de nombreux autres pions à sacrifier. Le risque d'une guerre d'usure et une défaite sur le long terme était plus qu'évident car Adam était prêt à parier que si Poséidon avait suffisamment de troupes potentiels en réserve pour reformer ses régiments alors il pouvait être sûr qu'il possédait potentiellement des hommes pouvant devenir des futurs généraux et en ce cas vaincre les chevaliers d'or par épuisement. Et cela était un risque que le Grand Pope ne pouvait pas courir. Aussi la solution la plus téméraire et la plus ardu, celle d'attaquer Poséidon sur son propre terrain était aussi celle ayant le plus de chance de réussite.

\- Au temple du bélier, Ulysse encra son regard dans celui du général de Scylla.

\- Abandonne tant qu'il en est temps, fit le Sagittaire.

\- Abandonner, rugit Lycos.

Le cosmos du général des mers s'éleva dans la première des treize maisons du zodiaque.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi, par le Dard de la Reine des abeilles.

Aussitôt Lycos s'élança pour porter le coup au chevalier d'or mais celui parvint à bloquer l'attaque avec une grande facilité bloquant le bras du général de scylla de la main gauche avant de frapper le ventre de ce dernier avec son poing droit. La puissance et l'impact du coup propulsa le général des mers en arrière, son dos heurtant l'un des piliers de la maison du bélier.

\- Toi ! hurla Lycos, tu crois pouvoir me tourner en ridicule.

\- Ton attaque est trop faible, le nargua Ulysse.

Lycos serra les dents.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis faible.

Le général de Scylla s'élança sur le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. S'en suivit un alors un combat au corps à corps où Ulysse prit petit à petit l'avantage. Lycos pivota sur son pied gauche et lança sa jambe droite en direction de la tempe d'Ulysse. Mais ce dernier bloqua l'attaque à l'aide de son bras gauche. Le général des mers recula avant de se remettre en garde.

\- Tu es plus fort que tu en as l'air chevalier, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, tu ne bloqueras pas cette attaque.

Le cosmos du général de Scylla s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

\- Essais de bloquer cette attaque, par l'Inhalation du vampire.

Mais à peine eu-t-il lancé son attaque que… .

\- Trop lent, fit la voix du chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

\- Quoi, tressaillit Lycos qui se retourna in extrémiste pour parer l'attaque d'Ulysse.

Le Sagittaire fit un bond au-dessus de lui et alors que Lycos pivotait pour lui faire face, Ulysse utilisant son cosmos, posa sa main droite sur son torse et projeta son adversaire en arrière.

\- Tu n'arriveras jamais à m'avoir, tu es trop lent, commenta Ulysse.

Subitement, Lycos se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si drôle ? demanda le chevalier d'or.

\- Rien, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Tu as été honnête envers moi et tu t'es battu pour de bon. Je m'excuse de ne pas en avoir fait autant.

Ulysse plissa les yeux concentré.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que je ne me battais pas sérieusement. Je voulais être sûr que tu en vailles la peine. Je dois dire que tu mérites vraiment ton titre de chevalier d'or mais maintenant je vais pouvoir me battre pour de bon.

Subitement, Lycos disparut du champ de vision d'Ulysse et se retrouva derrière lui en une fraction de seconde, à la grande stupéfaction du chevalier d'or.

\- C'est terminé, par l'Étranglement du serpent.

Aussitôt, le Sagittaire commença à manquer d'air puis ses yeux se révulsèrent avant de devenir blanc. Lycos relâcha sa prise qui tomba au sol inanimé.

\- Tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi. Je suis le troisième général de Poséidon en termes de puissance. J'ai appris pour ton combat contre Cycnos de l'Hippocampe, vous aviez fait match nul. Malheureusement pour toi, Cycnos est le plus faible des généraux.

Se désintéressant du Sagittaire, Lycos tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la maison du Taureau.

Adam, Lucifer et Michael arrivèrent devant la mer. Tous trois se trouvait sur un pic rocheux. Juste au-dessous d'eux, la mer.

\- Voilà comment nous allons procéder, fit le Grand Pope. Nous allons élever notre cosmos au maximum et ensuite nous sauterons à l'eau à pied joint. De cette manière, nous atteindrons le fond de la mer et de ce fait le royaume sous-marin grâce à notre cosmos. Vous avez bien compris ?

\- Oui, répondirent le Lion et le Serpentaire à l'unisson.

Immédiatement, les trois chevaliers d'or commencèrent à faire augmenter leurs cosmos. L'échec n'était pas permis.

Lycos était sur le point de quitter la maison du bélier lorsqu'il ressentit un cosmos s'élevait derrière lui. Ce même cosmos qu'il avait cru avoir éteint à jamais.

\- Tu es plus résistant que je ne l'aurais cru, dit le général de Scylla en faisant demi-tour dans l'optique d'achever le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

Et il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour retourner sur ses pas. Devant lui, se dresser le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire qui venait de se remettre debout. Lycos soupira.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas retenu la leçon. Par l'Etrangement du Serpent.

Cette fois-ci, Ulysse se retourna et avant que Lycos ne puisse exécuter sa technique, le Sagittaire le frappa au visage, le propulsant en arrière alors que le général des mers heurta le sol.

\- Comment ? demanda Lycos.

\- C'est simple, pour la deuxième fois, une même attaque ne marche jamais deux fois sur un chevalier d'or. Et deuxièmement, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir retenu tes coups et ta puissance lors du début de notre combat.

Lycos secoua la tête n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais lors de ton combat contre Cycnos… .

\- J'avais également limité ma puissance.

\- Voilà qui change tout, dit alors le général de Scylla. En ce cas notre affrontement risque d'être plus ardu que prévu. Tant mieux, j'aime les défis.

\- Au moins cela nous fait un point commun.

Aussitôt les deux adversaires augmentèrent leurs cosmos, prêts à combattre, sérieusement cette fois-ci. Le temps des préliminaires étaient terminés, il était maintenant temps de s'affronter pour de bon.

Michael observa le royaume sous-marin, la Vierge et le Serpentaire à ses côtés. C'était étrange comme le royaume de Poséidon avait des similitudes avec le Sanctuaire. Devant eux se trouvait un chemin de pierre qui a n'en pas douté devait mener directement au temple de Poséidon et à ses sept piliers. Au-dessus d'eux l'eau faisait office de ciel. L'étrangeté supplémentaire était sans le moindre doute qu'ils pouvaient respirer sous l'eau.

\- Comme c'est étrange, remarqua Lucifer.

C'est le cosmos de Poséidon, expliqua Adam. Grâce à son cosmos, le dieu des mers refoule l'eau du fond des mers vers la surface et crée un espace tout autour de son territoire où l'on peut respirer de l'oxygène comme une sorte de bulle d'air en plein milieu de l'eau. C'est aussi grâce à son cosmos et aux piliers que le sanctuaire sous-marin peut se tenir debout. Briser les piliers affaiblis le royaume de Poséidon mais seule sa défaite engloutira son royaume pour de bon.

Balayant les environs du regard, Lucifer constata que le chemin de pierre était entouré de rochers, rochers suffisamment grand, gros et large pour préparer une ou plusieurs embuscades.

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, reprit le Grand Pope. Nous allons nous élancer à l'assaut des piliers. Vous me suivrez jusqu'à l'entrée du royaume puis nous nous séparerons pour être le plus efficace possible. Une fois nos objectifs personnels atteints nous nous rejoindrons au temple de Poséidon pour lancer l'assaut contre le dieu des mers.

Le choc entre leurs attaques faisait vibrer l'air autour d'eux, Lycos et Ulysse rivalisait de coups et de ruse. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce combat serait indécis jusqu'à la fin. Les coups de poing et de pied volèrent, pleuvant sur les deux adversaires, mais aucun des deux ne parvint à prendre l'avantage.

S'arrêtant quelques instants pour reprendre leurs souffles, les deux adversaires se défièrent une nouvelle fois du regard.

\- Cette fois, il est temps d'en finir ! s'exclama le général de Scylla.

Faisant un bond en arrière, Lycos s'éloigna d'Ulysse alors que tous deux enflammèrent leurs cosmos.

\- Par le Coup de Patte du Grizzli !

\- Par La Foudre Atomique !

Aussitôt les deux techniques se percutèrent de plein fouet. La patte du grizzli heurta de plein fouet une multitude de boule d'énergie foudroyante et brulante. Le choc entre les deux techniques fut telle qu'une onde de choc avec pour épicentre Lycos et Ulysse traversa toute la maison du bélier, se faisant ressentir dans tout le Sanctuaire.

Nictée et ses hommes s'arrêtèrent l'espace de quelques instants en ressentant l'onde de choc, leurs regards braquaient sur les lieux du combat.

Depuis la maison du Taureau, Thésée se figea. De là où il était, il pouvait aisément deviner son ainé en train de se battre corps et âme face à l'un des généraux de Poséidon. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que les généraux des mers étaient aux côtés des juges d'Hadès connus pour être de redoutables adversaires.

Reprenant tous deux leurs souffles à une dizaine de mètre de distance l'un de l'autre, Ulysse et Lycos se sourire malgré eux. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, ils ressentaient le frisson du combat.

\- Je dois reconnaitre que je suis surpris d'avoir enfin un adversaire de valeur à affronter, dit Lycos.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, lui répondit Ulysse. C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois mon ennemi, tu aurais pu faire un rival de valeur. Malheureusement, je vais devoir en finir rapidement. Je ne vais pas laisser Thésée se battre seul si je peux l'empêcher.

\- Bien, conclua Lycos, en ce cas, il est temps de finir ce combat.

Les cosmos d'Ulysse du Sagittaire et de Lycos de Scylla s'embrasèrent, brillant de mille feux. Ulysse s'empara de l'arc du Sagittaire et encocha la flèche d'or tandis que Lycos tendant les bras vers son adversaire, paume ouverte dans sa direction concentra son cosmos dans ses mains pour lancer son ultime attaque.

Michael, Adam et Lucifer stoppèrent leurs courses à l'entrée du domaine de Poséidon. Échangeant un regard, les trois chevaliers d'or se séparèrent d'un accord commun d'un simple signe de tête. Lucifer partit en direction du pilier de l'Océan Indien, Adam prit la direction du pilier de l'Océan Arctique tandis que Michael choisit la direction du pilier de l'Océan Pacifique Sud.

Dans la maison du Bélier, Ulysse et Lycos se jetèrent un dernier regard de défis avant de lancer leurs attaques respectives.

\- Prends ça ! Hurla Lycos. Par La Grande Tornade.

Aussitôt, Ulysse lança sa propre attaque.

\- Par la Flèche d'Or du Sagittaire.

Immédiatement la flèche traversa l'espace, traversant la tornade de Lycos sous les yeux impuissants de ce dernier qui ne vit et ne sentit que trop tard la flèche d'or percer son armure puis transpercer son cœur.

Lycos tomba à genoux, le sang au bord des lèvres avant de s'écrouler face contre terre. Ulysse s'avança, retourna le cadavre de Lycos avant de lui arracher la flèche du cœur.

\- Tiens bon Thésée, j'arrive.

Le chevalier d'or rangea ses armes et s'élança en direction du temple de Taureau.

...

Voilà, chapitre terminé. Je m'attèle à la suite le plus vite possible. Cependant, il est possible que le temps d'attente soit plus long pour les prochains chapitres. Je vais essayer d'avancer ma fiction: Les Fils de Memphis sur laquelle j'ai pris pas mal de retard. Bon, rassurez-vous, je pense que le chapitre 10 devrait arriver si tout va bien fin janvier ou début février mais cela n'est qu'une estimation.

Bisous et bonne journée ou bon soir ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour les commentaires. Pour la hiérarchie, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, j'espère qu'elle était cohérente.

Bon alors, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans la publication pour prendre un peu d'avance, du coup, je ne publie que maintenant.

Bref, bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 10 : Premiers pas vers la victoire.

Michael s'arrêta subitement. Devant lui se dressait le Pilier du Pacifique Sud. Celui-ci, dont la base reposait à une cinquantaine de mètre de lui, semblait monter jusqu'à la surface. Le saint du Lion s'avança sans réfléchir, fonçant tête baissé. Son unique but était de détruire ce pilier. Si personne ne le défendait alors c'était encore mieux. Mais alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, Michael sauta précipitamment sur le côté, esquivant ainsi un coup surgit de nulle part.

\- Tu es doué, lança une voix provenant du pilier.

Le chevalier d'or se tourna alors vers la position de la voix. Là, devant lui, se trouvait un marina, du régiment des requins. En le regardant, Michael vit que la scale*(Voir fin de chapitre) de ce marina ressemblait à un requin blanc, ce que confirma le marina.

\- Je suis Lobos du requin blanc. J'ai pour mission de protéger ce pilier jusqu'au retour du général de Scylla.

Lucifer s'avança prudemment lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du Pilier de l'Océan Indien. Qu'un pilier ne soit pas gardé même si le général chargeait de le protéger était à la base en mission était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire regarda autour de lui cherchant un éventuel piège avant de soupirer.

\- Allez, montre toi, je sais que tu es là. Un pilier ne reste jamais sans défense.

Subitement, un cosmos se fit ressentir juste devant le pilier tandis que Lucifer pu enfin voir, le marina qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier portait la scale du requin bleu. Le Serpentaire soupira. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire requin qui allait le stopper.

\- Bienvenu chevalier. Je suis Ibros du requin bleu. Sais-tu que mon repas préféré c'est le serpent cru?

Lucifer roula des yeux, blasé d'entrer de jeu.

\- Vraiment, faut vraiment travailler ton sens de l'humour. Il est encore pire que celui de Michael. Par Athéna, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

\- Hé ! tu me sembles trop mature pour un gosse.

\- Plus que toi, ça c'est sûr.

Subitement, piqué à vif, le cosmos du requin bleu se manifesta une nouvelle fois, commençant à augmenter.

\- Tu vas voir sale gosse.

Pour toute réponse, Lucifer se contenta de bailler.

Adam venait de rejoindre le Pilier de l'Océan Arctique. En face de lui, juste devant le pilier se trouvait le marina du requin baleine. Ce dernier se démarquait des autres requins ou même de tous les autres marinas qu'il avait pu voir. Un gros ventre était bien visible protégé par la scale du requin et Adam l'espace de quelques secondes se demanda comment Poséidon ou ses généraux avaient bien pu recruter un soldat de plusieurs centaines de kilos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça le vieux! s'exclama le requin baleine.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un marina aussi gros, le provoqua le Grand Pope.

\- Hé ! s'insurgea le concerné, je suis pas gros, juste enrobé. Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de Valmer du requin baleine.

Devant le Pilier du Pacifique Sud, Michael lança un regard perçant à son adversaire.

\- Espèce de lâche, tu n'as pas honte d'attaquer les gens en traitre.

\- C'est la guerre gamin, répliqua le marina. Mon pauvre petit, tu crois vraiment qu'il y'a des règles à la guerre. La seule loi de la guerre c'est tué ou être tué.

Le marina éclata de rire.

\- Et moi, je vais te dévorer !

Augmentant son cosmos, le requin blanc ouvrit les hostilités.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Par les dents de la mer !

Immédiatement, Lobos s'élança sur Michael qui bloqua le coup avec sa main gauche avec une grande facilité à la plus grande surprise de son adversaire.

\- C'est trop facile, soupira le garçon, je vais te montrer ce qu'est une véritable attaque.

Subitement, le cosmos de Michael se manifesta, brillant d'une lumière dorée.

\- Par l'éclair foudroyant

Aussitôt le poing de Michael frappa de plein fouet le requin blanc qui fut transpercé de part en part par la technique foudroyante du Lion d'Or, les yeux exorbités et injectés de sang.

Lobos tomba à terre sans vie. Sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à son ancien adversaire, Michael s'avança jusqu'à se trouvait devant le pilier et se concentra. Son cosmos se mit à briller et il se retrouva bientôt entouré d'une aura dorée. Tout de suite après, l'épée de la Balance réagit se mettant à briller elle aussi. Concentrant son cosmos, Michael fit en bond en avant, prit de l'élan, sauta dans les airs puis donna un puissant coup d'épée chargé de cosmos dans le Pilier de l'Océan Pacifique Sud. Immédiatement, le pilier se fissura puis s'écroula. Il en résultat une secousse qui se répercuta dans tout le sanctuaire sous-marin, faisant comprendre à tout le monde que le premier des sept piliers venait de s'effondrer.

Lucifer lança un sourire moqueur à son adversaire.

\- On dirait que mon entêté de Lion d'Or vient d'atteindre son premier objectif. Vous autres les marinas êtes tellement faibles.

\- La ferme ! rugit son adversaire. Je vais te tuer puis venger Lobos.

\- Cause toujours.

Ibros s'élança sur Lucifer, son cosmos se manifestant autour de lui.

\- Prends ça, par la morsure du terrifiant requin bleu !

Lucifer pivota à quatre-vingt-dix degrés au dernier moment esquivant ainsi l'attaque sans le moindre mal, tandis qu'Ibros frappait dans le vide. Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire autre chose, le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire abattit sur lui sa propre attaque.

\- Par la Griffe du Tonnerre.

L'attaque du Serpentaire s'abattit sur son adversaire, tué sur le coup. Lucifer s'avança vers le pilier et comme l'avait fait Michael quelques minutes plutôt, le chevalier d'or se positionna juste devant le pilier et augmenta son cosmos avant de brandirent le trident d'or de la Balance. Concentrant puis transférant son cosmos dans l'arme de Thésée, Lucifer lança son arme sur le pilier tel une lance. Le pilier se fendit avant de se briser puis s'écroula. Une nouvelle secousse retentit dans le sanctuaire sous-marin avant que Lucifer ne ramasse l'arme de la Balance.

\- Vous êtes vraiment faible, soupira Lucifer. J'espère que les généraux en valent la peine.

Valmer écarquilla les yeux de surprises tandis qu'Adam arborait un sourire fier.

\- Comment, lâcha le requin baleine, comment de simple gamin arrivent-ils à faire ça ?

\- Ces simples gamins comme tu dis sont des chevaliers d'or. Ceux sont de génies. Ils sont bien plus forts que moi lorsque j'avais le même âge. Non en fait, ils me surpassent tout court. A l'heure actuelle, ils sont presque aussi forts que moi lorsque j'étais à mon meilleur niveau. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils seront les chevaliers les plus puissants de cette génération. Et ils ont encore une très grande marge de progression.

Adam s'assit en tailleur sur le sol sous le regard surpris de son adversaire.

\- Que dirais-tu de te rendre ? demanda Adam. Je n'ai aucune envie de tuer inutilement mes adversaires si je peux l'éviter.

Adam n'avait jamais aimé prendre des vies inutilement. Jadis, du temps où il était un jeune homme plein d'énergie, Adam avait été un chevalier de bronze. Peu de temps avant que la guerre contre Poséidon lors de la sixième guerre sainte, l'actuel Grand Pope avait alors était promu du rang de chevalier de bronze à celui de chevalier d'or par le Grand Pope Gilgamesh du Scorpion. De chevalier de bronze d'Andromède, il était devenu chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Son frère cadet Nyctimos, chevalier de Bronze du Petit Lion avait été également promu au rang de chevalier d'or. Il n'en restait pas moins que comme tout chevalier d'Andromède, Adam détestait la violence. C'était pour cette raison, qu'avant de combattre, Adam demandait toujours à ses adversaires s'ils voulaient abandonner.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! rugit le requin baleine. Par le gosier du requin baleine.

Valmer sauta sur son adversaire et frappa. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir touché le chevalier d'or de la Vierge, il remarqua que son attaque passa au travers du chevalier d'or qui s'évanouit tel un mirage.

\- Une illusion, comprit de lui-même le marina.

\- Exactement, répondit Adam qui se trouvait à peine à dix mètres derrière lui. Alors, veux-tu abandonner ?

Valmer se retourna vers le chevalier d'or en maugréant.

\- Tu vas voir si j'abandonne ! s'exclama le requin baleine avant de frapper Adam qui disparut une nouvelle fois.

Le requin baleine hurla de rage tandis qu'Adam réapparaissait une nouvelle fois derrière lui. Valmer n'avait jamais été aussi en colère, ce maudit chevalier se moquait de lui, non, pire que ça, il le tournait en ridicule. Et pire que tout, c'était un vieil homme de plus de deux cent cinquante ans qui était en train de la battre, et sans effort en plus.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à reconnaitre sa défaite, dit finalement le Grand Pope.

\- La défaite, ria Valmer. Même si je perds ce combat, même si je meurs, la victoire finale est notre. Lycos ou Nictée ou même les deux ramèneront la tête d'Athéna. Je n'ai juste qu'à te ralentir le plus longtemps possible.

Adam soupira.

\- Les généraux de Chrysaor et de Scylla ne vaincront jamais les chevaliers d'or du Sagittaire et de la Balance, c'est peine perdu.

\- C'est plutôt ce dont tu veux te convaincre, répliqua le requin baleine.

Le cosmos du marina l'entoura puis s'intensifia.

\- J'en ai assez de toi, par le gosier du requin baleine !

Une nouvelle fois, l'attaque de Valmer passa au travers d'une illusion.

\- A quoi joues-tu ! s'écria le requin baleine.

\- Mes excuses, répondit Adam qui apparut à dix mètres sur sa droite. Mais vois-tu cela fait deux-cent-cinquante ans que je n'ai plus combattu alors il faut bien que je me remette en jambe.

\- Assez j'en ai assez que tu me tournes en ridicules.

Adam soupira.

\- J'espérais que tu aurais l'intelligence de te rendre. Mais non. Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Adam joignit ses doigts entre eux alors qu'un halo de lumière d'or l'entoura.

\- Par le Châtiment du Ciel !

Soudainement, des spectres jaillirent des mains du Grand Pope et se ruèrent sur Valmer qui impuissant ne put que pousser qu'un cri de surprise et de peur.

Comme les deux autres requins, Valmer s'écroula par terre alors qu'Adam saisissait le bouclier de la Balance jusqu'ici rangé dans son dos. Il augmenta son cosmos, le transmit au bouclier et le lança sur le pilier de l'Océan Arctique. Le troisième pilier, tout comme ses prédécesseurs, se fractura avant de s'écrouler alors que le chevalier d'or de la Vierge récupérait le bouclier dans les décombres tandis que pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure, une secousse traversa le royaume de Poséidon.

Adam balaya l'horizon du regard réfléchissant à sa prochaine cible.

\- Bien tel que je les connais, Lucifer va sans doute se dirigeait vers le pilier gardé par le maitre de l'illusion de Poséidon, donc celui de l'Océan Antarctique. Il y' a fort à parier que la témérité de Michael va l'emmener directement vers le plus puissant des marinas. Donc le général Dragon des Mers, gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, c'est-à-dire à l'exact opposé de sa position.

Adam soupira.

\- En ce cas, je vais me charger du Pilier du Pacific Nord pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cet océan.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Adam quitta les lieux.

Assis sur son trône au milieu de son temple, Poséidon se leva. Le dieu des mers portait sa kamui*. Ses longs cheveux bleu descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Un voile de colère apparut brièvement dans ses yeux améthyste alors qu'il serra les poings. Ces maudits chevaliers d'or venaient de détruire trois de ces piliers. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Et pour corser le tout, le dieu n'avait aucune nouvelle de son armée partie à l'assaut du Sanctuaire.

Dans la maison du Taureau, Thésée s'immobilisa au centre du temple dont il avait reçu temporairement la charge. Il savait qu'à l'heure actuelle Adam, Mikael et Lucifer devaient être arrivé au royaume de Poséidon. Sans nul doute ses frères d'armes avaient déjà dû engager le combat. La seule chose que le chevalier d'or de la Balance espérait, était le fait que ses compagnons réussissent la mission mais aussi et surtout qu'ils rentrent tous les trois vivants du sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais une autre personne occupait aussi ses pensées. Son meilleur ami, Ulysse. Il avait senti le cosmos de ce dernier ainsi que le cosmos de Lycos, le général de Scylla se confrontait dans une ultime attaque. Thésée avait ressenti la victoire de son camarade, cependant le fait restait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'état de santé de son compagnon. Après tout, tous deux avaient grandi ensemble. Ils étaient presque des frères de sang. Subitement, Thésée sortit de ses pensées et réflexions. Il venait de ressentir les cosmos du général de Chrysaor et de ses hommes, ceux ayant survécu aux attaques consécutives du Lion, du Serpentaire et de la Vierge. Malgré lui, le chevalier d'or ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Pour la première fois, il allait combattre dans un vrai combat.

…..

Scale : Armures des marinas. Celles des généraux sont faites en orichalque, celles des régiments sont faites dans un mélange entre le cuire et le titane.

Kamui : Armures que portent les dieux. Il s'agit donc d'armures divines.


	11. Chapter 11

Et hop, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Pour ce qui est des pertes du côté des chevaliers d'Athéna, mystère, je ne dirais rien.

Alors avant toute chose, sache ma chère poupoulebambou, que Michael et Lucifer n'ont pas fini de nous surprendre, ce présent chapitre est justement l'un de ceux dédiés à Lucifer.

Ah au fait, en regardant ton profil, j'ai vu que tu étais Cancer, bienvenu au club ma grande, moi je suis né le 3 juillet. Et je peux te dire que Masque de Mort m'a aussi dégouté, heureusement que Manigoldo a redoré le blason des Cancer et que Masque de Mort c'est rattrapé dans Soul of Gold. Enfin, tu me donnera des nouvelles de mon chevalier d'or du Cancer, enfin quand il apparaitra ^^.

Allez, trêve de bavardage, place au chapitre 11.

…..

Chapitre 11 : Quand le passé refait surface.

Le chevalier d'or de la Balance fixa l'entrée de la maison du Taureau d'où Nictée et ses hommes apparurent. Le général de Chrysaor pénétra le premier dans la deuxième maison du zodiaque suivit de près par cinq requin, deux raies et un poisson, les derniers survivants de l'armée de Poséidon.

Regardant attentivement ses adversaires, Thésée reconnut les animaux que représentaient les soldats de Poséidon. Il reconnaissait aisément le requin taureau, le requin tigre, le grand requin marteau, le requin bouledogue, le requin gris ainsi que la raie manta et la raie chardon et enfin le poisson lune.

Nictée s'avançait sur de sa victoire.

\- Prépare-toi à mourir, chevalier d'or de la Balance.

Thésée secoua la tête et enflamma son cosmos, son armure et son aura brillant tel de l'or pur. Subitement le chevalier d'or s'élança sur les soldats de Nictée et lança sa technique au milieu d'eux afin de les frapper tous ensemble.

\- Par La Colère du Dragon.

Levant son bras droit au ciel, le poing fermé, l'attaque de la Balance propulsa les derniers soldats de Nictée dans les airs. Ces derniers s'écrasèrent au sol quelques secondes plus tard. Aucun ne se releva.

\- Bien, fit Thésée en se tournant vers Nictée qui arborait un visage plein de rage, à nous deux maintenant.

Lucifer stoppa sa course en arrivant à proximité du Pilier de l'Océan Antarctique. Il s'avança d'un pas lent mais sur et décidé. Continuant sa route tout en jetant un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite pour repérer le général des Lyumnades. Aucune trace. Subitement, une femme de la fin de la vingtaine d'année aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux rouges apparut devant le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. Lucifer s'immobilisa devant les marches menant au pilier.

\- Lucifer ! s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix on ne peut plus heureuse.

Lucifer s'immobilisa instantanément, ne parvenant à concevoir ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. La jeune femme descendit doucement les escaliers.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Serrant les dents, Lucifer concentra son cosmos, prêt à frapper.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! rugit le Serpentaire d'une voix érayé. Ne m'approche pas où je te tue.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa en arrivant au milieu des escaliers, stupéfaite.

\- Lucifer, mon cœur, c'est moi. Ne me reconnait donc tu pas ?

Le Serpentaire secoua la tête, serra les dents, se retenant de pleurer. Jamais son cosmos n'avait été aussi hésitant, jamais il n'avait été aussi faible. Sa raison lui ordonnait de frapper, son cœur le suppliait de baisser sa main, de ne pas attaquer.

\- Tu n'es qu'une illusion. Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu es morte quand j'avais huit ans.

Lucifer baissa sa main ne pouvant, malgré tout, se résoudre à attaquer sa mère même s'il s'agissait d'un piège.

\- Je savais que tu étais un lâche général des Lyumnades mais là tu dépasses les bornes. Oser prendre l'apparence de ma mère.

La jeune femme reprit sa marche d'un pas hésitant.

\- Mon chéri, fit-elle, c'est moi.

\- Non, non et non, lâcha Lucifer en secouant la tête. Tu es morte, je t'ai vu mourir.

\- Non mon cœur, tu as cru me voir mourir.

\- Je t'ai vu tomber aux champs d'honneur contre ces deux marinas, répliqua Lucifer.

Lucifer baissa la tête, plongeant dans des souvenirs douloureux. Des années plutôt alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, Lucifer avait vu sa mère mourir en accomplissant son devoir, en protégeant son enfant. Tout avait commencé dix ans plutôt, lorsqu'Octavia avait donné naissance au futur chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. Lucifer avait grandi dans l'amour mais aussi dans les absences répétées de sa mère. En effet, sa mère de son vivant avait été chevalier d'argent de la Grue. Le Grand Pope avait toujours ignoré qu'elle avait eu un enfant. En fait, même si avoir des enfants n'étaient pas interdit aux chevaliers, il était tout de même fortement recommandé de ne pas en avoir, surtout pour les femmes. En revanche, ils étaient interdits pour deux chevaliers d'avoir un enfant ensemble. En effet, les chevaliers d'Athéna risquaient leurs vies aux quotidiens, et l'enfant en question pouvait à tout moment se retrouver orphelin de ses deux parents. De plus, lorsque deux chevaliers avaient un enfant, ils avaient tendance à se concentrer uniquement sur l'enfant et eux-mêmes. Instinct de survie tout à fait naturel mais incompatible avec le devoir des saints.

De par son statut de saint, Octavia était amené à accomplir de nombreuses missions. De fait, elle était souvent amenée à se déplacer pour différentes missions. Pourtant la jeune femme avait élevé, éduqué et protégé son enfant du mieux qu'elle avait pu. C'était justement ce dernier point qui lui avait couté la vie. Un jour alors qu'elle se promenait dans Turin avec son fils, trois éclaireurs marinas avaient attaqué. Faisant son devoir de chevalier, Octavia avait revêtue l'armure d'argent de la Grue. Elle était parvenue à éliminer le premier d'entre eux mais les deux autres l'avaient attaqué en traitre ne lui laissant aucune chance de se défendre ou de survivre à l'attaque. Effrayé, apeuré, attristé, Lucifer avait fui suivant ce que son instinct de survie lui dicter de faire.

Lucifer avait fui, il avait couru dans près de la moitié de Turin poursuivit par deux marinas sanguinaires. Finalement, à bout de force, l'enfant c'était écroulé au milieu d'une rue de la ville. Ses poursuivants l'avaient rapidement rattrapé. Ils le regardaient d'un air à la fois sadique, vicieux et mauvais.

\- Tiens donc, sale gamin, fit le premier portant la scale du poisson chat.

\- Le fils d'un chevalier d'Athéna, enchaina le second portant la scale du poisson clown. Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre.

\- Laisser moi tranquille, murmura l'enfant alors que son cosmos commençait à se manifester faiblement.

Les deux marinas éclatèrent de rire.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? se moqua le poisson chat.

\- J'ai dit laisser moi, murmura l'enfant avec colère cette fois-ci.

Une nouvelle fois, les deux marinas éclatèrent de rire, ne remarquant même pas que le cosmos de Lucifer c'était soudainement mis à augmenter de manière exponentielle.

\- J'ai dit laissez-moi ! hurla le garçon.

Subitement, une décharge de cosmos ayant Lucifer pour origine frappa de plein fouet les deux marinas, les tuant sur le coup, ces derniers s'écroulant à côté de lui.

Cependant, Lucifer revint vite à la réalité ne souhaitant pas revivre ses douloureux souvenirs plus longtemps. Sa mère s'avança doucement vers lui. Le cosmos doux et chaleureux de la jeune femme émana d'elle se propageant jusqu'à son fils. C'était le même cosmos dont Lucifer se souvenait.

\- Arrête-toi ! s'exclama Lucifer. J'en ai assez de tes petits jeux, général des Lyumniades. Tu… Tu ne m'auras pas en prenant l'apparence et la voix de ma mère, ni même en imitant son cosmos. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là.

\- Ta méfiance n'a pas lieu d'être, fit alors une voix en haut des marches.

Lucifer releva la tête en direction de la voix. Ce qu'il vit le statufia. En haut des escaliers se trouvait un homme aux courts cheveux verts et aux yeux bleu océan. Et sa scale n'était autre que celle du général des Lyumnades.

\- Je suis Pélias, général des Lyumnades, gardien du pilier Antarctique.

Lucifer resta stupéfait regardant un coup la jeune femme, un coup le général et ce à plusieurs reprises. Puis finalement son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois sur sa mère qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Maman, murmura t'il tandis que des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

La jeune femme s'avança encore et se décidant finalement à franchir la dernière étape, Octavia s'arrêta devant Lucifer, se mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Le Serpentaire nicha sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule droite de sa mère.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Lucifer entre deux sanglots.

Sa mère lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux tout en replongeant dans ses souvenirs alors qu'elle expliquait son histoire à son enfant.

Octavia gémit en se réveillant, visiblement les deux marinas avaient manqué leurs attaques. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre. L'argentée se releva avant de se masser le cou. Elle regarda autour d'elle, plus une seule âme à proximité. Aucune trace de quiconque. Elle s'élança alors à la recherche de son fils. Elle fouilla la ville de fond en comble et arriva finalement dans une rue où elle découvrit les deux marinas du régiment des poissons au sol, face contre terre, morts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se demanda la jeune femme.

\- C'est ton fils, lui répondit une voix derrière elle.

Aussitôt Octavia se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Pélias, général des Lyumnades. Le de chevalier d'argent de la Grue recula plusieurs pas en arrière.

\- Que lui as-tu fais ? demanda t'elle en se mettant en garde.

\- Rien, répondit le général de Poséidon. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance m'a devancé.

Le regard désespéré de d'Octavia n'échappa pas à Pélias.

\- Viens avec moi, proposa le général des mers. Une nouvelle guerre sainte ne va pas tarder à commencer. Tu sais comme moi que c'est le meilleur moyen pour récupérer ton fils. Le Sanctuaire va sans nul doute faire de lui un chevalier, le Grand Pope ne te laissera pas le récupérer.

Octavia se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Malheureusement, Pélias avait raison, jamais Adam ne lui laisserait récupérer son enfant, pas alors que celui-ci avait réussi à éliminer seul, sans effort et sans entrainement deux marinas.

Lucifer resta stupéfait par l'histoire de sa mère. Alors comme ça, elle avait trahi le Sanctuaire, trahi Athéna et avait rallié Poséidon par amour pour son enfant, dans l'unique but de le récupérer.

\- Tu sais tout maintenant, fit Octavia en finissant son récit. Durant ces deux longues années, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que d'attendre que cette guerre sainte éclate pour pouvoir te ramener auprès de moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rejoint au Sanctuaire plutôt que de m'attendre ici ?

\- Parce que je n'aurais pas pu te ramener à la maison, répondit Octavia. Parce que le Sanctuaire ne m'aurait pas laissé rester à tes côtés. Parce que je suis ta mère. Et parce que les lois du Sanctuaire interdisent à une mère de former son enfant. Soi-disant pour que les sentiments de la mère n'altère pas son jugement.

Le garçon se blottit d'avantage contre sa mère. Cette réponse était logique.

Du haut des escaliers, Pélias regardait la scène avec un rictus mauvais. Il était bientôt l'heure de finir cette histoire pour de bon.

\- Lucifer, veux-tu rester avec moi ? demanda Octavia.

\- Oui. Rentrons ensemble. C'est ce que je souhaite le plus, rester auprès de toi.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors, fit Octavia.

Soudainement, mû par une étrange intuition, Lucifer se détacha rapidement de sa mère et effectua un bond en arrière, ce qui lui sauva la vie. Le Serpentaire cligna des yeux en regardant sa mère, comprenant douloureusement ce qui avait failli lui arriver. Sa mère venait d'essayer de lui porter une attaque, une attaque mortelle.

En face de lui, sa mère se releva totalement, lui faisant face.

\- Ne voulais-tu pas rester avec moi pour toujours ? demanda-t-elle avec un mélange de moquerie, d'ironie et de méchanceté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ! s'exclama le chevalier d'or.

Octavia éclata de rire.

\- Quel dommage, j'étais si près du but.

Aussitôt le cosmos d'Octavia s'éleva dans les airs avant de changer drastiquement. Le nouveau cosmos que Lucifer ressentait n'était en aucun cas celui de sa mère.

\- Et dire que je voulais d'accorder une mort douce, ricana Octavia.

Lucifer serra les dents alors que son cosmos commençait à se manifester.

\- Je le savais, lâcha t'il rageur. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion et dire que j'ai failli me faire avoir.

\- Meurt ! s'écria son adversaire. Par le Coup de la Salamandre.

\- Par la Morsure du Serpentaire.

Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit, leurs cosmos entrèrent en résonnance l'espace de quelques secondes. Le choc fut mortel pour l'ennemi de Lucifer qui tomba au sol, sans vie. Immédiatement, le général des Lyumnades qui se trouvait au sommet de l'escalier s'évanouit tel un mirage. Regardant derrière lui, Lucifer pu voir le corps de sa mère se changer en Pélias. Ainsi, la première intuition de Lucifer était la bonne. Sa mère n'avait jamais été ici, Pélias avait pris l'apparence de sa mère pour le tromper et pour clôturer le tout, Pélias avait créé un clone illusoire de lui-même doté de parole pour faire en sorte que Lucifer baisse sa garde. Et le pire était que son stratagème avait été à deux doigts de réussir.

Mais il restait un évènement que Lucifer n'avait pas saisit. Lorsque Pélias et lui c'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre, leurs cosmos étaient entré en résonnance quelques secondes. Il avait même sentit les résidus d'un troisième cosmos l'entourer pour le protéger, stoppant littéralement l'attaque du général de Poséidon avant même que la technique du général des Lyumnades ne le touche. Ce cosmos, il le savait était celui de sa mère. Comment, il ne savait pas. C'était comme si sa mère l'avait protégé depuis l'au-delà. Cependant ce phénomène avait provoqué autre chose. Il avait vu la fameuse scène de la mort de sa mère venant de ses souvenirs à elle. Et comme il s'en doutait, l'histoire de la fausse Octavia alias Pélia était fausse. Fermant les yeux, Lucifer revit aisément la scène.

Octavia se releva en gémissant cherchant son fils du regard.

\- Lucifer ! Appela-t-elle en se massant le cou. Lucifer !

Son fils n'était nulle part dans les alentours. Affolée, elle se mit à courir à travers toute la cité de Turin.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû l'emmener au Sanctuaire, je le savais. Quelle égoïste j'ai été. Pardonne-moi mon bébé. J'ai échoué à te protéger.

Subitement un puissant cosmos s'éleva dans les airs et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentit le cosmos de son fils car elle ne l'avait jamais formé à devenir chevalier, Octavia reconnut sans peine le cosmos de Lucifer. Elle le localisa rapidement, il était totalement à l'opposé de sa position.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, elle découvrit les deux marinas du régiment des poissons, tous deux morts.

\- Lucifer, où es-tu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Le chevalier d'or de la Balance l'a emmené avec lui, quel dommage.

Immédiatement, Octavia fit un bond en arrière reconnaissant le général Pélias des Lyumnades.

\- Ecartes-toi, lui ordonna Octavia, je dois rejoindre mon fils.

Pélias ricana.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part. Par le Coup de la Salamandre.

Immédiatement, Pélias frappa Octavia, la tuant sur le coup.

Le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire rouvrit les yeux. Pélias était mort de ses mains. Sa mère était vengée.

Montant les dernières marches menant au pilier, Lucifer s'arrêta devant celui-ci, empoigna le trident de la Balance, concentra son cosmos et lança l'arme qui frappant le pilier le fractura. Immédiatement après, le pilier de l'Océan Antarctique s'écroula sur lui-même provoquant une secousse qui se répercuta dans tout le territoire du dieu des mers.

Récupérant le trident, Lucifer s'élança vers son dernier objectif, le pilier de l'Océan Atlantique Sud défendu par Nauplios général de la Sirène.

…..

Et voilà déjà la fin du chapitre.

Au prochain chapitre, duel dans la maison du Taureau.

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

Yep, coucou me revoilà.

Alors, pour les chevaliers d'or, j'ai déjà fait leurs fiches. Je sais quand ils apparaitront, ce qu'ils feront… . Tous les chevaliers (du moins ce que l'on verra) sont tirés de la mythologie grecque. En ce qui concerne les guerres saintes, Athéna et ses chevaliers affronteront quatre dieux. On est en train de voir Poséidon et plus tard, on verra Hadès. Ceux sont les deux classiques après tout mais je te laisse spéculer pour les deux autres. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire cinq dieux, en comptant le cross-over auquel je suis en train de penser (cross-over dans lequel le chevalier d'or du Scorpion tiendra une place importante).

Et à titre personnel, je pense que le Scorpion risque de te plaire.

Bon allez j'arrête de spoiler, bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 12 : Combat dans la maison du Taureau.

Thésée et Nictée s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre échangeant coup de poing et coup de pied. Thésée donna un coup de pied droit dans la tête de Nictée mais celui-ci se protégea avec sa main. Le général de Chrysaor bondit en arrière s'éloignant de son adversaire.

\- Je pense que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera renoncer, supposa Thésée.

Le sourire moqueur du général de Poséidon fit clairement comprendre au chevalier d'or de la Balance qu'aucune solution non violente ne pouvait être trouvée. Après tout, Nictée était un homme qui aimait le combat et qui ne connaissait qu'un seul langage, celui des poings. Si il avait accepté de rejoindre les rangs du dieu Poséidon c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait était recruté par le général dragon des mers. Ce dernier l'avait vaincu en une seule attaque et ceci sans le moindre problème. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint les rangs du dieu des mers, pour affronter des puissants adversaires afin qu'un jour, il puisse prendre sa revanche. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il faisait face à un chevalier d'or, l'élite de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Nul doute qu'une fois le saint vaincu, Nictée gagnerait en puissance pour un jour vaincre à son tour le dragon des mers à plat de couture.

Subitement, les deux adversaires bondirent l'un sur l'autre. Nictée donna un coup de poing à Thésée qui bloqua l'attaque à l'aide de son bouclier gauche.

\- Tu as perdu un bouclier, c'est dommage, se moqua le général des mers.

\- Non, répondit la Balance sur le même ton provocateur, je l'ai prêté au Grand Pope pour détruire vos piliers.

Nictée serra les dents n'aimant pas du tout la réponse du chevalier d'Athéna. Thésée effectua un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de son adversaire afin d'évaluer la situation.

Adam courrait en direction du Pilier du Pacific Nord. Par expérience, Adam savait qu'il n'y avait plus de soldat marinas provenant des régiments. De fait, personne ne le ralentirait dans sa mission. Le Grand Pope savait qu'il ne restait plus que trois généraux à vaincre au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'il était encore capable de se battre d'égal à égal face à des adversaires du niveau des généraux. Il n'était plus tout jeune à vrai dire et son manque de capacité physique commençait à lui peser et il n'était pas l'homme qu'il était lors de la précédente guerre sainte. Il n'était pas plus l'homme qui avait vaincu à lui seul, tour à tour, dix spectres d'Hadès puis Rhadamanthe du Wyverne, l'un des trois juges des Enfers, le plus puissant des trois lors de cette guerre sainte.

\- Je vois que je vais devoir combattre un grand père, quel déshonneur, se moqua une voix provenant du pilier.

Adam s'arrêta après avoir franchi les marches menant au pilier. Là devant lui se trouvait le général Cycnos de l'Hippocampe, celui qui des années plutôt avait tenté de tuer Alanah dans son pays d'origine la Gaule avant d'être stoppé par Ulysse au terme d'un match âprement disputé même si aucun des deux n'avaient à ce moment-là dévoilé toute sa puissance.

\- Le grand père n'aime pas la violence, répondit le chevalier d'or, donc je vais te proposer de déposer les armes et de me laisser détruire ce pilier.

Cycnos éclata de rire, ce chevalier d'or se moquait de lui ou quoi !? Déposer les armes et puis quoi encore. Alors subitement, sans prévenir le général des mers s'élança sur le chevalier d'or de la Vierge qui para l'attaque à l'aide du bouclier de la Balance.

Nictée ne put contenir un grognement de rage lorsque Thésée para son attaque à l'aide de son bouclier avant de s'éloigner rapidement d'un bond afin d'éviter toute contre-attaque de son adversaire.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, fit le chevalier d'or de la Balance.

\- Oh ça tombe bien moi non plus, rétorqua son adversaire.

Aussitôt Thésée et Nictée s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, prêts au combat mais soudainement Thésée s'arrêta pour se mettre en position alors que Nictée écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que comptait faire la Balance. Cependant, le général de Chrysaor arrivait trop rapidement pour pouvoir s'arrêter et ne put rien faire lorsque Thésée lança son attaque.

\- Par la Colère du Dragon.

Nictée reçut l'uppercut de plein fouet et s'envola dans les airs. Cependant le général des mers qui avait pu voir l'attaque une première fois face à ses soldats parvint à effectuer une pirouette dans les airs pour se réceptionner sur ses pieds.

\- On dit qu'une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un chevalier d'Athéna, eh bien sache que c'est la même chose pour un général de Poséidon.

\- Oh bien, voilà qui rendra le combat plus intéressant.

Nictée empoigna fermement sa lance et s'élança sur son adversaire.

\- Prends ça, par la Lance Flamboyante.

Aussitôt le général donna un coup d'estoc à Thésée mais ce dernier leva le bras gauche et para l'attaque à l'aide du bouclier de la Balance sous le regard étonné de Nictée.

\- Le bouclier de la Balance est indestructible même ta lance ne peut rien contre lui.

Nictée fit un bond en arrière et s'assit par terre en tailleur puis se mit en position du Lotus et ferma les yeux sous le regard surpris de Thésée qui se mit en position défensive cherchant à comprendre ce que préparait le général de Chrysaor.

Cycnos se recula prudemment, le vieil homme qui lui faisait face semblait bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, mais après tout le chevalier du Sagittaire était fort lui aussi. Hors le vieil homme était un chevalier d'or lui aussi. Mieux valait ne pas le sous-estimer au risque d'y laisser des plumes.

\- Très bien vieil homme, tu as gagné, je vais te prendre au sérieux. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si jamais je te fais mal.

Pour toute réponse, Adam s'assit en tailleur avant de prendre la position du Lotus. Si Thésée était avec lui, la Balance aurait très certainement remarqué les similitudes entre sa position et celle de Nictée. En face de lui, Cycnos concentra son cosmos dans son poing droit et sauta en sa direction. Mais alors que le général se rapprochait, Adam s'écria :

\- Kan

Subitement, un dôme d'énergie protecteur recouvra le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Cycnos heurta alors durement le dôme d'énergie et se retrouva projeter en arrière avant de se rétablir pour atterrir sur ses pieds.

\- Pas mal pour un vieux, le nargua le gardien du Pacific Nord, mais largement insuffisant pour me vaincre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour attaquer ? demanda Adam sur le même ton. Que Poséidon lance un nouveau déluge ? Il faut dire que les généraux sont tellement incompétents.

Cycnos serra les dents, ce sale vieux osait se moquer de lui et de ses frères d'armes, il allait amèrement le regretter.

\- Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Thésée tressaillit légèrement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, cette situation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Soudainement, Nictée se mit en lévitation, s'élevant dans les airs, rouvrit les yeux et s'exclama :

\- Par la Grande Lumière !

Immédiatement une puissante lumière jaillit du corps de Nictée et Thésée par pur réflexe se protégea les yeux de son bouclier se cachant ainsi les yeux et abaissant ses défenses. Nictée en profita et armé de sa lance se jeta sur le chevalier d'or de la Balance avant de frapper.

\- Par la Lance Flamboyante.

Immédiatement, le coup d'estoc frappa Thésée au ventre propulsant le chevalier d'or à une dizaine de mètres, tombant dos contre le sol. Nictée laissa un sourire apparaitre, il venait de vaincre un chevalier d'or, il allait enfin pouvoir prendre la tête d'Athéna. Mais alors qu'il se détournait de Thésée, celui-ci se releva faisant appel à son cosmos. Aussitôt, le général des mers serra les dents puis fit une nouvelle fois face à la Balance.

\- Tu as survécu, siffla Nictée.

Thésée lui envoya un sourire moqueur.

\- Il te vaudra plus qu'un coup pour me mettre à terre.

\- Je t'ai mis à terre d'un seul coup.

\- Oups, je voulais dire qu'il en faut plus d'un pour me tuer.

Nictée secoua la tête amusé. Et malgré le fait qu'il détestait Athéna et ses chevaliers, il devait reconnaitre qu'il respectait le chevalier d'or de la Balance qui était à l'heure actuelle la seule personne à avoir survécu après avoir pris un coup de sa lance de plein fouet.

\- Je dois reconnaitre que tu es un adversaire de valeur, dit le général.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, répondit Thésée.

Malgré qu'ils soient ennemis, Thésée et Nictée se sourirent, se respectant mutuellement.

\- Je vais en finir avec toi maintenant, reprit Nictée. Vois cela comme une marque de respect de ma part.

Thésée ricana.

\- J'allais te dire la même chose, j'ai l'impression qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Nictée ria à son tour.

\- On dirait bien. C'est dommage que nous soyons dans des camps opposés, dans une autre vie nous aurions pu être rivaux voir même des amis ou des frères.

Thésée opina de la tête. Effectivement, dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu avoir de bien meilleur rapport. Thésée avait vite compris en voyant Nictée que ce dernier ne respectait que les gens qu'il considérait comme son égal ou comme plus fort que lui et dédaignait les faibles ou les personnes qu'il considérait comme tel. Et Thésée avait été comme ça plus jeune, avant qu'il ne rencontre Ulysse, avant qu'il ne devienne un chevalier d'Athéna. Avant d'être un chevalier, il avait été une petite terreur. Ce n'était quelque chose dont la Balance était fier mais c'était son passé.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, reprit Nictée.

\- Mais j'y compte bien.

Aussitôt Nictée reprit la même position qu'avant.

\- Par la Grande Lumière.

Une nouvelle fois, une puissante lumière blanche irradia du corps du général des mers. Thésée ferma les yeux, se forçant à ne pas lever son bouclier comme la première fois. Et comme la fois précédente, Nictée empoigna sa lance et s'élança en direction de Thésée.

\- Par la Lance Flamboyante.

Nictée donna un nouveau coup d'estoc mais cette fois, Thésée, se fiant à son intuition leva son bouclier et d'un coup sec dévia la lance, ouvrit les yeux et prit position.

\- Par la colère du dragon.

La Balance décocha un uppercut à Nictée qui s'envola dans les airs mais retomba une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds grâce à une pirouette.

\- Je croyais d'avoir dit qu'une attaque ne…, commença le général de Chrysaor.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase Thésée enchaina.

\- Par la fureur du dragon.

Cette fois-ci, Thésée courut vers Nictée et lui donna un puissant coup chargé de cosmos dans l'estomac. Nictée fut propulsé à l'arrière crachant une gerbe de sang et percuta violemment le mur derrière lui, brisant ainsi la colonne vertébral du général de Chrysaor.

Thésée s'approcha de Nictée puis s'accroupit devant lui. Nictée ventre à terre usa de ses dernières forces pour regarder son adversaire.

\- Tu m'as vaincu, félicitation chevalier.

Immédiatement après, la tête du général heurta le sol et Nictée rendit l'âme devant Thésée.

\- Tu as été un adversaire de valeur, fit le chevalier d'or. Repose en paix, Nictée, général de Chrysaor, gardien de l'Océan Indien.

…

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

Avec la mort de Nictée, le Sanctuaire est enfin en sécurité et Athéna est sauvée. Mais peut-on en dire autant de Michael, Adam et Lucifer ?

Au prochain chapitre, retour au Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour le com.

Alors pour commencer, effectivement malgré son caractère et son comportement, Nictée n'en restait pas moins un adversaire respectable.

Pour le cross-over, même si il est bien prévu, il y'a un bon moment d'attente puisqu'il ne verra le jour (allez un peu de spoil) soit après l'arc de la Toison d'Or soit après l'arc de la Guerre de Troie, c'est donc pas pour tout de suite. En ce qui concerne avec quel autre manga, je te laisse mijoter là-dessus, tout ce que je vais te dire, c'est que dans ce manga (avec lequel je vais faire un cross-over), qu'on parle également de divinité (venant d'une autre mythologie).

…..

Chapitre 13 : Le Pilier du Pacific Nord

Cycnos se recula prudemment, le vieil homme qui lui faisait face semblait bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, mais après tout le chevalier du Sagittaire était fort lui aussi. Hors le vieil homme était un chevalier d'or lui aussi. Mieux valait ne pas le sous-estimer au risque d'y laisser des plumes.

\- Très bien vieil homme, tu as gagné, je vais te prendre au sérieux. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si jamais je te fais mal.

Pour toute réponse, Adam s'assit en tailleur avant de prendre la position du Lotus. Si Thésée était avec lui, la Balance aurait très certainement remarqué les similitudes entre sa position et celle de Nictée. En face de lui, Cycnos concentra son cosmos dans son poing droit et sauta en sa direction. Mais alors que le général se rapprochait, Adam s'écria :

\- Kan

Subitement, un dôme d'énergie protecteur recouvra le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Cycnos heurta alors durement le dôme d'énergie et se retrouva projeter en arrière avant de se rétablir pour atterrir sur ses pieds.

\- Pas mal pour un vieux, le nargua le gardien du Pacific Nord, mais largement insuffisant pour me vaincre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour attaquer ? demanda Adam sur le même ton. Que Poséidon lance un nouveau déluge ? Il faut dire que les généraux sont tellement incompétents.

Cycnos serra les dents, ce sale vieux osait se moquer de lui et de ses frères d'armes, il allait amèrement le regretter.

\- Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Immédiatement le général de l'hippocampe éleva son aura puis se fut son cosmos qui se manifesta.

\- Prends ça, par le Souffle Divin.

Aussitôt, Cycnos bomba le torse en serrant les poings puis relâcha tout à coup son attaque chargé de cosmos créant un vent violent semblable à une puissante bourrasque qui fonça droit sur Adam.

\- Kan ! s'exclama le chevalier d'or alors que le dôme protecteur se créa une nouvelle fois.

La technique offensive de Cycnos rencontra la technique défensive d'Adam provoquant un puissant choc lorsqu'elles se percutèrent avec violence. Puis à sa grande stupéfaction, Adam constata que son dôme protecteur commençait à céder, des cassures apparaissant çà et là. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le dôme se brisa expulsant Adam vers l'arrière. Le Grand Pope finit par s'écraser, ventre à terre quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Je dois dire que malgré ton âge avancé, tu t'es plutôt bien battu.

C'est alors qu'Adam se releva en titubant sans lâcher son adversaire du regard.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, si j'avais eu deux cent cinquante ans de moins, ton attaque n'aurait même pas ébréché mon dôme protecteur. Il faut croire que je me fais trop vieux pour ses conneries.

Cycnos ria de bon cœur, le chevalier d'or était peut-être son ennemi mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait sa répartie.

\- Tu sais grand-père, si on était dans le même camp tous les deux, je crois que je pourrais t'apprécier.

Adam ricana à son tour.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Le général secoua la tête reprenant son sérieux.

\- Malheureusement pour toi.

Michael s'arrêta en arrivant devant les marches du Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Devant lui se dressait le général Dragon des Mers. Ce dernier mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et avait à vue d'œil, la mi-trentaine. Il avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux mauves, un sourire cruel était scotché sur ses lèvres.

\- Pff, le Sanctuaire doit vraiment être aux abois pour envoyer un gamin sur le champ de bataille.

\- Hé ! s'insurgea Michael. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimais, j'ai botté le cul de ton pote, le général du Kraken alors que je n'avais même pas commencé ma formation de chevalier.

\- Oh, fit le général de Poséidon amusé, voilà qui devrait être intéressant finalement. Je me présente Bélos, général Dragon des Mers, gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord.

Michael frappa sa paume gauche avec sa main droite.

\- Alors c'est parti.

Lucifer stoppa sa course en arrivant juste devant le Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud. Devant lui se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs ébène et aux yeux bleu océan. A vue de nez, Lucifer calcula qu'il devait faire à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt et devait avoir le début de la vingtaine.

\- Bienvenue chevalier, je suis Nauplios de la Sirène. Avant de nous battre, je voudrais te poser une question. Veux-tu te retirer et ainsi éviter un combat inutile ?

Lucifer resta sidéré quelques instants, ce général de Poséidon semblait être à l'instar du Grand Pope plutôt porté vers la diplomatie.

\- Je dois détruire ce pilier, fit Lucifer. Cependant si tu veux bien me laisser détruire ton pilier, je ne vois aucune raison de me battre contre toi et donc de faire couler le sang.

Nauplios soupira.

\- Bien que je ne souhaite pas me battre, je reste un général de Poséidon. En conséquence, je ne peux pas te laisser passer. Tu m'en vois navré. Cependant, je te demande de reconsidérer mon offre.

\- Tu sais, répondit Lucifer, tu t'entendrais bien avec le Grand Pope.

Nauplios fronça les sourcils quelques secondes.

\- Je suppose que c'est un non alors.

Lucifer soupira à son tour.

\- Tu supposes bien.

Nauplios hocha de la tête résigné. Tant pis, si ce gosse voulait se battre. Après tout, il lui avait laissé une chance.

Immédiatement, Lucifer se jeta sur son adversaire tenta de le frapper avec ses poings et ses pieds mais son adversaire esquivait ses attaques sans cependant parvenir à riposter une seule fois comme si le gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud n'était pas très bon au combat au corps à corps. En effet, si Lucifer ne parvenait pas à le toucher car Nauplios esquivait tous les coups, ce dernier n'en avait pas paré un seul ni n'avait pu porter le moindre coup.

Adam et Cycnos se faisait face, les deux adversaires se défiant du regard.

\- Tu es plutôt résistant vieil homme, mais tu ne survivras pas à cette nouvelle attaque. Par le Souffle Divin.

Répétant la même manœuvre, Cycnos lança son attaque lorsqu'Adam disparut subitement de son champ de vision.

\- Téléportation ! comprit-il.

Le général des mers se retourna in extrémiste pour parer l'attaque du chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Les deux adversaires échangèrent des coups de poings et de pieds, attaquant, parant, bloquant, déviant, esquivant à tour de rôle durant de longues minutes.

Finalement, ce fut Adam qui rompit le combat et s'éloigna de Cycnos pour reprendre son souffle. Le général de l'Hippocampe en profita pour reprendre le sien également. Malgré lui, il admirait le courage et la ténacité de son adversaire, qui bien qu'ayant plus de deux siècles de vie se battait encore avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Adam de son côté maudissait son âge avancé qui l'empêchait de prendre l'avantage sur un adversaire qu'il aurait déjà vaincu aisément deux cent cinquante ans plutôt. Bon d'accord dire qu'il était impuissant face à son adversaire était faux mais il n'était clairement pas à son niveau de jadis et de fait, il allait devoir en terminer rapidement avec ce combat.

Adam inspira un grand coup avant de faire appel à son cosmos tandis que son aura dorée l'entourait alors qu'Adam joignit ses mains, paume contre paume.

\- C'est la fin, Châtiment du Ciel.

Aussitôt des esprits fantômes jaillirent des mains d'Adam et s'attaquèrent à Cycnos qui fut propulsé dans les airs avant de s'écraser contre le sol.

Adam soupira.

\- Tu t'es bien battu mais c'est fini.

C'est alors que le Grand Pope entendit Cycnos ricaner tout en se relevant. Adam se figea quelques instants. Comment se faisait-il que le général de Poséidon puisse se relever alors qu'il avait été frappé de plein fouet par son attaque. En temps normal, son ennemi aurait dû rester à terre, mort suite à l'attaque. Une attaque qui avait fait ses preuves durant la dernière guerre sainte.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas mauvais du tout, fit Cycnos. C'est dommage que tu sois trop vieux, ton attaque manquait de puissance. Si tu avais été le chevalier que tu étais il y'a deux siècles je serais mort sur le coup. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas te croiser plutôt.

Adam serra les dents, maudissant une nouvelle fois sa vieillesse. Malheureusement, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait perdu de sa force physique avec le poids du temps et des années.

Cycnos en revanche n'avait jamais été aussi sur de sa victoire. Cette fois, il allait achever le chevalier d'or de la Vierge une bonne fois pour toute. Le général des mers intensifia son cosmos pour porter son ultime attaque, il était grand temps d'en finir. Une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Par la Lame de Fond Ascendante.

Cycnos leva le bras droit verticalement créant un tourbillon à grande pression qui propulsa Adam jusqu'à la surface de la mer avant de le faire redescendre faisant percuter Adam contre le sol la tête la première.

\- Réjouis-toi vieil homme, tu auras eu une fin glorieuse, digne d'un chevalier.

Puis le général se tut contemplant la carcasse sans vie du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire. Ce vieux fou pouvait être fier de lui, il avait été bien plus coriace que Cycnos n'avait bien voulu le croire. Enfin, c'était fini. L'Hippocampe détourna son regard, tournant le dos à son adversaire lorsqu'il sentit brusquement un cosmos se manifestait. Cycnos s'immobilisa sur place ne parvenant pas à croire ce que ses sens lui disaient. Mortifié, il se tourna vers le chevalier d'or de la Vierge qui se relevait doucement tant bien que mal.

\- M… Mais…Mais c'est impossible. Comment ? fit Cycnos qui ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux.

Adam se releva totalement, titubant encore légèrement puis parvint à se stabiliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, répondit Adam. Je suis peut-être un vieux croulant mais je reste un chevalier d'or.

Adam secoua la tête avant qu'un sourire amusé n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Et puis, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Je ne peux pas laisser le Sanctuaire ou même, non, surtout le futur Athéna entre les mains de quatre gamins qui n'ont même pas vingt ans et dont deux d'entre eux n'en n'ont que dix, ria le Grand Pope.

Puis le chevalier d'or reprit son sérieux.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore fini de faire ce que j'ai à faire dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de laisser mon âme entre les mains d'Hadès.

Le chevalier d'or fit augmenter son cosmos faisant reculer Cycnos de plusieurs pas.

\- Et puisque je suis trop vieux pour porter un coup mortel à ton corps, je porterais un coup mortel à ton âme.

Le général de Poséidon blêmit subitement, son instinct lui disant de fuir à toute jambe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Cycnos qui commençait à ressentir de la peur.

Adam positionna son bras gauche en bas, sa main gauche paume ouverte et son bras droit levé, paume de la main droite ouverte alors qu'une lumière dorée apparaissait au niveau du bas de son cou.

Par les Six Monde de la Métempsychose !

Aussitôt, Cycnos sentit son âme se détachait de son corps à la fois chassée et attirée par la lumière.

\- Choisis ta destination, fit Adam. L'enfer, là où les pécheurs y sont torturés et punis pour l'éternité. Le monde des fantômes affamés, là où ceux qui ont fait preuve d'une grande soif de richesses, d'envie ou d'avidité y connaissent une famine et une envie éternelles. Le monde des bêtes où se réincarnent ceux qui ont vécu selon leurs instincts au cours de leur vie, devient une bête dans ce monde remplis d'animaux sauvages. Le monde des Shuras, le monde des demi-dieux guerriers où l'on combat sans relâche où tout n'est que guerre et violence constantes. Il est la destination de ceux qui ont passé leur vie dans le combat et la violence. Le monde des humains, c'est ici que tous les sentiments se mêlent en ce monde, aussi bien la joie que les pires tristesses. Le monde céleste, c'est le monde le plus accueillant, mais fait bien attention car il impose à celui qui s'y retrouve une vigilance constante. La moindre faute t'enverra vers un des cinq autres mondes.

Aussitôt que la lumière se dissipa, Cycnos tomba à terre, sa vie ayant quitté son corps au moment où son âme l'avait quitté. A bout de souffle, Adam tituba jusqu'au pilier du Pacific Nord. Se saisissant du Bouclier de la Balance, Adam intensifia son cosmos et lança le bouclier. Comme les fois précédente, le pilier se fissura puis s'effondra provoquant une secousse qui se répercuta dans tout le Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Épuisé, Adam tomba à genou avant de s'évanouir s'étalant de tout son long.

…..

Et voilà fin du chapitre.

Les forces militaires de Poséidon ne cessent de décliner mais il reste encore deux généraux.

Prochain chapitre : Nauplios de la Sirène


	14. Chapter 14

Héhé, voici le nouveau chapitre. Oh mais si, je suis sûr que tu le connais ce manga au moins de nom.

Oui Adam est puissant. Après tout, c'est un chevalier d'or ainsi que le Grand Pope, alors forcément il en impose, c'était pas le plus puissant chevalier d'or de son époque pour rien.

Effectivement, la Sirène et surtout le Dragon des Mers sont à redouté, ceux sont les deux plus puissants généraux après tout.

…..

Chapitre 14 : Nauplios de la Sirène.

Lucifer stoppa sa course en arrivant juste devant le Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud. Devant lui se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs ébène et aux yeux bleu océan. A vue de nez, Lucifer calcula qu'il devait faire à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt et devait avoir le début de la vingtaine.

\- Bienvenue chevalier, je suis Nauplios de la Sirène. Avant de nous battre, je voudrais te poser une question. Veux-tu te retirer et ainsi éviter un combat inutile.

Lucifer resta sidéré quelques instants, ce général de Poséidon semblait être à l'instar du Grand Pope plutôt porté vers la diplomatie.

\- Je dois détruire ce pilier, fit Lucifer. Cependant si tu veux bien me laisser détruire ton pilier, je ne vois aucune raison de me battre contre toi et donc de faire couler le sang.

Nauplios soupira.

\- Bien que je ne souhaite pas me battre, je reste un général de Poséidon. En conséquence, je ne peux pas te laisser passer. Tu m'en vois navré. Cependant, je te demande de reconsidérer mon offre.

\- Tu sais, répondit Lucifer, tu t'entendrais bien avec le Grand Pope.

Nauplios fronça les sourcils quelques secondes.

\- Je suppose que c'est un non alors.

Lucifer soupira à son tour.

\- Tu supposes bien.

Nauplios hocha de la tête résigné. Tant pis, si ce gosse voulait se battre. Après tout, il lui avait laissé une chance.

Immédiatement, Lucifer se jeta sur son adversaire tenta de le frapper avec ses poings et ses pieds mais son adversaire esquivait ses attaques sans cependant parvenir à riposter une seule fois comme si le gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud n'était pas très bon au combat au corps à corps. En effet, si Lucifer ne parvenait pas à le toucher car Nauplios esquivait tous les coups, ce dernier n'en avait pas paré un seul coup ni n'avait pu porter la moindre attaque.

Finalement, Nauplios parvint à s'extraire des attaques de Lucifer, effectua une roulade arrière et sortit une flute. Lucifer s'arrêta et se mit en garde, en position défensive, se demandant ce que son adversaire pouvait bien préparer.

\- Comme tu as pu le constater chevalier, je ne suis pas très doué pour le combat au corps à corps. Cependant, je n'en n'aurais pas besoin pour t'éliminer. Alors pour la dernière fois, veux-tu abandonner ?

Lucifer secoua négativement la tête avant d'élever son aura et son cosmos.

\- Alors qu'à cela ne tienne. Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Nauplios porta la flute à sa bouche.

\- Symphonie Mortelle, annonça Nauplios.

Immédiatement, une douce musique s'échappa de l'instrument. Lucifer fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

\- Tu comptes me vaincre en me chantant une berceuse ? demanda Lucifer qui ne comprenait pas à quoi joué son adversaire.

\- Patience, lui répondit la voix de Nauplios dans son esprit.

Puis soudainement, Lucifer se tint la tête, une douleur venait de lui assaillir le cerveau, à vrai dire c'était comme si on lui plantait des aiguilles en métal dans le crâne. Le chevalier d'or se boucha les oreilles de ses mains mais rien n'y fit, la douleur continuait et il voyait maintenant des petites fées tourner et danser autour de lui. Et puis, il se sentait affaiblis comme si cette musique en plus de lui causer de la douleur et des hallucinations lui retirer également ses forces.

Enfin la musique s'arrêta. Lucifer avait posé genou à terre, mains sur les oreilles et tête contre le sol. Nauplios s'avança légèrement vers le Serpentaire.

\- Cette technique sert à affaiblir tes cinq sens ainsi qu'à diminuer ton cosmos. Elle provoque aussi des douleurs à la tête et des illusions mais tu as du t'en rendre compte. Aussi je vais t'épargner de te percer inutilement les tympans pour arrêter la musique. Ma musique s'attaque directement à ton cerveau alors épargnes-toi des mutilations inutile.

Lucifer grimaça en se relevant, son adversaire avait fait l'erreur de s'approcher de lui et de ce fait il c'était lui-même mit à portée d'une attaque du Serpentaire. Le cosmos de Lucifer s'éleva dans les airs surprenant légèrement le général de la sirène.

\- Tu es plus résistant que je ne l'aurait cru. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te resterait suffisamment de force pour lancer une attaque, fit Nauplios.

Le sourire de prédateur que lui fit Lucifer, fit clairement comprendre au général que le chevalier d'or n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Lucifer ferma le poing droit, recula son coude et fonça en direction de Nauplios.

\- Par la Morsure du Serpentaire.

Immédiatement l'image d'un serpent géant à la gueule ouverte se superposa au bras droit de Lucifer. Ce dernier donna son puissant coup de poing à Nauplios qui fut projeté en arrière avant de s'écraser au sol.

Lucifer tomba à genou, haletant, il pouvait le sentir, son cosmos était presque entièrement épuisé. L'attaque du général de la Sirène l'avait affaiblis bien plus que le Serpentaire n'avait voulu le croire.

\- Pas mal du tout, fit la voix de Nauplios alors qu'il se relevait. Heureusement que j'ai lancé mon attaque en premier sinon je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. Malheureusement pour toi, ma Symphonie Mortelle a été fatale à ton cosmos. Et ma prochaine attaque sera fatale à ton corps.

Nauplios porta une nouvelle fois la flute à ses lèvres alors que Lucifer se relevait comme il le pouvait. Le Serpentaire comprenait maintenant pourquoi en dépit de son manque de force physique, Nauplios était considéré comme le deuxième plus puissant général juste derrière Bélos du Dragon des Mers.

\- Climax Mortel.

Nauplios entama une nouvelle mélodie qui envoya des ondes sonores en direction de son adversaire. Cette fois le chevalier d'or sentit ses muscles, ses os et ses membres se tordre.

\- En temps normal mon Climax Mortel brise à la fois le corps et l'armure de mon opposant, dit Nauplios à Lucifer par télépathie. Mais il semble que ton armure soit bien trop résistante. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais me contentais de te briser tous les os du corps.

Subitement, Lucifer sentit quelque chose craquer et s'écroula au sol. Nauplios arrêta immédiatement de jouer de sa flute et soupira.

\- Je t'avais prévenu petit.

Sur ce, le général fit demi-tour retournant à la garde de son pilier.

Le Serpentaire bougea légèrement la main. Il avait mal, une douleur indescriptible irradiait dans tous ses os. Fort heureusement, malgré ce que pensait Nauplios, ses os bien que durement touché, luxés, déboités ou fracturés pour la plupart n'étaient pas brisé grâce à la protection apportée par l'armure d'or. Difficilement, il retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et à l'aide de sa main gauche remis en place son épaule droite déboitée en retenant un hurlement de douleur, serrant les dents.

\- Je ne peux pas perdre maintenant, pas face à ce musicien, grogna t'il en boitant.

Adam se réveilla. Combien de temps était-il resté comme ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il c'était évanoui après son combat contre Cycnos de l'Hippocampe. Décidément il commençait à se faire vieux, trop vieux.

Adam se releva, récupéra le bouclier de la Balance et se concentra sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. Comme il s'en doutait, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Aussi le chevalier d'or et Grand Pope de la Vierge décida de partir directement pour le temple de Poséidon ayant depuis longtemps décidé de faire confiance aux deux garçons qui l'avait accompagné au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

\- En avant, fit le Pope en courant en direction du temple de Poséidon.

Nauplios c'était accoudé contre son pilier attendant le prochain chevalier d'or lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos s'élevait dans les airs et franchir les marches menant au pilier. Le gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud resta statufié quand il reconnut le cosmos de son adversaire avant de le voir. Lucifer s'avançait vers lui entourait d'une aura et d'un cosmos dorée. Un cosmos qui à la surprise et à la stupeur du général était loin d'être à l'agonie. Au contraire, ce cosmos ne cessait de gagner en puissance.

\- Comment ? demanda Nauplios.

\- Je ne mourrais pas ici, lui répondit Lucifer.

Lucifer s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à une dizaine de mètres de Nauplios

\- Je m'éveillerais au neuvième sens. Je deviendrais l'égal des dieux ! rugit le Serpentaire

Le général siffla entre ses dents.

\- Quel orgueil mon garçon ! Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix, je vais réduire ton cosmos à néant. Par la Symphonie Mortelle, fit Nauplios en commençant à jouer de sa flute.

Lucifer eut un rictus mauvais alors qu'en dépit de la technique de Nauplios son cosmos continuait à augmenter à la grande surprise du général.

\- Une même technique ne marche pas deux fois sur un chevalier d'or, expliqua Lucifer alors que son cosmos augmentait encore. Combien de fois les adversaires d'Athéna ont-ils entendu cette réplique, vraiment vous assimilez les informations que l'on vous donne ou pas ?

Subitement le cosmos autour de Lucifer explosa dégageant une puissance que Nauplios n'avait jamais vue. Une puissance de cette ampleur était une première. Lucifer ferma les poings, mit ses coudes en arrières puis tendit ses bras vers l'avant.

\- Par les cent serpents de l'Éden.

Aussitôt une centaine de serpent de lumière jaillirent des poings de Lucifer et foncèrent sur Nauplios qui fut catapulté dans les airs avant de percuter le sol la tête la première lui brisant les cervicales et le cou.

Lucifer s'approcha à grande peine du général de Poséidon et constata que Nauplios était bel et bien mort. Le Serpentaire s'avança alors jusqu'au Pilier de l'Atlantique Sud et se saisit du trident de la Balance. Concentrant son cosmos une nouvelle fois et lança le trident qui frappa le pilier. Des failles et lézardes apparurent immédiatement puis le Pilier s'effondra sur lui-même.

Une onde de choc traversa le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Adam s'immobilisa en ressentant le tremblement de terre dont l'épicentre se trouvait être le Pilier d'Atlantique Sud.

Lucifer se préparait à récupérer le trident d'or lorsqu'il fut pris de vertige. Il sentait que son cosmos était faible. Nauplios avait durant sa première attaque de la Symphonie Mortelle vidée une grande partie de son cosmos et si Lucifer avait pu déclencher sa techniques des Cent Serpents de l'Éden c'était parce qu'il avait brûlé presque tout ce qui lui restait de cosmos. Le peu qu'il lui restait avait été consumé dans la destruction du pilier.

Lucifer ferma les yeux et s'assit par terre en tailleur.

\- On dirait que je vais devoir méditer pour reconstituer mon cosmos, quelle plaie, râla t'il.

\- Lucifer, fit alors la voix d'Adam dans son esprit. Je me dirige vers le temple de Poséidon, rejoints moi dès que possible.

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai plus de réserve de cosmos. Je vais devoir me recharger en méditant.

\- Ne médite que le strict minimum, tu récupéras ce que tu peux durant le trajet. Le temps nous est compté.

\- Compris.

Adam s'arrêta devant le temple de Poséidon. Il soupira. Seul, il ne pouvait vaincre le dieu des mers alors il allait tenter de gagner le plus de temps possible.

…..

Et voilà, le général de la Sirène est tombé, il ne manque plus que le Dragon des Mers. On s'approche doucement de la fin de l'arc.

Chapitre 15 : Le Lion d'Or contre le Dragon d'Orichalque.


	15. Chapter 15

Yep, Lucifer est un personnage intéressant, ça c'est sûr. Oh et ne t'en fais pas pour Adam, il n'est pas suicidaire, il a un plan, c'est le Grand Pope après tout.

Pour le cross-over, si je te dis : Egypte, est-ce que ça t'aide ?

Allez, maintenant c'est parti pour le dernier des sept généraux

…..

Chapitre 15 : Le Lion d'Or contre le Dragon d'Orichalque.

Michael s'arrêta en arrivant devant les marches du Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Devant lui se dressait le général Dragon des Mers. Ce dernier mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et possédait un corps puissant et robuste. A vue d'œil, le Lion estima que son adversaire devait avoir la mi- trentaine. Il avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux mauves, un sourire cruel était scotché sur ses lèvres.

\- Pff, le Sanctuaire doit vraiment être aux abois pour envoyer un gamin sur le champ de bataille.

\- Hé ! s'insurgea Michael. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimais, j'ai botté le cul de ton pote, le général du Kraken alors que je n'avais même pas commencé ma formation de chevalier.

\- Oh, fit le général de Poséidon amusé, voilà qui devrait être intéressant finalement. Je me présente Bélos, général Dragon des Mers, gardien du Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord.

Michael frappa sa paume gauche avec sa main droite.

\- Alors c'est parti.

Aussitôt, Bélos du Dragon des Mers chargea le chevalier d'or, sauta dans les airs et frappa. Michael esquiva en bondissant en arrière tandis que Bélos frappant son poing contre le sol ratant sa cible mais l'attaque bien qu'ayant manqué le chevalier d'or fissura le sol. Michael déglutit, si ce coup l'avait touché, il ne serait peut-être pas en meilleure état que le sol.

\- Alors, tu as toujours envie de te battre, le nargua le général de Poséidon.

Michael ne répondit pas et préféra se mettre en garde. Prenant à juste titre le silence et la posture du chevalier d'or comme une réponse positive, ce qui était le cas. Bélos s'élança une nouvelle fois sur Michael qui enchaina les esquives faisant bien attention de ne pas être touché voir ne serait-ce que de se faire simplement effleurer, son adversaire possédant une force physique qui lui faisait pour l'instant défaut. Michael avait beau être une tête brûlée, il savait tout de même reconnaitre quand une personne était dangereuse ou pire potentiellement capable de le blesser voir de le tuer. Dans ce cas-là, le Lion d'Or montrait un tout autre visage que personne ne lui connaissait. Le blagueur, gaffeur et tête brûlée qu'il était se transformait en une personne sérieuse, observatrice et stratégique. D'ailleurs, son sens de l'observation lui avait permis de remarquer que son adversaire bien que physiquement et musculairement bien supérieur à lui possédait une vitesse inférieur à la sienne.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je m'éloigne, fit Michael.

Aussitôt, le chevalier d'or fit une pirouette arrière dans les airs et utilisant son cosmos, se réceptionna quinze mètres plus loin. Michael inspira et expira longuement pour se concentrer alors que Bélos le regardait les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares gamin ?

Michael ne répondit pas prenant le temps de la réflexion. Son adversaire était plus fort que lui en force brute mais le Lion d'or se savait plus rapide que son adversaire.

« Et si je lui donnais un coup en prenant de l'élan » pensa t'il. « De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas gagner ce combat en jouant sur la défensive ».

Le chevalier d'or s'élança en avant, en direction du général Dragon des Mers. Arrivant à proximité de son ennemi, Michael lui décrocha un direct du droit mais Bélos ouvrant la main gauche bloqua l'attaque de son adversaire sans le moindre problème et avant que Michael ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Bélos le frappa d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Michael fut projeté en arrière et son dos heurta le sol. Le Lion d'Or se releva immédiatement mais le général des mers qui chargeait déjà en sa direction le frappa au niveau du visage alors que d'un geste réflexe Michael mit immédiatement ses bras en croix, se protégeant. Cependant la puissance du coup fut telle qu'il glissa sur une dizaine de mètre avant de s'arrêter tout en ressentant une douleur dans les parties touchées et Michael comprit alors que sans son armure d'or, le coup de Bélos lui aurait sans doute brisé les os.

\- Il est temps pour toi de débarrasser le plancher ! s'écria le Dragon des Mers. Ma technique va t'envoyer en plein cœur du Triangle des Bermudes où tu resteras coincé dans une zone inter-dimensionnelle pour toujours.

Subitement, Bélios fit appel à son cosmos créant un triangle d'or.

\- Par le Triangle d'or !

Immédiatement le triangle d'or à l'intérieur duquel semblait se former une dimension se dirigea droit vers le chevalier du zodiaque qui intensifia son propre cosmos.

\- Par les Crocs du Lion ! s'exclama Michael.

Aussitôt, Michael frappa le triangle de son poing déchargeant son cosmos dessus en le frappant d'éclair.

\- Bien tenté mais inutile, commenta Bélios.

Le Triangle d'or continua sa progression sous les yeux surpris de Michael qui ne put rien faire lorsque le triangle l'avala. Immédiatement après le triangle disparut.

Lucifer souffla lorsqu'il parvint enfin à rejoindre Adam devant le temple de Poséidon. Les deux chevaliers d'or échangèrent un regard avant de marcher en direction de l'emplacement du dieu des mers.

\- Tu es prêt à affronter un dieu ? demanda Adam.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Lucifer, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Adam opina d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'ils pénétraient tous deux dans le temple de Poséidon. Celui-ci les attendait assis sur son trône faisant dos au pilier central. Poséidon portait sa scale en orichalque. Dès qu'ils le virent, Adam et Lucifer se mirent en garde alors que le Serpentaire profita du moment de calme apparent pour regarder Poséidon. Ce dernier avait les yeux bleu azur et des cheveux bleu clair longs lui descendant entre les deux omoplates.

\- Soyez les bienvenus dans mon temple chevaliers d'Athéna.

\- Seigneur Poséidon, répondit Adam.

Poséidon regarda tour à tour les deux chevaliers d'or.

\- Je vous félicite d'avoir vaincu mes généraux. En signe de reconnaissance de votre valeur, je vous offre de vous agenouillez devant moi et de devenir mes nouveaux généraux.

Adam et Lucifer échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Malgré tout mon respect Seigneur des Mers, répondit Adam, je me dois de refuser, notre loyauté va et ira toujours à Athéna.

Lucifer approuva d'un signe de tête. Poséidon se leva, haussa les épaules et saisit son trident.

\- Tant pis pour vous, fit le dieu des mers.

Aussitôt, ce dernier jaillit entre les deux chevaliers d'or qui surpris par la vitesse du dieu furent frappés au ventre mais alors que le dieu allait enchainer en les frappant d'un revers de son trident, les deux chevaliers d'or esquivèrent. Pas plus impressionné que ça, Poséidon interrompit son assaut pour regarder ses adversaires. Immédiatement, Adam et Lucifer firent appel à leurs cosmos avant de lancer leurs attaques.

\- Par le châtiment du ciel !

\- Par la griffe du tonnerre !

Les deux chevaliers d'or lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps, les deux techniques se combinèrent et s'élancèrent vers Poséidon qui dévia l'attaque d'un simple coup de son trident. Adam et Lucifer échangèrent un regard, ils allaient devoir augmenter le niveau. Subitement, leurs cosmos commencèrent à se manifester, leurs armures d'or brillant d'un éclat doré.

\- Par les Six Mondes de la Métempsychose ! s'exclama Adam.

Poséidon soupira annihilant les rayons de lumière envoyé par le chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

\- Par la Morsure du Serpentaire ! s'exclama à son tour Lucifer tandis qu'il chargeait Poséidon.

Le dieu des mers bloqua l'attaque à l'aide de son trident interposant son arme entre lui et le poing de Lucifer. Le Serpentaire ne perdit pas de temps et d'un bond en arrière retourna aux côtés de son supérieur.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance chevalier, dit alors le dieu. Vous êtes loin d'avoir le niveau de me vaincre.

Immédiatement, Poséidon s'élança vers Adam et Lucifer et les frappa aux ventres, aux visages et aux jambes sans que les chevaliers d'Athéna ne puisse parer, puis expulsant des ondes de cosmos, Poséidon projeta les deux chevaliers d'or en arrière. Lucifer parvint à tenir sur ses appuis tant bien que mal et resta debout mais Adam était à genoux tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Maudite vieillesse, rouspéta le Grand Pope, si j'avais quelques années de moins… .

Mais alors que Lucifer allait répondre, Poséidon déploya une nouvelle vague d'onde de cosmos et propulsa les chevaliers d'or au plafond avant de les laisser s'écraser contre le sol. Lucifer se releva en grimaçant mais Adam eut plus de mal et ses jambes et genoux tremblaient sous l'effort qu'elles devaient fournir.

Bélios scanda les environs. Visiblement, les deux autres chevaliers d'or se dirigeaient vers Poséidon, non rectification, ils se battaient contre le seigneur des mers. Et alors qu'il se préparait à rejoindre son dieu, des éclairs jaillirent du néant à une quinzaine de mètres devant lui. Bélios plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Et comme pour lui répondre, Michael jaillit d'entre les éclairs qui s'arrêtèrent et disparurent mystérieusement dès que le Saint du Lion fit son apparition.

\- Comment ? demanda le général des mers surpris.

\- C'est simple, j'ai utilisé ma technique des Crocs du Lion pour ouvrir une brèche dans ton triangle et me voilà !

Bélios serra les dents de rage, ce gamin avait osé se moquer de lui ! Eh bien qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait lui faire payer très cher son insolence. Michael fit appel à son cosmos le concentrant dans son poing droit et frappa le sol, le fissurant créant ainsi une faille alors que des éclairs en jaillirent et que la faille qui s'agrandissait chargé d'éclair se dirigeait droit vers Bélos. Le Dragon des Mers lança à son opposant un rictus moqueur avant de préparer sa propre attaque.

\- Par le Triangle d'or !

Aussitôt, Bélios jeta sa technique sur celle de Michael. Les deux attaques s'annulèrent et bientôt le Triangle d'or emmena avec lui les éclairs du Lion d'Or. Mais alors que Bélios releva les yeux vers son opposant, ce dernier avait disparu de son champ de vision, ne laissant à sa vue que la faille provoquer par la technique du chevalier d'or. C'est alors que Michael réapparut devant lui et lui décocha un direct du droit chargé de ce qui lui restait de cosmos directement dans le visage de Bélios qui fut repoussé en arrière avant que son dos n'heurte le sol. Le coup fut si puissant que le marina cracha une gerbe de sang lorsqu'il reçut le combo coup au visage/chute au sol. Cependant, la victoire de Michael fut de courte durée car son adversaire se releva immédiatement, le visage furieux.

\- Sale gosse ! rugit-il.

Puis il éclata de rire.

\- Tu es le premier à parvenir à me frapper de la sorte. Pour cela tu as mon respect. Et c'est au nom de ce respect que je vais t'écraser.

Le général de Poséidon s'élança sur Michael, armant son poing. Ce dernier esquiva en se baissant et armant son poing à son tour, frappa le marina. Cependant ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et frappa Michael au visage, qui surprit ne put réagir à temps. Le chevalier d'or fut une nouvelle fois projeter en arrière heurtant douloureusement le sol.

\- Alors gamin, tu veux abandonner ? demanda Bélos moqueur.

Michael se releva en titubant, ce coup avait été plus puissant que l'autre.

\- Jamais, j'ai envie de manger du poisson grillé ce soir.

Son adversaire roula des yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu personne avec un humour aussi mauvais.

Michael hocha les épaules.

\- Je sais, Lucifer me le dit souvent.

Aussitôt sans crier garde, Bélos s'élança une nouvelle fois sur Michael qui à son tour se rua sur lui. Et alors que les deux adversaires n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, Michael se jeta à terre se laissant glisser et effectua un tacle glissé sur Bélos, les deux pieds en avant. Surpris, Bélos fut fauché tandis que Michael glissant sur le sol effectua un demi-tour au sol après être passé sous son adversaire, s'appuya sur sa main droite frappa Bélos dans le cou avec son pied gauche. Bélos s'écrasa au sol face contre terre alors que le Lion se relevait se préparant à une nouvelle attaque.

Bélos se releva rapidement et se tourna vers le chevalier d'or, le regard assassin, furieux de s'être fait avoir ainsi.

\- Tu vas me le payer sale gosse, grogna Bélos en intensifiant son cosmos. Par le Souffle du Dragon des Mers !

Aussitôt, Bélos donna un coup de poing dans le vide créant une puissante rafale de vent chargée de cosmos qui fonça droit sur le chevalier d'or. Michael mit ses bras en croix pour se protéger mais la puissance de Bélos fut telle que le chevalier d'or fut balayé par le choc, s'envola dans les airs et retomba lourdement au sol la tête la première.

Le général Dragon des Mers s'avança jusqu'à la tête du chevalier d'or qui gisait inanimé sur le sol contemplant sa victoire.

…

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

Alors nos chevaliers d'or sont dans de sales draps. Adam et Lucifer qui n'arrivent pas à toucher Poséidon et ne font qu'encaisser les coups et Michael vient d'être écrasé à plat de couture par Bélios, le Lion d'or est-il seulement encore vivant ?

Oh en passant, quand il est dit que Poséidon porte sa scale en orichalque, ce n'est pas une erreur, la kamui de Poséidon repose sur l'Olympe avec le corps originel du dieu.

Le prochain chapitre sera l'un des derniers de cet arc et s'intitulera : Jusqu'à la mort.


	16. Chapter 16

Hum, à toi de me dire à quel manga tu penses, je te dirais si c'est bien celui-là.

Par contre quand tu dis « ship ultra légitime », moi pas avoir compris.

En ce qui concerne nos chers chevaliers d'or, la suite, c'est maintenant.

…..

Chapitre 16 : Jusqu'à la mort

Adam et Lucifer échangèrent un regard entre eux avant de se tourner vers Poséidon. Le dieu fronça les sourcils, ce que préparait ses deux adversaires n'était pas pour lui plaire, les chevaliers d'Athéna avait toujours étaient têtus et persévérants mais ces deux-là commençaient vraiment à l'agacer.

\- Pour la dernière fois, fit Poséidon, rendez-vous.

\- En réponse, Lucifer et Adam se mirent en position de défense.

Bélos tourna les talons détournant son regard du chevalier d'or qui gisait inanimé à ses pieds. Le général Dragon des Mers regarda en direction du temple de Poséidon, c'était là-bas qu'il devait se rendre désormais, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il avait remplis son objectif, vaincre le chevalier d'or qui lui avait fait face. Mais alors qu'il allait quitter les lieux, un cosmos lui fit détourner le regard alors que sous ses yeux stupéfaits, le Lion d'Or se relevait en titubant.

\- Co…Comment ? demanda Bélos médusé, personne ne s'est jamais relevé de ce coup.

Michael lui lança un sourire moqueur.

\- Bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit hein. Il faut une première fois à tout.

Serrant les poings de rage, le général de Poséidon se tourna vers son adversaire, furieux. Comment ce sale mioche pouvait-il être encore en vie ?

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester à terre gamin.

Subitement le cosmos de Bélos commença à se manifester alors qu'en réponse, Michael fit appel à son propre cosmos.

\- Par le Souffle du Dragon des Mers !

\- Par l'éclair foudroyant !

Les deux adversaires lancèrent leurs attaques en même temps alors qu'elles se heurtèrent de plein fouet pile à mi-distance entre Michael et Bélos. La puissance des attaques et le choc de leur collision fut telle qu'une onde de choc ayant pour origine le point de rencontre des deux techniques secoua le sol sur un rayon de plus d'une centaine de mètres.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas gagner ! hurla le Lion d'Or. Rugit mon cosmos !

Aussitôt et à la grande surprise de Bélos, l'éclair foudroyant du chevalier d'or augmenta subitement en puissance tandis qu'elle gagnait rapidement du terrain sur sa propre technique. Et quelques secondes plus tard, la technique de Michael prit totalement le pas sur celle de Bélos. L'éclair foudroyant frappa Bélos en plein dans le ventre le propulsant en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos n'heurte le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord avant que le général des mers ne s'écrase face contre terre. Michael plia genoux à terre, reprenant son souffle, il l'avait fait, il avait vaincu le dernier général du dieu des mers.

Le chevalier d'or resta ainsi quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle puis se releva, se dirigeant vers le Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, montant les escaliers qui le menaient vers son objectif. C'est alors qu'il vit Bélos en train de se relever, les yeux fous de rage.

\- Tu es un véritable chevalier d'or, je dois le reconnaitre. Mais je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu m'as fais !

Grimaçant à cause de la fatigue qu'il éprouvait et de ses muscles ankylosés Michael se mit en garde. Subitement Bélos s'élança et avant même que Michael ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, son adversaire le frappa violemment au ventre. Michael cracha une gerbe de sang avant de se plier en deux sous la douleur qu'il ressentit alors que Bélos en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête. Le chevalier d'or s'étala par terre peinant à reprendre son souffle. Le regard noir de Bélos parlait de lui-même. Et tandis que Michael essayait de rester conscient après les coups qu'il avait reçus, Bélos donna un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire qui roula à terre sur une dizaine de mètre avant de s'immobiliser, couché sur le flanc droit.

\- Allez sale gosse, relève-toi ! Que je t'achève !

Michael toussa alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait jamais connu d'adversaire aussi puissant. A vrai dire, c'était le seul adversaire qui jusqu'ici avait réussi non pas seulement à le mettre en difficulté mais en danger. Son premier véritable adversaire, Michael ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, il devait se surpasser, se battre jusqu'à la fin quel qu'en soit l'issue. Il roula sur le ventre et à l'aide de ses bras, des mains et de ses jambes se remit debout.

\- Bien, fit Bélos, c'est maintenant que ta vie s'achève.

Aussitôt une aura bleu dorée entoura Bélos tandis qu'il concentrait son cosmos pour porter une nouvelle attaque dévastatrice.

\- Prends ça ! Ultime Technique du Dragon des Mers, Par le torrent sous-marin.

Bélos tendit les deux bras parallèle au sol en direction de Michael, joignit les mains et lança son attaque. Un torrent de cosmos fonça en direction du Lion d'Or, le frappant et le ballonnant dans tous les sens tout en le propulsant dans les airs avant de se dissiper. Le chevalier du zodiaque redescendit en chute libre, heurta le sol, face et ventre contre terre.

Bélos s'approcha de son opposant et lui administra une série de coup de pied dans les côtes afin de s'assurer que son adversaire fut bien mort. Constatant que le Lion d'Or n'avait aucune réaction, Bélos laissa un rire lugubre sortir de sa gorge. Cette fois c'était bon, son adversaire était mort.

Adam et Lucifer transpiraient, ils étaient tous deux exténués et Poséidon ne cessait de les malmener. Le dieu des mers pointa son trident dans leur direction tandis que l'aura et le cosmos de Poséidon se firent ressentir.

\- Succombez à ma puissance, par la fureur du Trident.

Aussitôt, deux jets d'énergie foncèrent sur les chevaliers d'or, l'un sur Adam, l'autre sur Lucifer. Les deux rayons d'énergies touchèrent leurs cibles qui tombèrent à terre.

\- C'est fini, fit Poséidon.

\- Pas… pas… si… vite, lui répondit Lucifer en se relevant.

Poséidon fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Visiblement, les rats du Sanctuaire étaient coriaces. Enfin l'un d'entre eux était resté à terre. Adam toussa sans pouvoir se relever pour autant, tout son corps lui faisait mal et bien que vivant, il ne pouvait continuer le combat à l'heure actuelle. A ce constat, Lucifer serra les dents. En attendant les renforts, il était seul face à l'un des dieux de l'Olympe.

Il faisait noir, il ne voyait rien, ne ressentait rien, « _Alors c'est ça la mort finalement, le Néant »_. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il était, de comment il en était arrivé là. C'était à peine s'il se rappelait qui il était. Un certain orphelin nommé Michael. Et la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était mort. Puis sa mémoire lui revint petit à petit, des fragments de sa vie brisée lui revinrent. Des flash-back de son enfance avec sa mère lui revinrent. Sa mère avait été une jeune femme pleine de vie, Michael était son portrait craché. Aucune image de son père cependant. Après tout, il avait été absent toute sa vie alors pourquoi serait-il présent dans ses souvenirs. Puis les dernières paroles de sa mère avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, même si je viens à disparaitre, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Et sache que ton père veillera toujours sur toi depuis le ciel.

« _Maman_ », pensa le lionceau.

Puis de nouvelles images lui vinrent en mémoire, son voyage et son arrivé au Sanctuaire, la rencontre avec le Pope mais surtout celles avec Alanah. Puis tout lui revint, il se souvenait de pourquoi il se battait, pour qui il se battait et contre qui. Il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant. Il était un chevalier de l'espoir, il était le chevalier d'or du Lion, il était le protecteur d'Athéna. Sa déesse, ses amis, l'humanité comptaient sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. « _Alanah, Lucifer, Grand Pope, Thésée, Ulysse et tous les autres, ils comptent sur moi, mes amis… . Je ne peux pas abandonner. Je suis le Saint du Lion, protecteur d'Athéna et de la Terre. Je me battrais jusqu'à la fin. Réveil toi, mon cosmos !_ ».

Subitement, le cosmos de Michael émana de lui avec une puissance jamais égalé, comme revigorer et amplifié par ses souvenirs. Alors sous le regard statufié de Bélos, Michael ouvrit les yeux et se releva. Le cosmos du chevalier d'or l'entoura d'une aura dorée tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds.

\- Impossible, ce … n'est pas… possible, murmura le général Dragon des Mers.

Michael écarta les bras, leva la tête vers le ciel et hurla.

\- Ahhhhhhhhh !

En face de lui, Bélos était pétrifié autant de surprise de voir son adversaire encore en vie que de peur en sentant une telle puissance.

\- Comment peux-tu être en vie ! s'exclama le général de Poséidon.

Michael cessa d'hurler et regarda Bélos.

\- Tu as bien failli réussir. Mais alors que j'allais mourir, je me suis souvenu de ma vie. De ce que j'avais enduré pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Je me suis souvenu de pourquoi j'étais chevalier. Je vais t'écraser.

Se disant, le chevalier d'or tapa son poing droit contre sa paume gauche. Bélos serra les dents et les poings de rage tandis que le cosmos de Michael continuait d'augmenter. La stupeur et la peur de Bélos se changèrent en colère et en haine.

\- Maudit gamin ! hurla t'il. J'aurais ta peau!

\- Tu peux toujours essayer.

Poussant un cri de rage, Bélos fonça en ligne droite sur Michael. Ce dernier serra le poing droit, plia son coude.

\- Allez vient, murmura t'il.

Bélos sprintait en sa direction, poing armé, garde totalement découverte.

\- Encore un peu, susurra le Lion d'Or.

Le général Dragon des Mers avala les derniers mètres restants se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de Michael. « _Maintenant ! »_.

\- Par le plasma foudroyant ! s'écria Michael en dépliant le coude, déchargeant son cosmos.

Aussitôt, une barrière de centaines rayons de lumière dorées formant un quadrillage apparut devant Bélos qui ne comprit que trop tard qu'il venait de se faire piéger, se retrouvant en plein milieu de la technique du chevalier d'or. Une vingtaine de rayon de lumière percèrent son armure et trouèrent sa peau. Dès que l'attaque du Lion d'Or se termina, Bélos tombant à ses pieds, gisant à terre, mort dans une mare de sang, le liquide rouge carmin s'écoulant de ses nombreuses plaies.

Sans un regard pour son adversaire, Michael attrapa l'épée de la Balance et s'avança vers le dernier pilier encore debout. S'arrêtant juste devant l'édifice, Michael infusa son cosmos dans l'épée, sauta en l'air en s'aidant de son cosmos et frappa le pilier avec l'épée. Comme les six autres, le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord se fissura avant de s'effondrait provoquant une septième onde de choc qui se répercuta dans tout le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin.

Dans le Temple de Poséidon, le dieu des mers s'immobilisa, le dernier pilier venait de tomber.

\- Impossible ! s'exclama t'il.

\- On dirait que le Dragon des Mers est tombé au combat, le nargua Lucifer

\- Ce n'est pas possible, reprit Poséidon sans tenir compte de la remarque moqueuse du Serpentaire. Le plus puissant de mes sept généraux, celui qui devait être mon bras droit et prendre la tête d'Athéna.

\- Eh bien il semblerait que vos projets tombent à l'eau, répliqua Lucifer goguenard. Michael est un véritable entêté et selon ses mots, il avait envie de selon ses propres termes de « bouffer de la poiscaille ».

Toujours allongé au sol et bien qu'éreinté, Adam ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'expression que Lucifer venait de piquer à Michael. S'aidant de sa volonté, le Grand Pope se releva à la grande surprise du dieu des mers.

\- Tu tiens toujours debout vieil homme ? fit le dieu surprit.

\- Je n'ai pas bien le choix, répondit le doyen des chevaliers d'or. Mon second élève va arriver. Et je me dois de garder une certaine dignité face à la jeunesse.

\- Alors je vais vous achever tous les deux et m'occuper du dernier après.

\- N'y compte même pas, répliqua Adam.

Se disant, Lucifer et Adam se remirent en garde, leurs cosmos émanant d'eux.

…

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

On se retrouve au prochain épisode pour l'ultime combat face à Poséidon.

Prochain chapitre : L'Ultime technique des chevaliers d'or.


	17. Chapter 17

Bah si, il s'agit bien d'un cross over avec YU GI OH. Voyons, voyons, bien sûr que si il y'a des dieux égyptiens (Râ, Sliffer, Obélisk pour ne citer qu'eux).

Pour les couples, j'ai déjà mes petites idées. Deux couples ont d'ailleurs déjà été choisi mais je ne dirais pas qui. Je rame avec la rédaction des chapitres (la formation que je suis en train de suivre plus le fait que j'ai d'autres fiction à avancer me ralentis pas mal ce qui fait que le rythme de parution des chapitres risquent de se rallonger à la fin de l'arc Poséidon) mais j'ai toute l'histoire en tête, donc je sais déjà comment tout va finir héhé ^^.

Lucifer et Michael seront en couple mais pas ensemble, désolé si tu es fan de yaoi. Mais comme je ne fais pas de discrimination, il y'aura bien un couple yaoi. En revanche, pour le yuri vu le nombre restreint de personnage féminin, heu ça risque d'être plus compliqué. Enfin la plupart de nos personnages ne sont même pas encore adolescent, alors il faudra attendre un moment avant de voir les premiers couples se former.

Pour tes idées, héhé voyons si cela se confirme ^^.

…..

Chapitre 17 : L'ultime technique des chevaliers d'or.

Poséidon regarda tour à tour ses adversaires, les voilà qui se sentaient bien plus sur d'eux dorénavant. Tout ça à cause du chevalier d'or du Lion. Et dire que la Vierge et le Serpentaire avait été sur le point d'abandonner, dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'en finir avec eux. Sa victoire était devenue un échec, tout ça à cause de la victoire du troisième chevalier d'or. Qu'à cela ne tienne, cet élément perturbateur n'avait fait que retarder l'inéluctable.

\- Par la griffe du Tonnerre !

\- Par le châtiment du Ciel !

Poséidon brandit son trident et d'un revers de l'arme dévia l'attaque combinée des chevaliers d'or sans le moindre effort.

\- Cette fois j'en ai assez, siffla Poséidon. Par la fureur du Trident.

Poséidon canalisa son cosmos dans son arme et lança un rayon d'énergie bleu sur Lucifer et Adam.

\- Par l'éclair foudroyant !

Subitement un rayon d'énergie dorée percuta le rayon d'énergie de Poséidon. Le contact entre les deux techniques provoqua une explosion suivit par une secousse tandis que le chevalier d'or du Lion bondit devant ses compagnons.

\- Michael ! s'écrièrent Adam et Lucifer à l'unisson.

\- Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Tu arrives juste au bon moment, le rassura le Pope.

Poséidon soupira. Un énième contretemps. Le chevalier du Lion se mit en position de combat devant ses camarades.

\- Par l'éclair foudroyant !

Le dieu des mers eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Tes amis n'ont pas réussi à me vaincre en combinant leurs forces, tu crois pouvoir me vaincre seul !

Se disant, Poséidon, une fois n'est pas coutume, dévia l'attaque du chevalier d'or avec son trident. Puis le cosmos de Poséidon se manifesta, un aura bleuté au reflet dorée se manifesta.

\- Maintenant disparaissez ! Par le tsunami suprême.

Aussitôt le dieu des mers pointa son trident en direction de ses adversaires et une vague gigantesque se créa devant lui, grandissant puis détruisant le toit du temple, grandit encore jusqu'à ce que la vague atteigne une centaine de mètres de haut, puis elle fonça sur le trio de chevaliers d'or. Ces derniers complétements éberlués par la taille de la vague ne réagirent que trop. La gigantesque vague les happa tous les trois, les noyant en elle avant de s'écraser et de s'écouler sur le sol.

Lorsque la vague disparut totalement, Adam, Lucifer et Michael reposaient face contre terre, visiblement mort suite au manque d'oxygène et à l'inhalation d'eau dans les poumons.

Un sourire victorieux orna les lèvres du dieu des mers avant qu'il n'entende le toussotement du chevalier d'or du lion qui tout en se mettant à quatre pattes recrachait l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Poséidon roula des yeux.

\- Incroyable, quel entêté… .

Dire que Poséidon était surpris, cela aurait été un tantinet exagéré, ces maudits chevaliers étaient encore plus difficiles à exterminer que des cafards, et ce malgré son écrasante supériorité. En revanche, dire qu'il était exaspéré et à bout de patience aurait été un euphémisme. Et enfin, pour ne rien arrangé, le dieu voyait les deux autres chevaliers d'or reprendre conscience, se mettre sur quatre pattes et crachaient l'eau dans leurs poumons eux aussi. Qu'allait-il donc devoir faire pour se débarrasser d'eux ?

Michael fut le premier à se relever quoique titubant légèrement. Lucifer suivit peu après le même mouvement. Adam pour sa part ne se releva pas et s'assit en tailleur avant de prendre la position du Lotus juste derrière ses deux élèves.

\- Tch, siffla Poséidon, une noyade ne vous a pas suffi, il vous en faut une deuxième.

Immédiatement, les trois chevaliers d'or firent appel à leurs cosmos.

\- Dans ce cas, prenez-ça, par le tsunami suprême !

Lucifer envoya à Poséidon un sourire moqueur tandis qu'une deuxième vague arrivait droit sur eux.

\- Une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un chevalier.

Les cosmos des chevaliers d'or étincelèrent.

\- Par les cent serpents de l'Eden !

Aussitôt, une centaine de serpent de cosmos jaillirent des bras de Lucifer et allèrent frapper la vague lancée par Poséidon.

\- Inutile, répliqua le dieu des mers.

Hors celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, sa vague perdait en vitesse, considérablement ralentit par la contre-attaque du Serpentaire.

\- Par le plasma foudroyant !

Subitement, une barrière foudroyante jaillit devant la vague, la découpant en morceau et réduisant la taille de la vague, la divisant par cinq.

\- Kan !

Un dôme de lumière dorée entoura les trois chevaliers d'or tandis que la vague réduite à vingt mètre de haut frappa le dôme protecteur, s'écrasant dessus sans parvenir à le briser, se coupant en trois, une partie de l'eau passant à gauche, une autre à droite et la dernière passa au-dessus du dôme avant de s'évaporer.

Cette fois, Poséidon n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment de simples mortels pouvaient-ils réussir à parer l'attaque d'un dieu. C'était impossible, inimaginable. C'était un blasphème, un blasphème envers les dieux que Poséidon se devaient de punir. Pour son honneur, pour sa fierté.

\- Misérable, gronda t'il en colère. Comment osez-vous !

\- On ose la poiscaille, c'est tout, répliqua Michael.

Cette réplique fut de trop pour Poséidon. Cette fois-ci, les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient dépassé les bornes. Il était grand temps de montrer une bonne fois pour toute à ces humains la différence de puissance entre des mortels dussent-ils être des chevaliers d'or et des dieux. Le visage de Poséidon se ferma, ses yeux plissés par la colère, il foudroya ses ennemis du regard. Cette fois, il en finissait une bonne fois pour toute. Le cosmos du dieu s'éleva plus fortement et plus violemment que jamais alors qu'en réponse le Lion, le Serpentaire et la Vierge déployés leurs propres cosmos.

\- Par l'ouragan des dieux !

Soudainement, un cyclone se créa au-dessus de leurs têtes, de puissantes rafales de vent balayèrent l'air de combat tandis que Poséidon se trouvait très précisément dans l'œil du cyclone. Puis les bourrasques de vent s'approchèrent des chevaliers d'or, menaçant de les balayer, tel poussière au vent.

\- Par les Cent serpents de l'Eden !

\- Par le plasma foudroyant !

\- Kan !

Immédiatement, les techniques de Michael et de Lucifer frappèrent le cyclone tandis qu'Adam érigeait un dôme protecteur pour les protéger tous les trois. Cependant, les techniques du Lion et du Serpentaire se révélèrent très peu efficaces ne ralentissant guère l'avancée du cyclone alors que ce dernier brisa le dôme de la Vierge en quelques secondes. Les chevaliers d'or furent arrachés du sol, soulevés dans les airs et prient en plein milieu des rafales de vent qui les ballonnaient dans tous les sens. Ils furent propulsaient au sommet tandis que la technique se coupait violemment. Adam, Michael et Lucifer chutèrent d'une centaine de mètres, s'écrasant et s'étalant tel des crêpes au sol, immobiles.

Poséidon jubila. Il avait gagné, ses adversaires étaient morts. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir se rendre au Sanctuaire, éliminé les dernières forces qu'ils restaient à Athéna puis l'éliminer. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à reconstituer son armée en vue d'une autre guerre. Puis aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, sa victoire s'effaça. S'il n'avait pas été un dieu, Poséidon serrait tombé à genou, priant les dieux de l'aider. Car devant lui, l'impensable était en train de se produire, le chevalier d'or du Lion se relevait, son cosmos à l'agonie gagnant en intensité.

\- C'est… c'est impossible. Impossible ! hurla-t-il de dépit et de désarroi.

\- Po… Poséidon, le… combat n'est pas… terminé.

Le dieu des mers poussa un cri de rage et de désespoir.

\- Mais que dois-je faire pour me débarrasser de toi ?!

\- De nous… tu veux dire.

Si Poséidon n'avait pas été un dieu, il aurait sans doute pleuré de frustration. Là, à côté du Lion, la Vierge et le Serpentaire se relevaient également, leurs cosmos à l'agonie brillant de plus en plus. Puis la frustration fit place à une colère jamais égalé. Il n'en pouvait plus, comment ces trois misérables humains pouvaient ils se dresser contre lui encore et encore ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, cette fois, il allait brûler tout son cosmos, quitte à détruire le corps de son hôte, quitte à détruire toute vie sur la planète dans un nouveau déluge, mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de Noé des Poissons et sa maudite famille pour y survivre et faire renaitre l'Humanité.

Les trois chevaliers d'or regardèrent leur adversaire. Michael et Lucifer suaient à grosses gouttes exténués tandis qu'Adam peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Leurs attaques combinées avaient diminué celle de Poséidon, s'ajoutait à cela la résistance sans égale des armures d'or. Les deux facteurs combinés avaient tout juste étaient assez suffisant pour garder en vie les chevaliers d'or, mais le Pope ne se faisait aucune illusion, une autre attaque et tout était fini.

\- Rendez-vous et acceptez votre sort, dit alors Poséidon. Vous n'avez aucune chance, je vais lancer mon attaque et vous détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Vous et tous les êtres vivants de cette maudite planète !

Malgré l'épuisement, Adam serra les dents, le dieu des mers avait raison, tous trois étaient à bout de force. Quel fou avait-il été de penser vaincre un dieu avec seulement trois chevaliers d'or, sans l'appuie d'Athéna. Si le Grand Pope n'avait pas voulu impliquer Athéna c'était parce qu'il avait jugé qu'elle était trop jeune pour participer au combat. Après tout, lors de la précédente guerre contre Poséidon, deux cent cinquante ans plutôt, Danae, l'Athéna de la sixième guerre sainte avait alors vingt et un an et avait été parfaitement rompu à l'art de la guerre. Pourtant même là, les saints avaient connu des pertes. Jamais dans l'histoire des guerres saintes des chevaliers du zodiaque dussent-ils être des chevaliers d'or n'avaient réussi à défaire un dieu, seuls, sans la déesse.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le battre, siffla Lucifer entre ses dents. Nous n'avons tout de même pas subis de tels combats pour rien.

Adam baissa la tête. Oui, il y'avait peut-être un moyen de vaincre Poséidon sans l'aide d'Athéna. Mais ce moyen n'avait jamais été employé car tout bonnement, ce moyen n'était que théorique, jamais mis en pratique. Et pour cause, personne ne connaissait le coup de cette technique particulièrement dangereuse mais surtout extrêmement risquée. Personne ne l'avait jamais employée. Et cela tout simplement parce qu'un tel moyen n'avait jamais été nécessaire. Le Grand Pope soupira résigné.

\- Lucifer, Michael, vous souvenez vous de cette technique dont je vous ai parlé, le jour où vous aviez tous les deux atteints le huitième sens.

Le Lion et le Serpentaire regardèrent leur mentor avec surprise pour Michael et avec effroi pour Lucifer.

\- Je veux que nous l'utilisions.

\- Mais vous aviez dit qu'elle était dangereuse ! s'exclama Lucifer.

\- Sauf que nous n'avons plus le choix, fit Adam, lasse. Pour la paix sur Terre, pour la protection d'Athéna, nous allons devoir y recourir quitte à laisser nos vies.

Subitement, Adam claqua des doigts et fit apparaitre un petit coffret avec un sceau d'Athéna posait dessus. Le chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit la boite et la posa à ses pieds.

\- Une fois que nous aurons détruit le corps de Poséidon, son âme s'en échappera et sera scellé dans cette boite.

\- Il faudrait déjà réussir à détruire mon corps, se moqua Poséidon.

Adam regarda tour à tour ses élèves avant de se mettre en position, regardant le dieu des mers droit dans les yeux.

\- En position.

Immédiatement, Michael se plaça à droite d'Adam et Lucifer se plaça à la gauche du Pope. Adam se baissa posant un genou au sol et tendit les bras avant de poser sa main droite au-dessus de sa main gauche tout en faisant toucher les deux talons de ses mains. Michael et Lucifer se placèrent de profil de façon à ce que leurs dos soient face aux épaules d'Adam, leurs bras droits au-dessus du bras gauche, tous deux coudes pliés, têtes tournaient vers Poséidon.

\- C'est le moment de passer de la théorie à la pratique, fit le Grand Pope.

Aussitôt, les trois chevaliers d'or augmentèrent leurs cosmos jusqu'à leurs paroxysmes, un aura dorée entourant chacun d'entre eux. Subitement, pressentant un danger, Poséidon frémit.

\- Quelle est cette technique ?

\- Il s'agit d'une technique qui n'a jamais été utilisé auparavant. Elle rassemble la puissance de trois chevaliers d'or en en seul et même point visant à faire exploser notre cosmos ensemble. Cette attaque bien qu'à plus petite échelle est égal au Big Bang créateur de l'Univers.

Poséidon écarquilla les yeux, tremblant malgré lui.

\- Quoi !

\- Poséidon, lança Adam, pour Athéna, pour la Terre, pour l'espoir, nous allons te vaincre !

A ce moment même, les cosmos des chevaliers d'or atteignirent leurs paroxysmes.

\- Athéna Exclamation ! hurlèrent les chevaliers d'or à l'unisson.

Aussitôt une puissance vague déferlante d'énergie blanche et or en provenance de la Vierge, du Lion et du Serpentaire se dirigea vers Poséidon, le frappant de plein fouet.

…

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Retour au Sanctuaire et bouclera l'Arc Poséidon.

A la prochaine.


	18. Chapter 18

Poséidon, le prendre en pitié ? Rah, c'est un dieu quand même ) . Oui le cross-over est prévu avec YU-GI-OH mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. On a le temps de voir venir. Je ne sais pas où tu t'es arrêté avec ce manga mais je te conseille tout de même de lire la partie sur les souvenirs du Pharaon (ou alors de regarder la série) sinon du risque d'être quelque peu… perdue ou mieux de lire ma réécriture de cette partie de YU-GI-OH pour tout comprendre. Non mais je rêve, je me fais de l'auto-pub par Râ et par Zeus, je suis tombé bien bas.

Bon allez trêve de blablas. Voilà le chapitre final de l'Arc Poséidon. Bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 18 : Retour au Sanctuaire

Adam regarda tour à tour ses élèves avant de se mettre en position, regardant le dieu des mers droit dans les yeux.

\- En position.

Immédiatement, Michael se plaça à droite d'Adam et Lucifer se plaça à la gauche du pope. Adam se baissa posant un genou au sol et tendit les bras avant de poser sa main droite au-dessus de sa main gauche tout en faisant toucher les deux talons de ses mains. Michael et Lucifer se placèrent de profil de façon à ce que leurs dos soient face aux épaules d'Adam, leurs bras droits au-dessus du bras gauche, tous deux coudes pliés.

\- C'est le moment de passer de la théorie à la pratique, fit le Grand Pope.

Aussitôt, les trois chevaliers d'or augmentèrent leurs cosmos jusqu'à leurs paroxysmes, un aura dorée entourant chacun d'entre eux. Subitement, pressentant un danger, Poséidon frémit.

\- Quelle est cette technique ?

\- Il s'agit d'une technique n'a jamais été utilisé auparavant. Elle rassemble la puissance de trois chevaliers d'or en en seul et même point visant à faire exploser notre cosmos ensemble. Cette attaque bien qu'à plus petite échelle est égal au Big Bang créateur de l'Univers.

Poséidon écarquilla les yeux, tremblant malgré lui.

\- Quoi !

\- Poséidon, lança Adam, pour Athéna, pour la Terre, pour l'espoir, nous allons te vaincre !

A ce moment même, les cosmos des chevaliers d'or atteignirent leurs paroxysmes.

\- Athéna Exclamation ! hurlèrent les chevaliers d'or à l'unisson.

Aussitôt une puissance vague déferlante d'énergie blanche et or en provenance de la Vierge, du Lion et du Serpentaire se dirigea vers Poséidon, le frappant de plein fouet. La puissance de l'attaque fut telle que le corps de Poséidon fut désintégré, son âme quittant le corps détruit de son hôte. Cependant le pouvoir de la boite s'activa attirant l'âme du dieu à l'intérieur alors que les trois chevaliers d'or tombèrent à terre, face à terre. Adam puisa dans ses dernières forces et referma la boite puis y apposa le sceau d'Athéna.

Assis sur les marches de la Maison du Taureau, Thésée et Ulysse étaient en train de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer au Sanctuaire sous-marin lorsque les résidus de l'explosion du cosmos de leurs trois frères d'armes se firent ressentir. La Balance et le Sagittaire échangèrent un regard se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, tous deux ayant senti que cette mystérieuse explosion de cosmos venait du territoire de Poséidon.

Devant la statue du Temple d'Athéna, Alanah tomba à genou, complétement incrédule. Elle, mieux que n'importe qui avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Cette technique qui n'avait jusque-là jamais été utilisé.

\- L'Athéna Exclamation, murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Cette attaque… Elle se sentait trahi, trahi par Adam, trahi par Lucifer, mais surtout trahi par Michael.

\- Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ?

Il fallut plusieurs heures au Serpentaire, au Lion et à la Vierge pour trouver la force de se relever. Les résidus de cosmos de Poséidon commençaient à s'évaporer. En conséquence, le Sanctuaire sous-marin commençait à s'effondrer sur lui-même. Pire, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, de minutes peut-être avant que les eaux de la Méditerranée qui faisaient actuellement office de ciel ne s'abatte sur les lieux noyant par la même les trois chevaliers d'or. Adam tendit la boite à Lucifer qui la saisit.

\- Partez, ordonna Adam.

Les deux autres chevaliers d'or échangèrent un regard stupéfié.

\- Mais et vous ? demanda Michael.

\- C'est fini pour moi mes petits. Je suis trop vieux et à bout de force, je ne ferais que vous ralentir. Dites à Ulysse qu'il est désormais le nouveau Grand Pope.

\- Hors de question ! s'écria Michael. On ne vous abandonnera pas. Les chevaliers d'Athéna n'abandonnent jamais les leurs.

\- Michael c'est un ordre, rétorqua Adam lasse et épuisé.

\- Je suis désolé, répliqua le Lion d'Or mais je refuse de vous abandonner.

Adam soupira, comme il s'en doutait Michael refusait d'obéir à un ordre qui impliquait le sacrifice de l'un des siens. Quand bien même, l'enfant était fonceur et indiscipliné, il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs une personne aussi loyale et dévoué que lui. Raison qui faisait que Michael refusé tout net d'abandonner l'un des siens, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie.

\- Alanah aura besoin de toi, fit alors Adam. Crois-tu qu'elle supporterait de prendre deux ou trois d'entre nous parce que tu refuses d'obéir.

Michael baissa la tête, serra les poings alors que quelques larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Adam lui avait fait mal, psychologiquement. Autant le doyen des chevaliers d'or se mordait la langue et s'en voulait de blesser son petit protégé autant il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait pertinemment qu'Alanah comptait beaucoup pour Michael. Le toucher sentimentalement était le seul moyen de le faire infléchir. Ô combien il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Pourtant, Adam ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que le Lion d'or tienne malgré tout la dragée haute. Doucement, Michael releva la tête vers le Pope.

\- Je suis désolé mais je refuse. Si je vous abandonne pour survivre alors je ne pourrais jamais plus regarder Alanah en face. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me tenir devant elle alors que je vous aurais lâchement abandonner pour survivre.

Adam ne répondit pas immédiatement. En un sens il comprenait ce que son élève ressentait et comprenait. Dire qu'il se sentait fier de lui aurait été en-dessous de la réalité. Ce garçon était promis à devenir un grand chevalier. Et s'il arrivait à se débarrasser de son excès de témérité et de sentimentalisme, peut-être même serait-il le plus grand saint qu'Athéna n'avait et n'aurait jamais. Mais rien n'enlèverais le fait que Michael était un chevalier fidèle à Athéna, à ses compagnons mais aussi fidèle à ses idéaux. Résigné et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas infléchir son premier élève, il se tourna vers son deuxième.

\- Lucifer, tu dois y aller et emmener Michael avec toi. Par la force si nécessaire.

Le Serpentaire secoua négativement la tête.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Michael. Nous n'abandonnons jamais les nôtres.

Cette fois, c'était le coup de grâce, Adam n'en revenait pas. Sa décision était la plus logique et la plus sensé. Lucifer était pragmatique et en pragmatique qu'il était Lucifer savait pertinemment qu'Adam avait raison. Michael avait fini par déteindre sur lui, Adam ne pouvait l'expliquer autrement.

\- Michael est une vraie tête de mule, soupira Adam, mais toi… .

\- Si je pars, vous y resterez tous les deux. Nous savons tous les trois que d'autres guerres saintes se profilent. Sans nous trois pour protéger Athéna, la Terre est perdue, répliqua Lucifer.

Adam ne répondit rien. Le sort de ses deux élèves était lié au sien. C'est alors qu'une secousse secoua les lieux.

\- Courrez, les eaux vont recouvrir le Sanctuaire sous-marin, fit Adam.

Aussitôt, Michael et Lucifer attrapèrent le Pope par les mains et se mirent à courir entrainant Adam dans leurs sillages, au-dessus d'eux, les eaux commençaient à descendre, comme si le ciel leur tombait sur la tête.

Alanah était inquiète mais sachant la bataille terminée, elle avait renvoyé tous les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze survivants au Colisée, prétextant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de protection. Bien sur ses chevaliers avaient obéi bien qu'à contre cœur. Mais à vrai dire, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui lui importait. Savoir si Adam, Lucifer et Michael étaient encore en vies et si oui, que faire les concernant ? Bien sûr, elle se souvenait très bien que c'était elle qui lors de la première guerre sainte avait parlé de l'Athéna Exclamation à ses chevaliers d'or en particulier aux deux survivants de cette guerre, Quetzalcóatl du Serpentaire et Jared du Verseau mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait pensé que trois chevaliers d'or utiliseraient cette technique qu'elle avait fortement réprouvé, implicitement et évasivement il est vrai. Ella avait dit précisément à ses chevaliers : « _Cette technique est le strict inverse des valeurs que je défends, elle ne doit jamais être pris à la légère et utiliser sans considération_ ». Mais voilà, elle n'en avait jamais formellement interdit l'utilisation.

Le trio de chevaliers d'or franchit l'entrée du Sanctuaire. C'est alors que tous trois sentirent les cosmos des chevaliers de bronze, d'argent et d'or. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, Nictée et Lycos avaient été vaincu, Athéna était saine et sauve. Aussi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Colisée, ils eurent la joie de voir leurs frères et sœurs d'armes les accueillirent à bras ouvert y compris Thésée et Ulysse qui étaient partis rejoindre les autres au Colisée.

\- Grand Pope, fit Ulysse.

\- Beau travail, Michael, Lucifer, enchaina Thésée.

\- Bravo les gars, lança Agamemnon.

\- Je savais que vous y arriveriez, enchaina Nestor.

\- Bien joué les gars, fit Ménélas.

\- Vous êtes les meilleurs, enchaina Olympos.

\- Michael ! Hurla Hélène au milieu des autres. Je savais que tu réussirais.

Michael sourit benoitement à ses compatriotes qui les félicitaient alors que Lucifer prit un air supérieur, bombant le torse l'air de dire « _Prenez en de la graine_ » alors qu'Adam se contentait de saluer chaleureusement ses troupes.

Cependant le trio dut continuer sa route. Il devait maintenant faire un rapport à Athéna sans pour autant se douter des actuels états d'âme de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent deux heures plus tard dans le Temple du Grand Pope, Alanah les attendait partagée entre la joie, la tristesse et la colère. Si Lucifer et Michael ne le remarquèrent pas immédiatement, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Adam. Elle avait finalement décidé de confronter ses chevaliers avant de prendre une décision.

\- Qu'y a-t-il déesse ? demanda t'il.

Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix dure et sèche nuancé de tristesse.

\- Comment avez-vous osé ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oser quoi ? répondit Michael qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Utiliser l'Athéna Exclamation, comprit Adam pour répondre au Lion d'or.

Alanah hocha la tête et au vue de son regard, Adam comprit qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'Alanah, la jeune fille, mais belle et bien de la déesse de la guerre, Athéna.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, déesse, reprit Adam, Poséidon était trop fort, sans l'Athéna Exclamation… .

\- Cette technique, répliqua Athéna, est une technique de lâche utilisant la force combinée de trois chevaliers d'or contre une seule personne, dusse-t-il être un dieu.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, répéta piteusement Adam.

\- Pas le choix, pas le choix, répéta Athéna en boucle, vous avez toujours eu le choix. Comment avez-vous pu vous déshonorer de la sorte ?

Cette fois, Adam en était sûr, ce n'était plus Alanah à qui il parlait mais à Athéna .Déesse et incarnation terrestre ne faisait désormais plus qu'une, preuve en était, Athéna avait désormais recouvré toute sa mémoire.

\- Comment avez-vous pu !? s'écria Athéna. Toi le premier Adam, tu savais pour cette technique, tu en connaissais les tenants et les aboutissants.

Adam baissa les yeux, Lucifer serra les poings, mais des trois ce fut Michael qui surprit tout le monde. Il ne reconnaissait plus Alanah, il ne reconnaissait plus son amie. Cette fille qui se trouvait devant eux, ce n'était pas Alanah, c'était une étrangère. Et bien sur, sa colère et sa témérité finirent par prendre le dessus d'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille quand Lucifer commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! hurla Michael.

Les trois autres ne répondirent rien, tous plus choqué les uns que les autres, même Athéna était pris de court. Michael serra les poings.

\- On s'est battu pour toi, on a risqué nos vies pour toi, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ! Tu parles d'une déesse !

Le visage de la déesse se ferma tandis que la Vierge et le Serpentaire tressaillirent préférant se faire tout petit. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Athéna et Michael en colère et encore moins l'un contre l'autre.

\- Vous vous êtes déshonorez ! hurla Athéna, vous et moi par la même occasion !

\- Non mais tu t'entends ! lâcha Michael abasourdi.

Ce qu'il avait en face des yeux, le garçon ne pouvait y croire, ce n'était pas la fille qu'il avait juré de protéger, ce n'était pas la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé et apprécié, cette fille était une étrangère, une usurpatrice, il ne pouvait pas penser ou croire autrement.

\- Silence Michael ! tonna Athéna.

\- Sinon quoi !?

\- Ne me force pas à sévir ! Ne me pousse pas à bout !

Adam trembla tout comme Lucifer, seul Michael trop en colère ne réalisait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Ne pas te pousser à bout, répéta le Lion d'or. On a tous faillit mourir pour te protéger, par fidélité pour toi !

\- Fidélité, siffla la déesse. Toi Michael plus que n'importe qui, m'a irrémédiablement trahi.

Puis ce fut le silence, Adam et Lucifer échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers Michael. Ce dernier avait la tête baissé, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Lucifer retint sa colère, ça c'était injuste. Il avait bien comprit maintenant tout comme Adam que la déesse avait depuis la première guerre sainte interdit implicitement l'utilisation de l'Athéna Exclamation. Le Serpentaire voyait le remord dans les yeux du Pope, ses deux protégés subissant les foudres de la déesse par sa faute. Mais Michael, Michael qui était d'entre tous, la personne la plus fidèle à Alanah, le voir être insulté de traitre par celle-là même qu'il aimait plus que tout lui arracha le cœur.

\- C'est pas juste, murmura Lucifer à lui-même.

Athéna qui n'avait pas entendu Lucifer ni vu les larmes de Michael enchaina.

\- Puisqu'il en est ainsi Michael, je te relève de tes… .

\- Déesse attendez, commença Adam.

\- Silence, répliqua-t-elle. Je t'ordonne de te taire !

Ce fut alors que l'impensable se produit, le cosmos de Michael commença à se réveiller et à étinceler, à brûler d'une telle puissance que tout le Sanctuaire le sentit.

\- Comment oses-tu ! hurla le Lion d'or. Comment peux-tu parler au Grand Pope de cette façon !

Athéna s'arrêta stupéfaite. Le Lion sortait les crocs. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait croire et trop surprise ne put réagir.

\- Va-t'en d'ici usurpatrice, rends-moi Alanah ! Par l'éclair foud… .

Mais il ne put lancer son attaque que Lucifer l'attrapa à bras le corps, le bloquant totalement. Athéna resta debout, les jambes tremblantes, le Lion avait été prêt à la frapper. Elle en était tellement choquée qu'elle fut incapable de penser.

\- Rentre dans ton Temple Michael, chuchota Lucifer à son oreille.

\- Je… non… ce ne peut pas être Alanah… c'est impossible.

Lucifer resserra sa prise sur son compagnon alors que le cosmos de Michael disparaissait.

\- Déesse, fit Adam, c'est moi qui les ai incité à utiliser l'Athéna Exclamation, Michael et Lucifer ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ils n'ont fait qu'obéir à mes ordres. Si quelqu'un doit subir à châtiment c'est moi mais je vous en prie, épargnez-les. Ils n'ont pas mérité ça.

Athéna trembla, sa colère s'effaçait petit à petit. Elle se rendait maintenant compte de ce qui avait failli se produire.

\- Je… je…, bégaya t'elle.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

\- Retournez dans vos maisons, fit-elle, la voix tremblante. Je… je vous pardonne pour cette fois… . Mais à compter de ce jour, l'Athéna Exclamation est formellement interdite. Et dès à présent, toutes personnes l'utilisant seront à jamais banni de l'ordre des chevaliers et considérés comme des êtres de la pire espèce.

Lucifer relâcha Michael et échangea un regard soulagé avec Adam et quittèrent les lieux, Adam jugeant préférable de demeurer temporairement dans la maison de la Vierge. Michael regarda Athéna lui envoyant à la fois un regard triste et amer puis tourna les talons en direction de la Maison du Lion. Tournant les talons à son tour, la déesse se dirigea vers son temple.

Une fois seule dans son temple, au pied de sa statue, Athéna tomba à genou. Sa colère avait maintenant totalement disparut pour laisser place à la tristesse, aux regrets et aux remords. La divine colère s'en était allée, il ne restait plus qu'Alanah.

\- Qu'ai-je fait ?

A quatre pattes, les yeux en au-dessus des dalles de son Temple, Alanah était épuisée, psychologiquement.

\- Michael, Adam, Lucifer… pardonnez-moi, vous ne méritiez pas ça. Surtout toi Michael… je suis désolée.

Ses larmes coulèrent, tombant sur le sol. Elle savait même si se serait difficile, sa relation avec Lucifer et Adam s'apaiserait avec le temps. Quelques semaines, quelques mois, un an ou deux, mais le temps guérirait les blessures. Avec Michael en revanche, Alanah savait que tout était terminé et cela ne fit que la faire pleurer d'avantage. Pas pour la peine qu'elle ressentait, non elle l'avait mérité en traitant ses fidèles chevaliers de la sorte. Non, elle pleurait à cause de la peine et de la douleur qu'elle avait par colère, colère indigne d'elle, infligée à son plus loyal et fidèle chevalier. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner alors comment le Lion d'or pourrait-il lui pardonner. De tous, c'était lui qui en souffrait le plus.

\- Michael, je te demande pardon.

Un torrent de larme ruissela sur ses joues avant de tomber sur les pavés. Elle avait détruits leur amitié et bien plus encore. Elle savait que Michael resterait par fidélité, et c'est ce qu'il lui le plus mal. Il allait encore souffrir pour elle, par sa faute. « _Je ne te mérite pas_ » pensa-t-elle.

C'est ainsi qu'épuisée psychologiquement, elle tomba de fatigue et sombra dans le sommeil, dormant à même le sol.

…

Et voilà fin du chapitre et de l'Arc Poséidon.

Arc qui se termine assez mal pour nos héros, il faut bien le dire.

Il y'a quelques chapitres de ça, j'avais annoncé que je ferais sans doute quelques chapitres HS sur les personnages secondaires. C'est confirmer. Le prochain chapitre sera donc un HS sur… Hélène de l'Aigle et son passé avant de devenir chevalier.

A bientôt.


	19. Hors Série 1

Et voilà le premier hors-série sur les personnages secondaires, histoire de découvrir un peu tout ce bon monde avant de replonger dans l'histoire principale.

Alors alors, ma chère et fidèle lectrice, je suis bien content que le dernier chapitre t'es surpris, c'était le but en effet et je dois te dire que j'attendais avec impatience ta réaction. Je dois dire que ton commentaire m'a fait sourire puisque mon objectif en écrivant le chapitre était de surprendre mes lecteurs mais bon je me répète. Bon allez, trêve de parlotte et place à la suite.

Bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre Hors-Série 1 : Hélène de Sparte et les jumeaux.

Hélène regarda l'horizon. Ses frères ainés Castor et Pollux étaient partis s'entrainer dans la foret. La jeune fille avait fêté ses huit ans deux jours auparavant alors que les jumeaux Castor et Pollux allaient soufflés leurs seizième bougie le mois prochain. La jeune fille savait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, tous deux s'entrainaient pour devenir des chevaliers d'Athéna. A vrai dire c'était Pollux qui avait entrainé Castor dans cette histoire mais ce dernier avait rapidement pris goût à la résolution de son frère cadet et s'entrainait tous les jours d'arrache-pied.

Pour sa part, devenir un chevalier d'Athéna était son rêve d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne depuis qu'elle avait entendu un vieil homme lui racontait les exploits des chevaliers à vrai dire. Et afin d'y parvenir, la jeune fille s'entrainait également de son côté pour devenir un chevalier d'Athéna mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était bien plus faible que ses deux frères.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de regarder ses frères s'entrainer. Leurs cosmos étaient vraiment impressionnants. Hélène savait que le Sanctuaire disposait de deux chevaliers d'or, celui du Sagittaire et celui de la Balance mais tout cela allait peut-être bientôt changer grâce à ses frères. Hélène s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, autant pour méditer que pour réfléchir. Ses parents étaient des marchands voyageant beaucoup la laissant souvent au bon soin de Castor et Pollux. Pour sa part, Hélène avait choisi de s'entrainer dans une petite clairière délimitée à gauche par une falaise où s'étendaient les eaux de l'Océan Atlantique à perte de vue. A sa droite, devant et derrière elle se trouvait une vaste étendue d'herbe.

Subitement des bruits de pas firent perdre à Hélène sa concentration. Cette dernière ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se releva d'un bond avant de se mettre en position de défense. Le cosmos de l'homme puait le Mal à plein nez, même une novice comme elle pouvait le sentir. En face d'elle, marchant d'un pas nonchalant, se tenait un homme aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux jaunes vitreux portant une armure pâle dont le design ressemblait étrangement à une faux.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

L'homme la pointa du doigt.

\- Toi tu seras parfaite, dit-il.

\- Parfaite pourquoi ?

Subitement l'homme s'élança sur elle mais Hélène d'un pur réflexe effectua un saut périlleux arrière et atterrit sur ses jambes s'éloignant ainsi de son mystérieux agresseur.

\- Tu es plus vive que je ne l'imaginais, ricana l'inconnu.

L'homme s'élança vers Hélène mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille fut trop lente pour réagir et ne put rien faire contre la vitesse de son adversaire. Et alors qu'il allait se saisir d'elle, l'homme croisa ses bras en croix devant son ventre avant d'être repoussé en arrière de plusieurs mètres par deux puissants coups de poing. Soudainement, Hélène constata la présence de deux adolescents blonds aux yeux vert âgés de quinze ans.

\- Castor, Pollux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Qui es-tu ? grogna Pollux.

L'Homme ricana.

\- Je crois que je vous dois bien ça. Je suis Kydoimos, Cavalier de la Mort.

Hélène et Pollux froncèrent les sourcils, ce nom et ce titre de « cavalier de la Mort »ne leur disaient absolument rien du tout. En revanche, Castor fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas où il avait déjà entendu ce nom.

\- Que veux-tu à notre sœur ? demanda ce dernier.

\- J'ai besoin du sang d'une jeune fille vierge pour un rituel.

\- Quel rituel ? interrogea Castor.

\- Tu pauses trop de question petit. Tout ce que je te dirais, c'est que ce rituel est indispensable pour amener mon dieu et maitre sur ce monde.

\- Alors ne compte pas réussir ! s'exclama Pollux.

Aussitôt sans même échanger un regard, Castor et Pollux s'élancèrent contre Kydoimos. Les jumeaux frappèrent l'ennemi en parfaite synchronisation, cependant, le Cavalier de la Mort parait toute les attaques avec une facilité étonnante mais en reculant tout de même, s'approchant pas à pas du précipice.

\- Votre timing est vraiment impressionnant, les complimenta Kydoimos.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Malheureusement, vous êtes loin d'être à la hauteur.

Subitement, Kydoimos fit apparaitre son cosmos et poussant un cri de rage, son cosmos se changea en onde de choc qui projeta violement Castor et Pollux en arrière qui tombèrent par terre à plat dos. Mais alors que le cavalier de la mort s'avançait vers les frères dans le but de les achever, le cosmos d'Hélène se fit ressentir sous le regard moqueur de Kydoimos.

\- Par les météores de l'aigle.

Aussitôt, des centaines de boules de lumière bleuté foncèrent sur Kydoimos qui ne bougeant pas d'un cil dévia les météores juste avec son petit doigt sous les regards sidérés des trois membres de la fratrie.

\- Bien tenté mais inutile, lâcha Kydoimos alors que les deux frères se relevaient en encadrant Hélène des deux côtés.

\- Ce type est impressionnant, commenta Pollux.

Castor opina de la tête.

\- C'est vrai on se sera pas trop de trois pour le battre. Et nous devons en finir rapidement avec lui.

Aussitôt, un aura bleuté entoura Hélène alors que Castor et Pollux furent chacun entourés d'un aura dorée.

\- Par les météores de l'aigle !

Une nouvelle fois, une centaine de boule de cosmos bleuté foncèrent sur Kydoimos.

\- Inutile, commenta le cavalier en déviant les attaques.

\- Par la Dévastation des Gémeaux ! crièrent Castor et Pollux en même temps.

Immédiatement, Castor et Pollux se positionnèrent de profil et tendirent leurs bras droit, main en direction de leur adversaire, paume ouverte. Puis une puissante rafale de vent concentré partit de leurs mains se dirigeant sur Kydoimos créant deux minis-tranchés au passage. Le cavalier de la Mort tendit les deux bras pour bloquer l'attaque combinée des jumeaux puis de les dévier dans le ciel sous le regard consterné de ces derniers et d'Hélène.

\- Pas mal du tout pour des gamins, commenta le cavalier de la mort.

\- Impossible, murmura Pollux.

\- Comment a-t-il pu ? se demanda Castor.

Kydoimos éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Je dois avouer que vous êtes plutôt bon. Vous pourriez même poser des problèmes à mon maitre dans le futur.

La fratrie fronça les sourcils.

\- A la base, je pensais simplement m'emparer de votre sœur pour le sacrifice rituel et vous laissez partir. Mais vous avez tous les deux un fort potentiel et je ne peux laisser Athéna vous mettre la main dessus.

Castor et Pollux serrèrent les dents.

\- En conséquence, je vais devoir vous tuer. Par la lance de la mort !

Kydoimos plia son coude droit avant d'étendre son bras droit lançant une lance de cosmos droit sur les frères et la sœur. Immédiatement, Pollux s'interposa, se plaça devant son frère et sa sœur, leva les bras au ciel.

\- Pas si vite.

En une fraction de seconde le cosmos de Pollux irradia.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Par Une Autre Dimension !

Aussitôt, Pollux abattit ses bras en direction du sol créant à l'aide de son cosmos une faille dimensionnelle qui agit comme un bouclier absorbant l'attaque à l'intérieur tandis que Kydoimos écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Vous êtes encore plus dangereux que je ne le pensais.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, lâcha Castor.

Ce dernier vint se placer à côté de son frère. Son aura se mit à briller tandis qu'il prenait la même position que Pollux.

\- La technique que Pollux vient d'utiliser à de multiple utilité dont celle d'emprisonner nos ennemis pour l'éternité. Par Une Autre Dimension !

Une faille s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Kydoimos qui canalisant son cosmos frappa du poing sur le sol, le fragilisant créant une onde de choc qui fractura la terre et fit tomber Castor qui perdant sa concentration ne put finaliser son attaque, sa technique s'annulant d'elle-même.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser finir ton attaque, ricana Kydoimos.

Puis fusillant ses adversaires du regard, le cavalier de la mort fonça en direction d'Hélène pour la saisir mais une nouvelle fois, les jumeaux s'interposèrent. Castor jaillit sur la droite de Kydoimos tandis que Pollux jaillit sur sa gauche, poings armées. Comprenant la manœuvre, le serviteur du mystérieux dieu sauta dans les airs esquivant l'attaque tandis que les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent de justesse pour éviter de se frapper mutuellement alors que toujours dans les airs, Kydoimos redescendit sur eux tel un aigle en piqué pour les frapper. Les deux frères bondirent en arrière et le coup de leur ennemi frappa le sol.

\- Ce type est vraiment dangereux, siffla Pollux entre ses dents.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, approuva Castor.

Kydoimos se releva regardant tour à tour ses adversaires.

\- Alors vous comptez renoncer maintenant ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains, du moins pas plus que nécessaire. Alors si vous vouliez bien vous laisser faire, je vous tuerais rapidement et sans douleur.

Les frères et la sœur serrèrent les dents, cet homme se moquait d'eux.

\- En revanche, si vous continuez de résister, je devrais vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Le choix est votre.

Hélène serra les dents et les poings alors que son cosmos bleuté l'entoura. Cette fois s'en était trop.

\- Par les météores de l'Aigle ! hurla-t-elle de colère.

Une nouvelle fois des centaines de météores de cosmos se dirigèrent vers Kydoimos. Ce dernier maugréa dans sa barbe d'un air ennuyé en parant avec une extrême facilité les attaques de la future Sainte de l'Aigle. Profitant de ce laps de temps, Castor et Pollux revinrent aux côtés de leur sœur.

\- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, soupira Castor.

Pollux fixa son adversaire des yeux.

\- Je crois bien qu'on va devoir l'utiliser, effectivement.

Kydoimos fronça les sourcils, utiliser quoi au juste ? Hélène était tout aussi perdu que leur adversaire commun.

\- Si on fait ça, tu sais que l'on ne pourra plus rien faire d'autre si ça ne marche pas. A notre niveau actuel, l'utiliser nous videra de nos dernières forces, nous ne pourrons plus faire appel à notre cosmos avant un moment, fit Castor.

Son frère jumeau opina de la tête.

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le niveau contre lui. C'est tout ou rien.

Résignés, les deux frère s'avancèrent et se mirent devant Hélène comme pour la protéger.

\- Petite sœur, fit Pollux, nous allons tenter de désintégrer notre adversaire. Si ça ne marche pas fuit, sauve ta vie.

\- M…Mais… Et vous ?

\- La technique que nous allons exécuter nous laissera à bout de force, si nous échouons, nous serons condamner, expliqua Castor. C'est pour ça que si nous échouons, tu devras fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Derrière eux, la petite blonde hocha fébrilement la tête, comprenant la situation alors que les jumeaux s'avançaient d'une quinzaine de mètres.

Aussitôt, les cosmos des deux frères émanèrent d'eux, plus puissant que jamais auparavant. Les étoiles de la constellation des Gémeaux se superposèrent sur leurs corps l'espace de quelques secondes. Une aura dorée entoura chacun d'entre eux tandis qu'ils écartèrent les mains, leurs paumes gauches tournaient vers leurs paumes droite tandis qu'une mini galaxie d'atome et de cosmos se créait dans le vide entre leurs paumes.

Kydoimos plissa les yeux, méfiant.

\- Ultime technique du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux ! Par l'Explosion Galactique ! hurlèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Castor et Pollux lancèrent leurs mains droites en avant en direction du cavalier de la mort alors que chaque technique des deux jumeaux fonça droit sur Kydoimos qui tendit les deux bras en avant, paume ouverte comme pour bloquer les centaines de planètes de cosmos artificielles qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Lorsque les deux attaques percutèrent le cavalier de la Mort, une onde de choc sans précédent secoua la zone fissurant le sol qui se fractura et s'écroula, tombant dans l'océan entrainant Kydoimos dans sa chute. Castor et Pollux tombèrent à genoux, épuisés, à bout de force alors que devant eux, le sol continuait de s'écrouler. Pollux tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Prends soin de toi.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le sol sous les pieds des jumeaux se fractura et les deux adolescents chutèrent dans l'océan et disparurent alors que le sol cessa de s'écrouler à peine à un mètre de la jeune fille qui tomba à genoux en pleure. Ses frères venaient de se sacrifier pour emporter avec eux un adversaire plus puissant qu'eux trois réunis. Son choix était fait, elle allait rejoindre le Sanctuaire, devenir chevalier et honorer la mémoire de ses frères.

…..

Et voilà, comme promis un petit HS sur Hélène mais pas que comme on a pu le voir.

Au prochain chapitre, nous ferons un petit bond dans le temps et instaurer un peu de calme après toutes ces aventures avec un retour sur nos amis chevaliers d'or et sur Alanah.

A la prochaine.


	20. Chapter 19

Et hop, c'est parti. Premier chapitre de transition.

Bon pour commencer, la disparition tragique de Castor et Pollux, bah oui, c'est sûr que c'est pas joyeux. Mais bon, le Bien ne peut pas toujours triomphé, et parfois pour vaincre le Mal, faire des sacrifices est malheureusement nécessaire. Nos deux jumeaux le savaient mieux que qui qu'onques.

Bon, chapitre plus court que d'habitude puisqu'il s'agit d'un petit épisode de transition, histoire de se remettre dans la trame principale. Bonne nouvelle cependant, nous accueillons un nouveau personnage ^^.

…..

Chapitre 19 : Et le temps passe.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre contre Poséidon. Michael et Lucifer avaient maintenant onze ans et Alanah dix. Un nouveau chevalier d'or, Péas des Poissons, âgé de treize ans était arrivé au Sanctuaire quelques semaines plutôt.

La tension entre Alanah, Lucifer et Adam avait fini par disparaître et tous trois avaient retrouvé une relation presque comme avant. En revanche, la relation entre Michael et Alanah ne c'était pas amélioré, loin de là. Michael faisait tout pour éviter la déesse. Dès qu'elle le regardait, Michael détournait le regard pour ne plus la voir. Dès qu'elle faisait mine de s'approcher de lui, il reculait. Cette situation faisait mal au cœur de la jeune fille et elle souffrait du gouffre qui les séparait tous les deux plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensée. Son meilleur ami et confident lui manquait atrocement et douloureusement. Le soir, il lui arrivait de pleurer des heures durant lorsque personne ne la regardait. Elle aurait voulu allait voir son « lion » comme elle l'appelait autrefois, elle aurait voulu s'excuser, mais elle avait peur d'être repoussé. Elle craignait de ne pas trouver les mots. Alors puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus l'approcher, elle le regardait de loin. Elle le regardait s'entrainer avec Lucifer ou avec Péas, le nouveau chevalier d'or, le visage empreint de nostalgie et de tristesse, pleine de regret.

Actuellement, Michael s'entraînait au Colisée avec Péas, les coups volaient dans toutes les directions et le chevalier d'or des Poissons encaissaient coups à après coups les attaques du Lion d'Or. Finalement, Michael se baissa et donna un uppercut à son partenaire d'entraînement. Ce dernier tomba en arrière, tentant de reprendre son souffle, le dos contre le sol du colisée.

\- Piou, t'es vraiment trop fort, fit le chevalier d'or des Poissons.

Michael lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

\- Tout simplement parce que j'ai déjà livré une guerre.

Michael tourna son regard vers le ciel se remémorant de bien tristes souvenirs.

\- C'est vrai, dit Péas. J'ai tendance à l'oublier.

Le Lion d'or secoua la tête et se re concentra sur le dernier arrivant en date.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- En tout cas, merci pour l'entraînement.

\- On remet ça quand tu veux, fit le Lion.

Péas opina gaiement de la tête.

\- Avec plaisir. Mais je pense que je vais m'entraîner à maîtriser une ou deux techniques de ma constellation d'abord.

Cette fois, ce fut à Michael d'opiner de la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement l'avis de son frère d'arme et ne pouvait qu'approuver. Maîtriser son cosmos était tout aussi si ce n'est plus important que de savoir se battre avec des poings.

Lucifer était assis en tailleur au centre de sa Maison, méditant. C'était généralement ce qu'il faisait pour se relaxer, pour se détendre. La guerre contre Poséidon était terminée alors le Serpentaire en profitait. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait pertinemment que d'autres guerres l'attendaient, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Il ignorait combien de guerre il allait encore devoir livrer mais il savait que l'une d'entre elles était inévitable, celle contre Hadès. Pour avoir lu les chroniques rédigés par les Popes durant les guerres saintes qui c'étaient succédées, Lucifer savait que le dieu des enfers ne c'était pas encore réveillé et qu'il attendrait sans doute le moment propice pour se lever et diriger les spectres contre Athéna. Il se souvenait encore de la chronique rédigé par Keret de la Balance. Keret avait été le seul survivant après les guerres saintes contre Apollon puis Hadès. Ce qui avait rendu cette chronique plus intéressante que les autres fut que Keret fut le seul chevalier à affronter directement un dieu, jusqu'à ce qu'Adam, Michael et lui-même n'affrontent Poséidon. Dans ce texte, le Grand Pope de la Balance précisait qu'il était déjà le dernier survivant lorsqu'il avait dû affronter Hadès et il était parvenu à distraire suffisamment l'attention du dieu pour qu'Athéna ne lui porte le coup fatal. Ce qui en somme n'était pas un maigre exploit.

\- Je te dérange ? demanda une voix qui arrivait dans sa direction.

Lucifer grogna.

\- Oui effectivement.

Soupirant, le Serpentaire ouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Michael ?

\- Je m'ennuie. Dis, tu voudrais pas faire un petit combat pour qu'on s'entraîne ?

Lucifer se tapa la tête de la paume de sa main gauche en signe d'exaspération.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non hier, ma réponse ne va pas changer aujourd'hui. Retourne donc t'entraîner avec Péas.

\- Mais il n'a pas notre niveau, rouspéta Michael.

\- Et ne l'atteindra sans doute jamais, répliqua Lucifer, on aura toujours une marche d'avance sur lui. Et encore plus si on le laisse livrer à lui-même.

Lucifer soupira.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas parler à Alanah ?

Michael détourna la tête, boudant. _« Bon sang mais quel gamin »_ soupira mentalement le Serpentaire.

\- Non, répondit le Lion.

\- Michael, ça ne s'arrangera jamais entre vous si vous ne vous parlez pas.

\- Elle… tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait, ce qu'elle nous a dit.

Lucifer secoua la tête.

\- Elle était en colère. Toi aussi tu l'es, plus souvent que de raison. Tu agis et parles souvent sans réfléchir.

\- Mais je ne dis jamais rien qui pourrait blesser mes amis, MOI !

Michael tourna les talons.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je me casse.

Se disant, le Lion d'or fit demi-tour et quitta la Maison du Serpentaire. Lucifer soupira. Adam lui avait dit un jour que le plus gros défaut des chevaliers d'or du Lion était leur trop grande fierté. Michael en était la preuve vivante. Malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la déesse, il refusait de la voir.

\- Quel bourriquot… .

Alanah était assise sur les marches menant à son temple, la tête baissée en direction du sol.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

Alanah releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Adam qui s'accroupit à quelques marches d'elle.

\- Rien.

\- Hein, hein, fit Adam, vous pensez à Michael n'est-ce pas ?

Rien à faire, Adam n'était pas le Grand Pope pour rien.

\- Je… il me manque.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas aller le voir.

\- J'ai essayé mais dès que je m'approche de lui, il recule.

\- Avez-vous essayé de lui parler ?

\- Il ne m'écoute pas.

Adam regarda Alanah avec peine, il pouvait ressentir tout le chagrin qu'elle ressentait. Son ami et confident lui manquait. Et Adam savait mieux que quiconque que Michael n'était pas prêt de faire le premier pas.

\- Je comprends qu'il m'en veuille. Ce que je vous ai fait est impardonnable. Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle en se retenant de pleurer.

\- Je sais.

Adam savait pertinemment qu'Athéna s'en voulait de ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là. Il savait aussi que Michael n'avait, lui, pas comprit qu'Alanah aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière. Cette douleur qu'elle ressentait, cette douleur qu'il ressentait était la même, pas pour les mêmes raisons certes, mais ces douleurs étaient une.

Péas se mit en tailleur. Il devait méditer, c'était pénible mais c'était ainsi. Pour maîtriser son cosmos, il n'avait pas le choix. Péas se mit en tailleur fermant ses yeux violets se concentrant tandis qu'un léger vent frais pénétra dans la Maison des Poissons soulevant légèrement ses cheveux bleu ciel. Le chevalier d'or se concentra, inspirant et expirant avec force et lenteur. Puis fronçant les sourcils, il canalisa son cosmos. Une faible lueur dorée l'entoura quelques instants avant de disparaitre. Péas soupira avant de recommencer l'exercice du début.

\- Tu peux le faire, se dit-il à lui-même. Tu peux le faire.

Une nouvelle fois, une faible lueur dorée l'entoura avant de s'éteindre.

Ulysse c'était assis sur l'une des marches du colisée regardant les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent s'entraîner. Plus le temps passé, plus Ulysse songeait à prendre un élève, peut-être une future recrue, il ne savait pas encore. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le Sanctuaire avait besoin de nouveaux chevaliers. Il ne savait même pas comment ils avaient pu gagner la guerre avec si peu de perte. Certes des chevaliers de bronze étaient tombés au combat mais leurs armures trouveraient rapidement des nouveaux porteurs. Perdre des chevaliers d'argents qui avaient comme responsabilité de commander les bronzes et d'assurer la défense de la ville de Rodario et l'entrée du Sanctuaire auraient été plus problématique. Ou pire, la guerre contre Poséidon aurait pu coûter la vie à des chevaliers d'or, ce qui aurait été catastrophique car s'il était possible entre deux guerres de recruter des chevaliers de bronze et plus difficilement des chevaliers d'argents, parvenir à former des chevaliers d'or étaient difficile. N'importe qui pouvant maîtriser son cosmos pouvait prétendre à être chevaliers de bronze, n'importe qui pouvant maîtriser son cosmos pouvait prétendre après un entraînement assez intense devenir chevalier d'argent. En revanche, pour être chevalier d'or, il ne suffisait pas de pouvoir contrôler son cosmos, il fallait en avoir une maîtrise parfaite ou presque, avoir un cosmos plus puissant qu'à l'ordinaire, un potentiel hors norme, atteindre le septième sens, ce qui n'était pas à la porter de n'importe qui, les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze ne le maîtrisant pas ou peu. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les chevaliers d'or étaient considérés par les autres chevaliers et par le commun des mortels comme des demi-dieux. Subitement, Ulysse perçut que Ménélas était entrain de courir en direction d'Hélène.

Hélène ! s'exclama t'il. Hélène ! Veux-tu être ma petite amie ?

Les chevaliers autour d'Hélène grimacèrent jetant des regards noirs à Ménélas avant de se regarder les uns et les autres avec des airs de défis.

Ulysse fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire. Cela sentait le désordre et la bagarre à plein nez.

…..

Et hop, fin du chapitre.

Prochain épisode: Une journée de détente.


	21. Chapter 20

Bonjour tout le monde, les studios de production hyprion38 sont heureux de vous présenter l'épisode final de la saison 1 de Saint Seiya, la septième guerre sainte.

Mais avant cela, réponse au commentaire précédent. A titre personnel, Lucifer est l'un des personnages que je préfère moi aussi même si il passe après le Lion d'or. Lucifer marrant? Bon c'est vrai qu'il forme avec Michael un duo puissant et assez comique il faut bien l'avouer. En ce qui concerne la relation entre certains personnages... je n'en dirais pas plus quoique ce chapitre va sans doute laisser quelques questions dans vos esprits.

Enfin comme on dit, pas de blabla, des résultats et donc je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 20 : Une journée de détente.

Depuis que la paix était revenue sur Terre, les chevaliers passaient leurs temps entre entraînements et détente. Aujourd'hui, Michael avait invité quelques chevaliers dans sa Maison, histoire de passer du temps ensemble et de s'amuser. Parmi eux se trouvaient bien sur ses compagnons du zodiaque d'or, Lucifer, Thésée et Ulysse. Adam avait pour sa part décliner l'offre en riant prétextant qu'il était trop vieux pour participer à des jeux de « jeune » et que cela ne serait pas très responsable de la part d'un Pope. Avec eux se trouvaient également Nestor, Agamemnon, Olympos, Ménélas et Hélène. Le groupe était assis en tailleur, formant un cercle au centre du hall d'entrée de la Maison du Lion.

\- Bien, fit Michael, et si on commençait.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Thésée. Et j'ai apporté de quoi se restaurer.

Se disant, Thésée attrapa le sac derrière lui et en sortit plusieurs gourdes ainsi qu'une boite.

\- J'ai apporté des bonbons et des jus de fruit, expliqua la Balance.

Les yeux pétillants de gourmandise de ses camarades lui fit clairement comprendre que tout le monde lui était reconnaissant.

\- Super idée, répondit Hélène tout sourire.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda Lucifer.

\- Et si on commençait par une action ou vérité, suggéra Michael.

\- Oh pitié, couina Lucifer. Et pourquoi pas un : Un, deux, trois, soleil pendant que tu y ais.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Michael, répliqua Ulysse, un « action ou vérité » pourrait être intéressant. Qui est pour ?

Aussitôt sous le regard dépité et blasé de Lucifer, tous ses camarades avaient levé la main.

\- Bon, bon d'accord, lâcha le Serpentaire. Mais puisque c'est ton idée, c'est toi qui t'y colle en premier Michael.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Action ou vérité.

\- Vérité.

\- Okay, alors hum voyons voir… .

Lucifer prit le temps de la réflexion, il devait trouver une question pour mettre Michael dans l'embarras. Et il savait comment faire. _« Ah vengeance quand tu nous tiens »_ , pensa t'il.

\- Alors dis-nous. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? demanda sournoisement le Serpentaire.

\- N…Non, rougit Michael jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Michael… , insista Lucifer. C'est action ou … vérité.

\- O..Oui.

\- Oui quoi ? fit Lucifer.

\- Oui, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, rougit le Lion de plus belle avant de détourner le regard.

Aussitôt les autres chevaliers d'or éclatèrent de rire. Les joues d'Hélène prirent une teinte rouge. Nestor et Agamemnon échangèrent un regard tandis qu'Olympos et Ménélas foudroyaient Michael du regard.

Puis après quelques minutes tous reprirent leurs calmes.

\- Okay, fit Ulysse, Michael à toi de choisir quelqu'un.

\- Hum… Ménélas.

\- Oui.

\- Action ou vérité.

\- V…vérité.

\- C'est quoi ton plus grand rêve ?

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Ménélas.

\- Épouser Hélène.

Immédiatement le regard de Ménélas et celui d'Olympos se croisèrent leurs yeux se lançant des éclairs tandis qu'Hélène soupirait, dépitée.

\- Hélène ? demanda alors Ménélas.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Action ou vérité.

\- Vérité.

\- Hélène, tu veux bien être ma petite amie ? demanda Ménélas plein d'espoir.

\- Non, répondit Hélène d'un ton sec.

La réponse tomba tel un couperet plongeant Ménélas en pleine dépression. Insensible au fait qu'elle avait brisé le rêve de Ménélas bien trop collant à son goût, Hélène se tourna vers Michael.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

Hélène sourit intérieurement, c'est ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Michael, la fille dont tu es amoureux, a-t'elle les yeux vert ?

Le chevalier d'or déglutit. Maintenant il regrettait vraiment son idée.

\- O..Oui.

Hélène rougit, Michael détourna le regard, les autres chevaliers d'or ainsi que Nestor et Agamemnon ne bronchèrent pas mais Ménélas et Olympos se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant à moitié.

\- Ils sont vraiment bizarre ces deux-là, commenta Nestor.

Agamemnon roula des yeux avant de regarder son frère. Non mais vraiment, son frère était un cas à part. Normalement, il s'en moquait, mais là il lui faisait carrément honte.

\- Ménélas par les dieux, cesse de pleurer et comporte toi en homme.

\- Mais j'ai aucune chance, couina le concerné.

\- Aucune virilité, grommela Lucifer entre ses dents.

 _« Mais comment un chouineur pareil peut être chevalier ?»_ , pensa Michael. _« Et Olympos n'est pas mieux »._

 _« De vrais gamins »_ commenta mentalement Ulysse.

 _« On aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir de jouer à action ou vérité tout compte fait »_ nota Thésée.

 _« Quelle bande d'idiot et d'immature»_ maugréa Lucifer. _« J'ai deux ans de moins qu'eux et j'ai l'impression d'être le plus vieux de trois, pleurer parce que mademoiselle m'as-tu vu ne s'intéresse pas à eux, non mais… »._

Reprenant le fil de la conversation et pour arrêter le mélodrame, Michael se tourna vers la Licorne.

\- Olympos action ou vérité ?

Ménélas et ce dernier se lâchèrent enfin au grand soulagement du reste du groupe.

\- Vérité.

\- Qui considères-tu comme ton rival ?

Olympos le pointa ostensiblement du doigt.

\- Toi !

Michael cligna des yeux, une goutte d'eau coulant derrière sa tête tandis que Lucifer se tapait son front avec la paume de sa main. _« Non mais quel idiot, penser pouvoir rivaliser avec un chevalier d'or, pour quoi que ce soit… pfff… »_

\- A moi ! s'écria Olympos. Hélène action ou vérité.

\- Va pour action.

Olympos resta immobile extérieurement alors qu'intérieurement, il jubilait.

\- YES ! s'écria-t-il. Hélène tu dois me faire un bisou sur la bouche.

\- Qu..QUOI ! Hurla Ménélas. TRAITRE !

\- Non, répondit Hélène.

Thésée soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est le jeu.

Hélène gonfla les joues, mécontente.

\- Je peux pas embrasser Michael plutôt, négocia-t-elle.

Le Lion d'or rougit comme une tomate bien mure. Ménélas le foudroya une nouvelle fois du regard alors qu'Olympos pleurait de désespoir.

\- Non, répliqua Thésée. Le jeu c'est le jeu.

Soupirant, Hélène se leva et fit un rapide smack sur les lèvres d'Olympos avant de se rasseoir mécontente alors que le chevalier de la Licorne souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, victorieux.

Hélène se tourna vers Olympos. Le jeu c'était le jeu alors. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, Péas fit irruption dans la Maison du Lion.

\- Ah vous êtes la ! s'exclama t'il.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, fit Lucifer. On t'a cherché de partout tout à l'heure.

\- Désolé, fit le concerné. J'étais parti pécher.

Les autres chevaliers échangèrent un regard. Pêcher, sérieusement ?

\- Oui, j'étais en mission pour le Grand Pope.

\- Hein ! firent les autres incrédules.

\- Yep yep, le Grand Pope a décidé d'organisé un barbecue ce soir avec toutes sortes de poissons et de viande. Donc il m'a envoyé pécher. C'était une surprise à la base mais comme il ne peut pas le faire seul, il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

Lucifer soupira de soulagement avant de se jurer que Michael ne l'y reprendrais plus. Ce jeu ridicule était enfin terminé. Mieux, il n'avait pas eu à répondre une seul fois à ces questions stupides. Les chevaliers se levèrent et suivirent Péas jusqu'au Colisée.

Là, ils purent voir toute une troupe de garde ainsi que Ajax du Lézard et Teucer de la Flèche, deux nouveaux chevaliers d'argents en train de préparer la soirée. Des tables et des chaises étaient dressées sur l'habituel terrain d'entraînement. Les gardes du Sanctuaire avaient leurs tables et les chevaliers les leurs.

Le soir arriva bien vite. Rapidement les gardes du Sanctuaire s'assirent à leurs tables alors que chevalier de bronze et d'argent s'installaient les uns à côtés des autres, Alanah, Adam et les chevaliers d'or s'assirent sur la dernière table libre, celle qui leur était réservé au centre du Colisée. L'odeur qui se dégageaient des différents barbecues mirent l'eau à la bouche de tout le monde, tous se léchant les babines. Et pendant ce temps, les serviteurs s'affairaient à préparer à manger avant de manger eux même une fois la soirée finit, Adam leur ayant gardé des provisions en réserve.

\- Cette soirée est une super idée en tout cas, fit Péas tout sourire.

\- Parfaitement d'accord, approuva Michael avant de se frotter les mains en voyant la copieuse assiette qu'on lui servait, remplie presque à ras bord de viande, de poisson et de pomme de terre.

Alanah hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- C'est bien que nous soyons tous réunis, dit elle en lançant un regard à Michael qui détourna immédiatement le regard partagé entre sa rancœur persistante et sa gêne.

\- En tout cas, bon appétit ! s'écria Péas en se jetant sur son assiette.

Ses frères d'armes, Adam et Alanah le regardèrent, éberlués par la vitesse à laquelle il mangeait non dévorait son repas.

\- Eh bé, fit Lucifer. Vaut mieux t'avoir en peinture qu'à table toi.

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que Péas manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu attendre que tout le monde soit servie, lui reprocha Ulysse tandis que tous venaient enfin d'être servi.

\- Désolé, fit le Poisson, mais j'avais tellement fin.

\- Tiens donc, ironisa Thésée, je crois que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Une nouvelle fois, un éclat de rire se propagea à la table. C'est alors qu'une note de musique s'éleva dans le Colisée puis une deuxième, une troisième et ainsi de suite. Tous hormis Adam échangèrent des regards surpris.

\- Certains serviteurs sont des amateurs de musique, expliqua le Grand Pope.

Tous sourirent légèrement avant de se remettre à manger.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils finirent leurs assiettes tandis que Thésée remarqua que certains soldats et chevaliers c'étaient levés pour danser. Et alors qu'il tournait la tête en direction des danseurs et danseuses tout comme Ulysse, Adam et Péas, Lucifer en profita pour faire un signe à Athéna qui était assise en face de lui. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le message. Lucifer roula des yeux de façon exagéré avant de lui souffler.

\- Michael.

\- Quoi, lui chuchota Athéna.

\- Michael, va lui parler pendant que tout le monde est occupé.

Alanah sembla hésiter, elle voulait lui parler, s'excuser, retrouver le Michael qu'elle avait toujours connu mais la situation entre eux était tendue, et sa peur d'être repoussé par son ami lui faisait terriblement mal.

\- Dépêche-toi, lui intima Lucifer.

Alanah hocha timidement la tête. Elle se leva discrètement et se dirigea vers le Lion qui était assis à la même rangée qu'elle deux places plus loin.

\- Michael, fit elle timidement.

Le chevalier d'or se tourna vers elle et croisa son regard. Son cœur battant la chamade, partagé entre sa rancœur, son envie de réconciliation et sa joie. Leurs yeux se fixèrent tandis qu'ils se mirent tous deux à rougir. Le cœur d'Alanah s'emballa, elle allait pouvoir avoir cette discussion qui aurait déjà du être. Michael n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il rougissait et sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

\- Michael, dit-elle, je voulais te dire que… .

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Hélène attrapa le bras de Michael.

\- Tu veux bien venir danser avec moi ? demanda t'elle, ne remarquant même pas Athéna en face d'elle.

Michael se tourna vers elle.

\- Heu… d'accord… .

\- Génial.

Se disant, Hélène tira Michael par le bras. Ce dernier se leva et suivit Hélène qui l'embarquait sur la piste de danse tout en jetant un dernier regard vers Alanah avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hélène. D'abords bouche-bée, Alanah cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de revenir s'asseoir en face de Lucifer.

\- Non mais quel toupet celle-là, bougonna la déesse.

Lucifer regarda Athéna, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. _« Non mais je rêve ou Alanah est jalouse ? »_.

…

Et voilà fin du chapitre.

Prochain chapitre : Le Lion et l'Aigle.

Bon voilà, la première saison de Saint Seiya la septième guerre sainte s'achève. Et comme pour les séries TV, c'est l'heure de la pause estival. La saison 2 arriva courant fin octobre, début novembre. En attendant le retour de votre saga, je vous propose la fanfiction de l'été: Les exilés, une fanfiction de la sage Game of Throne.

Si vous avez aimé ce programme nous vous conseillons d'aller sur la page d' hyprion38 sur ce même site pour découvrir les autres fanfictions proposées (désolé il fallait que je sorte quelque chose dans ce goût là ^^).

Bon, blague mis à part, comme toujours, je répondrai aux commentaires (et vous n'aurez pas besoin d'attendre des mois et la reprise de la fiction pour avoir des réponses) et qui sait peut-être des spoilers en attendant la suite. Je reste à l'écoute de vos questions et suggestions.

Messieurs dames, bonnes vacances.


	22. OAV 1: Andromède et le Petit Lion

Bonjour à tous.

En attendant le retour de la saison 2, le 5 novembre 2016, voilà un petit OAV rien que pour vous.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons découvrir une partie du passé du Grand Pope Adam de la Vierge.

Bonne lecture.

…...

OAV 1 : Andromède et le Petit Lion.

Adam était assis sur son trône, le calme régnait au Sanctuaire. Ses chevaliers s'entrainaient sans relâche dans l'optique d'une nouvelle guerre sainte dans cette ère. Profitant que personne ne requiert une quelqu'onque demande, Adam se leva et se rendit dans ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit le nécessaire pour écrire et s'installa dans son bureau. Le Grand Pope y avait déjà réfléchi depuis longtemps, il ne savait juste pas par où commencer. Ses prédécesseurs avaient chacun à leur tour écrit leur autobiographie afin de garder une trace du passé mais aussi d'outil pour les combats du futur. Et Adam n'allait pas déroger à la règle. C'était juste qu'il n'était pas un grand écrivain et qu'il n'avait guère eut beaucoup de temps pour lui ces dernières années. Soupirant, Adam saisit un parchemin et le déroula avant de prendre sa plume et de la tremper dans de l'encre avant de commencer à écrire.

Deux cent soixante-cinq ans auparavant.

Adam était né sous le signe de la Vierge. Il était venu au monde dans une famille de paysan dans le royaume d'Illyrie* dans la tribu Dalmate. Mais un jour une guerre éclata avec des tribus rivales et Adam alors âgé de trois ans du fuir avec ses parents.

Après des mois de voyage difficile, ils arrivèrent en Grèce où la mère d'Adam enceinte de son deuxième fils donna naissance à ce dernier sous le signe du Lion, le père lui donnant un nom grec : Nyctimos afin de faciliter leur intégration. Et si Adam avait les cheveux blonds platine et les yeux verts comme sa mère, son petit frère avait les yeux bleus et une touffe de cheveux châtains foncé faisant dire à l'ainé que le cadet ressemblerait à leur père. La petite famille apprit le grec en autodidacte, Adam plus facilement que les autres alors qu'ils s'installaient à Mycènes.

Pendant cinq ans, ils vécurent heureux, Adam apprenant à Nyctimos l'histoire de leur terre natal et l'aidant à améliorer son grec. Puis tout bascula lorsque leurs parents tombèrent malade décédant ensemble après cinq jours d'agonie. Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent alors dans la rue vivant parfois de la générosité des gens mais surtout de rapine. Et c'est ainsi que leur destin changea à jamais. Adam s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Adam courait derrière son frère cadet qui venait de voler deux pommes à un marchand, marchand qui les poursuivait avec hargne.

\- Revenez ici bande de sale garnement ! hurla le marchand.

Les deux frères tournèrent brièvement le regard vers le marchand constatant qu'ils le devançaient d'une quinzaine de mètres. Cependant, ayant le regard focalisé derrière, les deux enfants ne virent pas le colosse de deux mètres trente devant qu'ils percutèrent de plein fouet et tombèrent sur les fesses. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent le regard, ils découvrirent un homme monté entièrement en muscle aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs aux reflets argentés.

Le marchand leur tomba dessus immédiatement.

\- Rendez-moi mes pommes ou payez-moi immédiatement, lança le marchand rouge de colère et d'épuisement.

\- S'il vous plait monsieur, fit Adam en se relevant. Nous n'avons pas d'argent.

\- Alors rendez-moi mes pommes !

\- Mais on a faim, fit Nyctimos en se relevant.

\- Pas mon problème.

Nyctimos tendit alors les pommes vers le marchand mais alors que ce dernier allait les prendre, le colosse intervint.

\- Allons allons, ces enfants sont justes affamés, inutile de faire preuve de… d'intransigeance avec eux.

Le marchand regarda le géant. Au vue de son visage ce dernier ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Cependant l'aura qui se dégageait de lui donna au marchand la bonne idée de baisser d'un ton et de calmer son agressivité sans pour autant lâcher le morceau.

\- Je m'en fiche, pas d'argent, pas de pomme.

Le colosse soupira.

\- Très bien.

Le géant fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux pièces d'argent, les donnant au marchand.

\- C'est plus qu'il n'en faut non ?

Le marchand opina de la tête. Pour sûr, une seule de ces pièces d'argent valait facilement huit pommes.

Une fois que le marchand quitta les lieux, le géant sourit gentiment aux enfants.

\- Vous pouvez manger, il ne vous embêtera plus.

\- Merci, monsieur… heu, commença Adam dans un grec irréprochable.

\- Gordias, je m'appelle Gordias.

\- Merci Gordias.

Le géant sourit une dernière fois aux enfants avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Portez-vous bien les enfants.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et d'un commun accord emboitèrent le pas à Gordias.

\- Dites monsieur, vous n'êtes d'ici hein ? demanda Nyctimos.

Gordias ralentit pour que les enfants puissent le rejoindre.

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? reprit Adam.

Gordias ria quelques instants à la curiosité des enfants.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes bien curieux. Je suis ici pour recruter de potentiels futurs chevaliers d'Athéna. Et moi, je suis Gorgias, chevalier d'or du Taureau.

\- Dites, fit Nyctimos, c'est quoi des chevaliers d'Athéna ?

\- Les chevaliers d'Athéna, fit le chevalier d'or avec passion, sont des chevaliers maitrisant ce que l'on appelle le cosmos et obéissant aux ordres de la déesse Athéna, justement. On les appelle aussi les chevaliers du zodiaque ou Saints. Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont les chevaliers de l'espoir, combattant au nom de l'amour, de la justice et de la paix sur Terre.

Lorsque Gordias regarda les deux enfants, il constata que toux d'eux avaient des étoiles plein les yeux et ria à cette vision.

\- Dites les enfants, vous ne voudriez pas venir avec moi ?

\- Pour devenir chevalier ! s'exclama Nyctimos.

\- Si vous en avez le potentiel pourquoi pas.

\- C'est d'accord ! s'écrièrent les deux frères à l'unisson.

Le voyage dura trois mois, Gordias devant s'adapter au rythme des deux enfants. En arrivant à destination, les enfants découvrirent une vaste plaine où se dressait une quarantaine de maison en pierre, dressé sur deux étages voir trois ou quatre pour certaines alors que légèrement excentré à l'Ouest se trouvait quelques terrains d'entrainement.

\- Voici le village de Rodorio, fit Gordias. C'est le village où vivent les saints et la déesse Athéna.

Retour au présent.

A ce souvenir, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du Grand Pope. Quelques années plus tard, le Grand Pope de l'époque, Gilgamesh du Scorpion et Enheduanna, la réincarnation d'Athéna de cette ère eurent l'idée de bâtir le Sanctuaire, Sanctuaire qui ne commencera à être bâti qu'après la guerre sainte contre Hadès sur ordre d'Adam lui-même puisque le projet sera retardé par la guerre contre Poséidon. Suite au début de la construction du Sanctuaire, le village de Rodorio fut abandonné et hommes, femmes et enfants des quatre coins de la Grèce vinrent s'y installer afin de bénéficier de la protection des chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais avant tout cela, Adam avait encore quelques souvenirs heureux à raconter.

Deux cent soixante-cinq ans auparavant.

Trois semaines c'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivé à Rodario, Adam et Nyctimos s'entrainaient sous la supervision de Gordias qui était en quelque sorte devenus non seulement leur maitre mais aussi leur grand frère de cœur. Si Gordias se montrait strict et sévère lors des entrainements, il était d'un réconfort et d'une gentillesse incommensurable avec les deux frères en dehors des exercices. C'était au cours d'un repas ensemble que les deux frères avaient appris qu'Enheduanna, la réincarnation d'Athéna portait un nom akkadien mais était sumérienne, Sumer étant en quelque sorte issu de l'Empire d'Akkad.

Pendant des années, Gordias les fit travailler d'arrachepied avant qu'il ne juge que les enfants puissent enfin passer le test. Adam était alors âgé de douze et Nyctimos en avait neuf.

\- Bien, vous êtes désormais prêt à concourir pour obtenir une armure de bronze, fit Gordias. J'espère que vous réussirez tous les deux.

\- C'est quel genre d'épreuve ? demanda Nyctimos.

\- Un combat face à un autre apprenti. Au vu du nombre réduit de constellation protectrice, nous ne pouvons donner à chaque prétendant une armure. Ceux qui gagnent le combat obtiennent une armure, ceux qui perdent ont le choix, soit de rester ici entant que garde ou serviteur ou alors ils peuvent rentrer chez eux, répondit le chevalier d'or.

\- Quoiqu'il se passe, on restera ici, hein grand frère ? demanda Nyctimos.

Adam opina d'un signe de la tête, oui ils resteraient ici quel que soit l'issu de leur combat respectif.

Retour au présent.

Ah bien y repenser, ce jour-là, Adam n'était pas bien dans ses sandales. S'il avait suivi Gordias, c'était certes parce que le Taureau les avait sauvé son frère et lui mais aussi pour apprendre à se défendre. Mais Adam au contraire de son cadet avait horreur de se battre.

\- Inutile de retranscrire le combat, bougonna Adam.

Nyctimos s'en était tiré les doigts dans le nez, enfin façon de parler. Pour lui, cela avait été plus compliqué. Son adversaire était une brute épaisse. Adam avait portant refusé de se battre encaissant les coups. Gordias l'avait encouragé ainsi que Nyctimos mais rien n'y avait fait. C'est alors que son adversaire pour le provoquer.

\- Si tu ne perds ce combat, je taillerais ton petit-frère en pièce.

Cette fois, ce fut de trop. Adam avait toléré d'être frappé sans réagir mais il refusait qu'on touche à son frère. Le cosmos du futur Grand Pope avait alors jaillit et Adam l'avait concentré dans son poing avant de donner un coup de poing dévastateur dans le visage de son adversaire, le mettant K.O sur le coup.

Deux cent soixante-cinq ans auparavant.

Gordias éclata de rire.

\- Ah ah, faut pas l'énerver mon élève !

Toute l'assistance avait ris. Puis le Pope c'était avancé vers eux suivi par deux serviteurs portant des Pandora Box dans lesquelles reposaient les armures. Le Grand Pope Gilgamesh du Scorpion était un homme encore grand et robuste malgré son âge. Il portait l'habit traditionnel du Pope et contrairement aux autres chevaliers possédait une peau noir, des cheveux noirs gras et crépu coiffé en dreadlocks. Son visage arborait de nombreuses rides du à son grand âge.

\- Félicitation, fit le Pope. Vous êtes désormais des chevaliers et répondraient au nom d'Adam chevalier de bronze d'Andromède et de Nyctimos chevalier de bronze du Petit Lion.

Les deux enfants avaient souri lorsque les armures avaient jaillit des Pandoras Box pour venir les recouvrir.

Retour au présent.

Adam reposa sa plume, il avait suffisamment écrit pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, il aborderait quelque chose de nettement moins joyeux. La guerre contre Poséidon et inéluctablement, la guerre contre Hadès.

…

Royaume d'Illyrie : Royaume existant dans l'Antiquité du XXème siècle av J.C jusqu'a – 9 avant J.C. Le royaume d'Illyrie est un royaume des côtes de la rive orientale de la mer Adriatique, correspondant à peu près à l'Ouest de la Croatie, de la Slovénie, de la Bosnie-Herzégovine, du Monténégro de l'Albanie et du Kosovo actuels.

Les Illyriens étaient divisés en plusieurs tribus : les Ardiéens (Ardianes), les Dalmates, les Dardaniens, les Labéatesles, les Penestes, les Taulantiens... Chacune possédait un roi il n'existait donc pas d'unité politique commune à tous, même si au cours de certaines périodes, les Illyriens ont pu s'unir autour d'un chef, mais sans grande continuité dynastique.

La province romaine d'Illyrie est créée en 9 av. J.-C. à la suite de la conquête du royaume d'Illyrie par Auguste, ce qui marque sa fin définitive.

Petite précision : Lorsque je parle du village de Rodorio, il s'agit bien du village de Rodario (j'avais juste inversé le a et le o dans les précédents chapitres)


	23. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous, et désolé pour le retard, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà le 7 novembre. Enfin, voilà le premier chapitre de la saison 2 de Saint Seiya, La Septième Guerre Sainte. Pour le moment pas d'ellipse temporelle (bien que ça ne tardera pas) dans ce chapitre. Nous reprenons directement là où la saison 1 nous a laissé, c'est-à-dire après la « petite » fête surprise organisé par le Grand Pope, ce bon vieux Adam de la Vierge.

Nous arrivons donc dans un mini-arc de quelques chapitres regroupant les chapitres 21, 22 et 23 (le chapitre 24 amorcera le début d'un nouvel arc qui commencera véritablement au chapitre 25). Au vue du scénario, vous pouvez considérer qu'il s'agit plus d'OAV que de la continuité de la trame principale mais les chapitres restent tout de même canon à la fiction.

Allez, c'est partie pour la suite.

…

Chapitre 21 : Le Lion et l'Aigle

Adam était assis en tailleur à quelques mètres du sommet du Mont Etoilé (Star Hill), les yeux fermait, son cosmos irradiant tout doucement autour de lui. Depuis les évènements qui c'étaient produit suite au réveil de Poséidon, le Grand Pope cherchait à détecter toutes menaces potentielles et les anticiper. Il le savait, la chance y était pour beaucoup dans la guerre qu'ils avaient gagnée. Il ne savait pas comment, ils avaient pu vaincre avec si peu de perte. Tout ce qu'il tenait pour sûr, c'était que Michael et Lucifer possédaient un potentiel au-delà des autres chevaliers, lui compris, les autres chevaliers d'or compris. Adam était fier du Lion et du Serpentaire. Fier de leurs courages, de leurs volontés, de leurs ténacités, de leurs forces. Mais quand bien même il aimait beaucoup ses deux élèves et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait également peur de voir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller et comment cela les changeraient. Nul n'avait été et ne saurait, il en était sûr, capable de tels exploits à un si jeune âge. Personne pas même Quetzalcóatl du Serpentaire, le plus puissant des chevaliers d'Athéna de l'Histoire n'aurait été capable de faire ce que ces deux-là avaient réussi à faire alors qu'ils avaient à peine dix ans à ce moment-là. Vaincre les généraux de Poséidon et le dieu lui-même, même si ils s'y étaient mis à trois. C'était tout simplement incroyable, inconcevable même pour les meilleurs chevaliers d'or, à cet âge-là, à seulement dix ans.

Subitement, le cosmos du chevalier d'or de la Vierge fluctua. Adam rouvrit les yeux. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir n'était pas nette comme si quelqu'un cherchait à le bloquer. La vision était flou, mais il avait vu une petite armée se déplaçait à la recherche de quelque chose. Normalement, Adam ne s'en serait pas mêlé. Le devoir du Sanctuaire était de protéger la Terre, pas de se mêler des différentes guerres entre les différents royaumes qui la composait. Mais ces soldats étaient différents, ils maitrisaient quelques fragments de cosmos comme les gardes du Sanctuaire. Pas suffisamment pour maitriser le sixième ou le septième sens, mais suffisamment pour être plus endurant, plus rapide, plus agile et plus fort que des soldats du commun des mortels. Hors les seuls capables de faire ça étaient des soldats servant des divinités. Adam fronça les sourcils, il devait stopper ses soldats et trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'était le seul moyen d'éviter une potentielle future guerre sainte.

Deux heures plus tard.

Michael et Hélène se trouvaient devant le Grand Pope assis sur son trône.

\- Vous allez vous rendre en Cornouaille sur l'ile d'Albion. Une armée divine cherche semble-t-il un objet pour le compte de leur dieu.

\- Armée divine ? demanda Michael.

\- Une armée divine, bien que ce terme soit peu utilisé, est le nom donné à chaque armée obéissant à un dieu, expliqua Adam. Par exemple, Les marinas et les chevaliers d'Athéna ainsi que leurs soldats respectifs forment une armée divine.

Les deux chevaliers opinèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne sais pas précisément quel dieu servent ces hommes, ni leur objectif, c'est pour ça que je vous envoie tous deux en éclaireurs. Maintenant, allez.

Immédiatement, le Lion et l'Aigle s'inclinèrent puis faisant demi-tour, ils quittèrent la Maison du Pope.

Depuis son temple, Alanah regardait le chevalier d'or du Lion et le chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle courir à travers le Sanctuaire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette mystérieuse armée ne semblait pas vraiment dangereuse, il semblait qu'elle n'était constituée que de simple soldat. Pourtant, tout ceci lui paraissait trop simple comme si cette armée n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Hélène et Michael franchirent les portes du Sanctuaire en direction du Port d'Athènes. De là, ils devaient prendre un bateau et faire voile sur l'ile d'Albion, et ce le plus discrètement possible. Le Pope avait était clair, il s'agissait d'une mission de reconnaissance voir à la limite une infiltration et certainement pas un combat. Ils ne devaient combattre qu'en dernier recours, à savoir si les ennemis les repéraient.

\- Prêt ? demanda Hélène alors qu'ils embarquaient à bord du bateau.

Le Lion d'or hocha positivement la tête.

Le trajet en bateau ne dura pas moins de deux semaines. Bien évidement il aurait été plus rapide de se déplacer sur la Terre ferme en utilisant leur cosmos, Hélène pouvant se déplacer à trois fois la vitesse du son et Michael pouvant courir à la vitesse de la lumière mais ils se devaient tous deux d'être discrets pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Aussi lorsque les chevaliers d'Athéna débarquèrent sur l'ile d'Albion, personne ne remarqua leur présence. La plage sur laquelle ils arrivèrent était vide et les deux chevaliers commencèrent à marcher, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable. Malgré tout, tandis que le bateau faisait demi-tour, Michael avait un drôle de pressentiment, tout ceci semblait trop facile, trop simple.

\- On ne doit pas trainer dans les parages, fit le chevalier d'or, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, une dizaine de soldat débarquèrent soudain devant eux, les yeux écarquillaient par la surprise d'être en présence des chevaliers d'Athéna. Ces soldats étaient quel qu'onques ne portant pour toute protection que des épaulières, des coudières et des genouillères en fer par-dessus un pantalon et un fin manteau beige. Ils n'avaient même pas de bouclier, juste une épée, une lance ou une hache.

Voyant leurs surprises, Hélène n'hésita pas, elle fit appel à son cosmos, sauta dans les airs et déclencha son attaque.

\- Par les météores de l'aigle!

Une centaines de météores de cosmos jaillirent du poing d'Hélène frappant les soldats ennemis, les tuant sur le coup alors que l'Aigle retombait souplement sur le sol.

\- Joli coup, commenta Michael.

\- Merci, répondit tout sourire le chevalier d'argent.

Michael lui retourna son sourire faisant rougir l'adolescente à côté de lui.

\- Et si on continuait, proposa-t-elle.

Michael opina de la tête prenant les devants suivi par une Hélène qui le matait de dos. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon_ ».

Bientôt le duo quitta la plage, entrant dans une contrée verdoyante composait d'une grande plaine parsemée d'arbre où patrouillaient plusieurs centaines de soldats ennemis.

\- On peut les avoir, fit Michael à couvert derrière un arbre.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait être le plus discret possible, fit Hélène à couvert derrière un arbre juste à côté du chevalier du Lion.

Michael soupira.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Tu as une idée ?

\- Peut-être. Je pensais qu'au lieu de les attaquer, on devrait les espionner à une distance de sécurité, ça nous permettrait de pouvoir potentiellement surprendre une discussion qui pourrait nous intéresser tout en restant à une distance suffisante pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Whoa, t'es géniale, super idée.

Hélène rougit une nouvelle fois.

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Je suis sûr que tu aurais pu avoir cette idée toi aussi.

Michael n'en était pas si sûr, lui n'aurait pas hésité à foncer dans le tas, éliminer les ennemis et interroger les survivants. La discrétion et lui ça faisait deux, et malheureusement ce n'était pas les directives du Pope qui allait y changer quelques choses. C'était son caractère après tout.

\- Et puis, reprit l'Aigle. Ulysse m'a appris beaucoup de chose quand j'ai commencé mon entrainement au Sanctuaire. C'est plutôt son idée à lui à la base. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris sur la stratégie et encore, je n'ai pas tout retenu.

Le chevalier d'or du Lion approuva d'un signe de tête. Ulysse était connu pour être le plus intelligent et le plus stratégique des chevaliers. Voilà pourquoi il était le premier prétendant au titre de successeur du Grand Pope.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Michael et Hélène firent de la filature restant toujours à l'ombre des arbres et à une distance raisonnable des soldats ennemis.

Enfin la nuit tomba. Les deux chevaliers arrivèrent devant un camp composé d'une dizaine de feu de camp et d'une trentaine de tente formant un cercle. L'ambiance était décontractée, les soldats riaient, mangeaient, buvaient tout en chantant des chansons paillardes.

\- C'est incroyable, fit Hélène couchée sur le sol au sommet d'une petite colline, Michael à ses côtés. Ils mangent et s'amusent alors qu'ils sont en mission pour leur dieu.

\- Peut-être se pensent-ils intouchable, on va essayer de s'approcher d'avantage, dit Michael.

Les deux chevaliers entreprirent de descendre la colline roulant doucement et prudemment sur eux même pour ne pas faire de bruit et éviter de prendre trop de vitesse.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une tente et se mirent à couvert se servant de la tente comme cachette pour espionner les lieux. A une dizaine de mètres d'eux se trouvait un feu de camp où sept soldats mangeaient tout en discutant.

\- Alors vous savez comment les autres équipes s'en sortent ? demanda l'un d'eux.

Un autre fit non de la tête tandis qu'un troisième lui répondait.

\- J'ai parlé avec d'autres groupes tout à l'heure et ils n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Est-ce qu'on est sûr que le Méga-dépranon se trouve bien dans cette région ? demanda un quatrième.

\- Sûr et certain, répondit le troisième. Le seigneur Clytios a ressenti des résidus de son cosmos.

\- En ce cas, j'espère qu'on trouvera rapidement, enchaina le cinquième, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attirer l'attention des chevaliers d'Athéna.

A cette réplique, Michael sourit, amusé. _« Trop tard les gars »_.

\- Est-ce qu'on attaque maintenant que l'on a les informations ? demanda Hélène.

Le Lion d'or était tenté de répondre oui mais pour lui, ces informations n'étaient pas utiles du tout. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'était ou qui était le Méga-dépranon ou encore Clytios.

\- Non, fit Michael en secouant la tête. Nous rentrons au Sanctuaire.

Hélène approuva tacitement du regard tandis que tous deux s'éloignaient comme ils étaient venus, en toute discrétion.

Le trajet du retour au Sanctuaire dura une fois n'est pas coutume pas moins de deux semaines.

En franchissant les portes du Sanctuaire, ils trouvèrent tous les chevaliers en train de s'entrainer dans le colisée, Ulysse donnant même quelques cours de stratégie à Péas. Le duo salua les combattants d'un signe de main avant de faire route vers le temple du Grand Pope.

Ce dernier les attendait sur son trône.

\- Ah vous êtes de retour. Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Eh bien, commença Michael, vu que la situation nous semblait assez urgente, nous n'avons pas poussé la recherche d'information très loin.

\- Cependant, enchaina l'Aigle, nous avons appris que les soldats cherchaient ce qu'ils appellent le Méga-dépranon sous les ordres d'un certain Clytios.

Le Pope déglutit.

\- Vous êtes sur ?

\- A cent pour cent, répondit le chevalier d'or.

Le Pope soupira, la situation était pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il semblait que le Sanctuaire se dirigeait tout droit vers une nouvelle guerre sainte à moins de parvenir à trouver le Méga-dépranon avant les soldats ennemis.

\- Grand Pope ? demanda Hélène. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le Méga-dépranon, répondit-il, est l'arme du titan Cronos, le père de Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon.

A cette réponse, les deux chevaliers déglutirent à leurs tours.

\- Quant à Clytios, il s'agit d'un géant sous les ordres des titans. Dans les temps mythologiques, avant même la première des guerres saintes, les dieux de l'Olympe et leurs armées affrontèrent les titans et les géants. Ces derniers furent vaincu et prisonniers aux Enfers sous la surveillance d'Hadès et Cronos perdit son arme, le Méga-dépranon.

Le Grand Pope s'arrêta quelques instants pour laisser ses chevaliers assimilés les informations.

\- Le Méga-dépranon tomba quelque part sur Terre permettant la victoire des olympiens. Mais s'il venait à être retrouvé par les géants, Cronos, les titans et les autres géants pourraient s'échapper des Enfers et conquérir la Terre. Nous devrions alors combattre. Et je ne vous cache pas que nous perdrions sans aucun doute au vue de l'état actuel de nos forces. Le fait que l'âme de Clytios, l'un des géants, se soit réincarné ne prouvent que trop bien que nous sommes au porte d'une nouvelle guerre.

Puis ce fut le silence, les visages graves de deux chevaliers parlaient pour eux. Ils devaient retrouver l'arme de Cronos avant le géant quitte à livrer une nouvelle bataille. Fini la discrétion.

….

Albion : Nom antique de l'Angleterre.

Cornouaille : Région d'Albion.

Et voilà la fin du chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires et vos hypothèses pour la suite. Si vous en avez, allez-y ça pourrait être marrant.

Bon passons au dernier point, qui va être hot, c'est le cas de le dire. Si vous vous souvenez bien, j'avais dit dans le résumé « Rating T même si un rating K convient ». Et bien, il se pourrait que pour certains chapitres, le rating passe en rating M. Et oui, vous l'aurez compris, puisque à l'avenir (et les chapitres qui seront concernés seront signalé comme rating M) je pense m'essayer au lemon. D'où ma question. Êtes-vous pour ou contre ? (L'avis de mes lecteurs sera bien évidemment prise en compte).

Voili voilou, je vous dis à bientôt ^^.


	24. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Enfin un peu de combat.

Ah, bonne nouvelle j'ai enfin trouvé une musique faisant office de générique pour la fiction, il s'agit de Soldier Dream en version latine. Si vous voulez l'écouter voici le lien (bon c'est pour la musique hein, la vidéo ne sont pas mes personnages qui sont présent mais ça vous le verrez tous de suite ah ah) : watch?v=XJDIy-oolZw

Bon alors concernant le lemon, si les lecteurs sont pour, ça va se faire même si c'est pas encore pour maintenant. Mais ça va venir.

Allez hop, chapitre 22, c'est parti !

…

Chapitre 22 : Combat pour le Méga Dépranon

Ulysse se tenait droit face à Adam. Ce dernier finissait de lire un parchemin.

\- Comme je m'en doutais, la situation est loin de s'améliorer. Les soldats de Cronos redoublent d'effort et selon ce rapport, ils sont sur le point de trouver le Méga-Dépranon.

\- Alors que fait-on ? demanda le Sagittaire.

\- Tu vas aller sur Albion, fit le Grand Pope, attendre que l'ennemi trouve l'arme et la subtiliser pour la ramener ici, au Sanctuaire où l'arme sera scellée.

\- Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'envoyer Michael, il connait déjà le terrain.

Adam fit non de la tête même s'il y avait pensé de prime à bord.

\- Michael n'est pas assez discipliné pour ce genre de mission. La mission d'espionnage a failli finir en affrontement alors une mission d'infiltration et de récupération, même pas la peine d'y penser.

Ulysse soupira. Oui effectivement, vu comme ça… .

\- Dois-je emprunter le même chemin que Michael et Hélène.

Adam fit non de la tête.

\- Nous manquons de temps. En conséquence, nous allons devoir prendre des risques. Cependant même si je t'autorise à aller plus rapidement qu'à vitesse normal, je te demande de ne pas trop attirer l'attention non plus.

Le Sagittaire opina de la tête, il avait bien compris le message. Ulysse soupira, il sentait venir les ennuis. Décidément, le Sagittaire ne s'estimait pas comme quelqu'un de chanceux. Et pour clôturer le tout, le Sanctuaire devait faire dans la discrétion et donc le Pope n'allait pas envoyer toute une unité de Saint. Et même en envoyant une unité, les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent ne seraient pas de taille, la puissance des géants étant égal voir supérieur à la puissance des généraux de Poséidon. Donc, il ne restait plus que les chevaliers d'or et Adam ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en envoyer trop sur le front. Surtout pas quand des dieux comme Hadès n'avaient pas encore montrer le bout de leur nez.

Michael et Hélène discutait sur les marches de la Maison du Lion, Ulysse était passé en trombe quelques minutes plutôt prenant à peine le temps de leur dire bonjour d'un signe de main. Bien sur le Lion d'or savait qu'il n'était pas de la partie pour cette mission et cela l'exaspérait mais il comprenait parfaitement la situation ou tout du moins faisait tout pour cacher qu'il rongeait son frein, tournant comme un lion en cage dans sa propre maison jusqu'à ce qu'Hélène vienne le rejoindre.

Ulysse de son côté courrait à en perdre haleine, sa mission était capital, il ne pouvait se permettre de trainer. L'urgence était de retrouver l'arme sans perdre de temps. Aussi dépassa-t-il ses limites.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire constata un manque total d'activité, il n'y avait plus personne sur des lieux à la ronde. Ulysse inspira un grand coup et focalisa son attention sur la recherche de cosmo énergie. Dans un premier temps, le chevalier d'or ne ressentit strictement rien puis Ulysse ressentit deux cosmo énergies particulières. Mais alors qu'il allait reprendre la route, une troisième cosmo énergie s'éleva brutalement… derrière lui. Ulysse se retourna rapidement et effectua un bond en arrière, esquivant un coup de poing dévastateur. L'homme qui lui faisait face était un homme de presque trois mètres aux cheveux vert et aux yeux rouges et Ulysse devinait aisément que sous son armure orange rouge se cachait le corps d'une armoire à glace. L'armure était en réalité une armure cristalline composée de nombreux polyèdres brillant de l'éclat de cristaux corrompus.

\- Salutation chevalier, je suis Encelade, le géant de l'adamas du Topaze. Et toi, tu es ?

\- Ulysse chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

\- Oh, un chevalier d'Athéna. Ne m'en veux pas mais je vais devoir t'éliminer vite fait, ce qui m'intéresse c'est la libération du seigneur Cronos et la destruction de l'Olympe ainsi que des dieux. N'y voit rien de personnel.

Ulysse opina de la tête.

\- Alors tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce que je me batte.

\- Pas le moins du monde, tu seras un bon divertissement avant le début de la Gigantomachie.

Immédiatement, les cosmos du géant et du chevalier d'or s'élevèrent dans les airs.

\- Par le Grand Bruit !

Aussitôt Encelade ferma le poing droit créant une onde de choc qui fonça en direction d'Ulysse.

\- Par la foudre atomique !

Ulysse imita son adversaire fermant le poing et tendant le bras alors qu'il envoyait une multitude de boule d'énergie dorée.

Les deux attaque se percutèrent à mi-chemin provoquant une onde de choc qui fit reculer les adversaires d'une dizaine de mètre chacun. Encelade ricana, oui, ce combat allait être un bon échauffement. Immédiatement, le géant s'élança sur le Sagittaire qui bondit sur lui. Encelade encaissa les coups d'Ulysse sans broncher avant de le frapper au ventre avec un coup de poing surpuissant. Le chevalier d'or fut propulsé en arrière crachant une gerbe de sang avant de s'étaler, dos contre le sol.

\- Quelle force, constata Ulysse.

Encelade ricana.

\- Le principal avantage de nous autre les géants, c'est la force brute.

Ulysse se releva prenant en compte l'information, et il ne pouvait nier, le coup qu'il venait de recevoir était le coup le plus puissant qu'il avait reçu pour un simple coup de poing et de mémoire les généraux des mers frappaient fort. Il comprenait maintenant comment les géants pouvaient mettre en difficulté leurs adversaires. Mais si leur grande force était la force brute, la vitesse était leur plus grande faiblesse. Ulysse avait eu le temps de frapper le géant une dizaine de fois là où Encelade ne l'avait frappé qu'une fois.

Encelade s'avança légèrement prenant une posture de combat. Ulysse soupira avant de se mettre lui aussi en position de combat.

\- Elle est bien bonne celle-là, ricana le géant. Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre.

\- Oh que oui.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Par le Poing de la dévastation !

Aussitôt, Encelade s'élança sur Ulysse lui administrant un coup de poing dévastateur imprégné de cosmos dans le ventre. Ulysse fut projeté en arrière et tomba au sol, le souffle coupé.

\- Et voilà une bonne chose de faite, ricana le géant.

Ce dernier tourna le dos au chevalier d'or et s'éloigna lorsque soudain.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'un seul coup suffit à m'abattre.

Encelade se retourna, les dents serrées pour faire face au chevalier d'or du Sagittaire qui se relevait entouré d'un cosmos doré mais titubant à cause de la douleur, le Sagittaire avait encore du mal à rester debout et voyait encore quelques étoiles danser devant ses yeux.

\- Tu es plus résistant que tu n'en as l'air mais tu ne survivras pas à une nouvelle attaque ! Par le Poing de la dévastation !

Une nouvelle fois Encelade s'élança sur Ulysse à pleine vitesse. Celui secoua rapidement la tête pour se concentrer avant d'augmenter le débit de son cosmos.

\- Une même technique ne marche pas deux fois sur un chevalier d'Athéna.

Le Sagittaire fléchit les jambes tout en augmentant son cosmos une nouvelle fois et alors qu'Encelade n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui, Ulysse sauta dans les airs en effectuant une roulade aérienne, saisit son arc et encocha la flèche d'or avant d'atterrir dans le dos du géant sept mètres plus loin. Ulysse banda l'arc.

\- Le combat est fini Encelade. Par la Flèche d'or du Sagittaire !

Immédiatement la flèche d'or entourée de cosmos franchit la distance qui la séparait d'Encelade à la vitesse de la lumière et transperça Encelade en plein cœur. Le géant cracha du sang avant de tomber à genoux.

\- Bravo chevalier, tu m'as battu.

Encelade s'écroula au sol, face contre terre.

Ulysse soupira.

\- Et de un, plus que deux.

Le Sagittaire lança un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Son combat lui avait appris une chose importante, il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer un géant. Mais alors qu'il allait repartir, Ulysse sentit deux puissantes cosmos-énergies se diriger droit vers lui, « _Les deux autres géants_ ». Et Ulysse ne dû pas attendre longtemps car quelques minutes après avoir senti leur approche, deux autres géants arrivèrent devant lui. Les deux nouveaux géants étaient aussi grands que le premier.

\- Regarde Clytios, qu'avons-nous là ?

Le dénommé Clytios portait une armure couleur violet. Il avait les cheveux mauves et les yeux noirs.

\- Il me semble que c'est un chevalier d'or Alpos, non ?

Alpos portait une armure couleur jaune dorée, il arborait des yeux vert et de long cheveux rouge. Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Ulysse fut la faux dans la main droite d'Alpos. Le Méga-dépranon, l'arme du Titan Cronos.

\- Je suis Clytios de l'adamas de l'améthyste et voici Alpos de l'adamas de l'ambre.

\- Je suis Ulysse, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

D'un coup vif et rapide, Alpos planta l'arme de Cronos dans le sol.

\- Prépare-toi à mourir chevalier.

Aussitôt les deux géants s'élancèrent sur le chevalier d'or qui esquiva d'un bond en arrière avant de se mettre à courir, talonné par les deux géants.

\- Tu n'iras pas plus loin ! hurla Clytios.

Ce dernier bondit en avant atterrissant à quelques mètres d'Ulysse avant de le charger bientôt imité par Alpos. Ulysse s'immobilisa avant d'effectuer une roulade, juste à temps pour esquiver deux puissants coups de poings qui fissurèrent le sol. Le Sagittaire souffla de soulagement, « _C'était juste_ ». Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses forces que les deux géants bondirent une nouvelle fois sur lui. Le chevalier d'or fléchit les jambes, fit appel à son cosmos et bondit dans les airs. Il passa sans problème au-dessus d'Alpos mais alors qu'il passait au-dessus de Clytios, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, sauta en l'air et saisit Ulysse à la cheville puis le jeta à terre avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le Sagittaire cracha une gerbe de sang et alors que Clytios levait une nouvelle fois son bras, Ulysse faisant fi de la douleur roula sur le côté esquivant un second coup avant de se relever et de faire appel à son cosmos.

\- Par la foudre atomique !

Le chevalier d'or lança son attaque sur Clytios mais Alpos s'interposa appelant son propre cosmos.

\- Par le vent mortel.

Aussitôt Alpos hurla et une puissante rafale de vent vint à la rencontre de l'attaque d'Ulysse engageant un bras de fer. Profitant que le chevalier d'or était immobilisé pour se déporter sur le côté afin de frapper Ulysse dans les côtes. Ce dernier fut projeté sur le côté et tomba au sol faisant des roulet boulet sur une cinquantaine de mètres.

\- C'est fini chevalier, tu as perdu, lança Alpos.

Ulysse grimaça de douleur, tout son corps lui faisait mal mais ses côtes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Quelle malchance, affronter un géant c'était déjà quelque chose mais en combattre deux en même temps, c'était encore une toute autre histoire. « _Je ne peux plus bouger_ ». Ulysse grimaça une nouvelle fois, le moindre mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. Il voulait se relever et embraser son cosmos mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cela lui était impossible dans l'immédiat. Il avait perdu, les deux géants n'allaient pas tarder à venir l'achever. « _C'est ainsi que je vais mourir !?_ ». Ulysse soupira acceptant son sort, son seul regret était de devoir laisser à ses frères d'armes le soin de s'occuper du reste « _Désolé les amis._ » puis il pensa à Michael et Lucifer, les deux petits prodiges du Sanctuaire. Oh comme il aurait aimé les voir grandir, devenir de plus en plus fort, surpasser tous les chevaliers du passé, présent et à venir, « _Michael, Lucifer, j'aurais tellement voulu en faire plus, j'aurais tellement voulu vous apprendre tout ce que j'aurais pu vous enseigner. Vous devrez continuer le combat sans moi. Vous devrez vaincre les Géants et les Titans et triompher des autres guerres saintes. . Je compte sur vous pour protéger Athéna envers et contre tout. Et qui sait, peut-être que l'un d'entre vous deviendra le futur Grand Pope_ ». Oui, à bien y réfléchir, Ulysse n'avait pas peur de la mort, son seul regret était de laisser ses amis seuls.

Clytios et Alpos échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et carnassier. Ils avaient gagné, ils allaient ramener Cronos et les Titans sur Terre, commencer une nouvelle guerre sainte, vaincre Athéna et ses saints puis détruire l'Olympe. Désormais, le Sagittaire ne pouvait plus les arrêter, leur victoire était imminente.

\- Finissons en Alpos, ordonna Clytios.

Mais alors que les géants allaient se mettre en mouvement, leurs jambes refusèrent d'obéir les contraignant à rester sur place.

\- Mais que…, grogna Alpos.

\- Alpos, regarde nos jambes! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Alpos obéit et regarda. Ce qu'il vit était tout bonnement… incroyable, impensable, leurs jambes étaient coincées dans de… la…glace.

\- Vous venez de faire la connaissance de l'une de mes techniques, fit une voix qui venait de derrière Ulysse, la poussière de diamant.

\- Mais qui es-tu ! hurla Clytios.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme de quatorze ans aux longs cheveux verts et aux yeux bleu portant lui aussi une armure d'or apparut derrière le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

\- Je suis Télamon, chevalier d'or du Verseau.

…

Adamas : Les Adamas sont les armures portées par Typhon et par ses Géants. Ces massives "armures cristallines" composées de nombreux polyèdres brillent de l'éclat de cristaux corrompus. Les Adamas sont représentées par des minerais plus ou moins précieux. Elles ont été créé par la déesse primordiale Gaia, mère des Titans et des Géants.


	25. Chapter 23

Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Alors que dire, nous arrivons vers la fin de ce mini-arc, encore un chapitre et le tour est joué.

Alors, pour répondre au commentaire de poupoulebambou: heu, des fautes, sérieux, je me suis relue plusieurs fois pourtant. Bon en même temps, c'est vrai qui doit toujours en avoir certaines qui trainent par-ci par-là. J'essaierais de relire le chapitre précédent voir si je vois quelques fautes. En bref, revenons sur le reste du commentaire. Les chevaliers qui arrivent au compte goutte, bien disons que j'essaie de les faire venir à un moment crucial pour les montrer un peu en mode badass et aussi pour le drama. Malheureusement, vu qu'on va attaquer attaquer un nouvel arc (et un grand celui-là) à partir du chapitre 30, je vais pas pouvoir me permettre de continuer de les faire arriver au compte goutte encore bien longtemps.

Bon allez, maintenant c'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 23 : Le cercueil de glace

Les deux géants grimacèrent de rage. Ils avaient été si près, si près de la victoire qu'un gout amer se répandit dans leur bouche.

\- Misérable ! hurla Alpos. Tu crois pouvoir nous vaincre !?

Se disant Alpos et Clytios se dégagèrent de leurs entraves de glace en puisant dans leur force de géant. Télamon se mit en garde, prêt à se battre. Alpos chargea le Verseau tête baissé, Télamon se concentra et au dernier moment roula sur le côté touchant la jambe gauche du géant avec sa main. La sanction fut immédiate, la jambe du géant fut bloquée dans la glace. Clytios jaillit alors sur le côté et tenta de frapper le Verseau qui une nouvelle fois roula sur le côté et gela la jambe du deuxième géant.

\- Il commence à m'énerver celui-là, grogna Clytios. On va le tuer rapidement.

Aussitôt les géants se libèrent et chargèrent Télamon qui fit appel à son cosmos.

\- Par les boucliers de glace.

Aussitôt deux boucliers de glace se créèrent au niveau sur les poignets du chevalier d'or et grossirent jusqu'à atteindre deux mètres de diamètre puis le Verseau mit ses bras en croix pour se protéger, se protégeant ainsi avec ses boucliers. Et il fit bien car Alpos et Clytios donnèrent chacun un puissant coup de poing au Verseau qui encaissa l'attaque sans douleur grâce à ses boucliers mais dérapa sur une dizaine de mètre à cause de la puissance de l'attaque adverse.

\- Whaou, vous êtes drôlement fort dites donc, constata Télamon.

Regardant brièvement ses boucliers, Télamon les vit se fracturer avant de tomber en morceau sur le sol. « _Ouf, heureusement que je me suis protégé avec les boucliers. Sans eux, j'aurais sans doute quelques os de cassés_ ».

\- Tu ne pourras pas nous vaincre seul Verseau, fit Clytios.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, rétorqua Télamon. « _Il a raison un seul coup direct ou peut-être deux et_ _je serais incapable de bouger_ ». Par la poussière de diamant !

Télamon ferma le poing et expulsa de nombreux cristaux de glace en direction des deux géants qui se retrouvèrent entièrement gelé, immobile.

\- Et voilà le travail, pas si compliqué de ça au final.

Mais alors que le Verseau allait se tourner vers le Sagittaire et récupérer le méga-dépranon, des bruits de craquelures se firent entendre et les géants se libèrent, la glace qui les retenait prisonnier se brisant en mille morceaux.

\- Tu croyais nous vaincre aussi facilement, ah ah ! s'exclama Clytios.

Immédiatement les deux géants s'élancèrent sur Télamon qui effectua une série d'esquive et de bond tentant de rester hors de portée de toute attaque physique directe. Esquivant une énième attaque, Télamon bondit dans les airs, effectuant une roulade arrière aérienne et retomba sur ses pieds. Cependant, Clytios et Alpos jaillirent sur les côtés, Clytios à droite et Alpos à gauche. Le Verseau attendit jusqu'à la dernière seconde et se baissa esquivant de coup de poing qui se heurtèrent l'un contre l'autre provoquant une onde de choc. Télamon fut expulsé en arrière tandis que les deux géants dérapèrent sur quelques mètres.

\- Il est agile et rapide le nouveau, constata Alpos.

\- Peut-être, reprit Clytios. Mais regarde, il fatigue à vue d'œil.

Télamon se remit en garde, suant à grosse goute, en règle générale, il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir et bondir dans tous les sens. Les différentes techniques qu'il possédait étaient faites pour le combat à distance. Certes Télamon pouvait adapter certaines d'entre elles dont la poussière de diamant pour en faire une technique de corps à corps mais ce n'était pas son but premier. Au corps à corps, Télamon jouait surtout sur sa rapidité et son agilité pour pouvoir poser une attaque bien placée afin de geler l'adversaire mais là, clairement, sa technique ne marchait pas, les géants possédaient bien trop de force brute. Le Verseau passa rapidement en revue les techniques à sa disposition pour emprisonner les géants. Clairement, la poussière de diamant n'était pas assez puissant pour ça, et au vue de la facilité avec laquelle les géants avaient brisé sa technique, Télamon était quasiment sur que ses techniques du cercle de glace et du grand cercle de glace ne fonctionneraient pas non plus. Il ne lui restait à l'heure actuelle, plus qu'une seule technique pouvant stopper les géants, le cercueil de glace, la technique la plus puissante qu'il avait à disposition au vue de ses capacités actuelles. Mais le hic, c'était que les personnes qu'ils voulaient piéger à l'intérieur devaient être immobiles et les géants n'allaient pas attendre bien sagement de se faire emprisonner.

\- Allons-y Alpos ! s'écria Clytios.

Immédiatement, Télamon se mit en mouvement, tâchant de rester à distance raisonnable de ses adversaires. Malheureusement, ses forces le quittaient de seconde en seconde et il n'allait pas pouvoir jouer au chat et à la sourie éternellement. Finalement, avoir Michael avec lui n'aurait pas été plus mal.

Cinq jours plutôt

Télamon venait de se présenter au Sanctuaire pour devenir chevalier faisant une démonstration au Grand Pope et bien sûr à Athéna mais également aux chevaliers d'or présent soit Thésée de la Balance, Péas des Poissons mais aussi de Michael du Lion et de Lucifer du Serpentaire. Et les tests furent concluants. Péas c'était même montré ravi de voir arrivé un nouveau chevalier quelque soit son futur rang.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous lui donner l'armure de bronze du Cygne, nota Thésée une fois la démonstration terminée.

Adam approuva d'un signe de tête. Télamon avait certes du potentiel mais ce dernier n'était pas encore à son plein niveau. L'armure du Cygne était un bon compromis. Et si Télamon confirmait le potentiel en lui alors pourquoi pas lui donner une promotion comme pour lui lorsqu'il était chevalier de bronze d'Andromède lors de la Guerre Sainte Précédente.

\- Bien, fit le Pope, je pense que tu as bien mérité l'armure du… .

Mais Adam ne put finir sa phrase qu'un rayon de lumière venant du douzième temple celui du Verseau s'écrasa sur le Colisée, dévoilant l'armure d'or du Verseau.

\- Hé bien, fit la Balance. Il semble que l'armure d'or du Verseau a choisi son nouveau porteur.

Adam opina d'un signe de tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Adam avait envoyé Télamon sur sa première mission, rejoindre Ulysse et récupérer le Méga dépranon.

\- Mais je devrais y aller, contesta Michael. Je connais le terrain.

\- Mais tes attaques sont basés sur la foudre, contra Adam. Les géants sont habitués à combattre des utilisateurs de foudre, ils ont combattu Zeus dans les temps mythologiques, n'oublie pas. Cependant, un manipulateur de glace est inhabituel pour eux.

\- Je devrais quand même venir, insista le Lion d'or.

Télamon fit un signe rassurant à Michael.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais avec le Sagittaire, à deux chevaliers d'or, cela devrait suffire. « _Et puis je dois faire mes preuves_ ».

Télamon était parti dans la foulé. Le trajet lui avait pris cinq jours en prenant quelques pauses. Le Verseau c'était entrainé sur ses techniques et son cosmos mais pas sur son endurance. Chose dont il s'occuperait une fois de retour au Sanctuaire. Enfin ça et sa vitesse puisqu'il ne maitrisait pas encore très bien la vitesse de la lumière. De toute façon, l'ennemi ne devait pas être si puissant que ça sinon le Grand Pope aurait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre ou Télamon serait parti avec un autre chevalier, n'est-ce pas ?

Retour au présent

\- Par les boucliers de glace.

Télamon répéta la même technique que précédemment et cela fonctionna une nouvelle fois. Cependant le Verseau ne se faisait pas d'illusion, à ce rythme-là, il n'allait jamais tenir. Son énergie diminuait à chaque utilisation de cosmos, à chaque mouvement. Non, il ne pouvait continuer à jouer ce jeu-là encore bien longtemps.

\- Alors chevalier, on fatigue, le nargua Clytios.

Télamon reprit son souffle, si il avait bien une qualité, c'était son sang-froid, il n'allait pas bêtement répondre à la provocation du géant par une réponse offensif qui lui couterait sans doute la vie.

\- Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir tenir ? demanda Alpos. Pas longtemps si je prends en considération le fait que tu mets du temps à reprendre ton souffle. Le temps joue en notre faveur !

Immédiatement les deux géants coururent vers le Verseau. Ce dernier fonça également sur eux à pleine vitesse et au moment de la rencontre, Télamon se baissa esquivant un double coup de poing, leva le bras et pointant ses adversaires du doigt, il fit appel à son cosmos.

\- Par le Grand Cercle de glace.

Immédiatement un premier cercle de glace entoura Clytios tandis qu'une second apparut autour d'Alpos. Télamon se releva, se positionna à distance de sécurité et leva le bras droit concentrant son cosmos. Mais alors que le Verseau allait lancer son attaque, les géants brisèrent les anneaux de glaces et chargèrent Télamon qui fut obligé d'annuler son attaque pour esquiver. Ce dernier battit en retraite revenant à son point de départ où il avait laissé Ulysse pour attirer les géants ailleurs.

Arrivé sur place, il fut rapidement rejoint par les géants. Télamon reprit une nouvelle fois son souffle, épuisé. « _C'est le moment d'avoir un idée de génie_ ».

\- Tu es seul, fit Clytios, c'est fini.

Subitement un cosmos doré se fit ressentir, s'élevant dans les airs. Les trois protagonistes tournèrent leurs têtes dans cette direction. A côté d'eux, Ulysse se relevait. Sa douleur persistait mais elle était supportable.

\- Non il n'est pas seul.

Télamon soupira de soulagement, enfin, il n'avait plus à se battre seul.

\- Merci pour ton aide, fit Ulysse. Laisse-moi te rendre l'appareil.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Tu as un plan ? demanda Ulysse.

\- Oui, je peux les emprisonner dans une prison de glace mais j'ai besoin d'augmenter mon cosmos, sans compter que mes cibles doivent être immobiles.

\- Je peux t'aider, fit Ulysse et les empêcher de bouger. Mais je te préviens, tu n'auras droit qu'à un seul essai. Pour les mettre à terre, je vais devoir utiliser tout le cosmos qu'il me reste. Après ça, je n'aurais plus assez de force pour me battre.

Le Verseau opina d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu penses pouvoir les mettre à terre combien de temps ?

\- Quelques minutes, je n'ai plus assez de force pour leur porter un coup mortel.

\- Si tout se passe bien, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Le cosmos d'Ulysse irradia de lui, brûlant d'une chaleur intense tandis que les géants fonçaient vers le duo d'or.

\- Brûle mon cosmos ! Par la foudre atomique !

Immédiatement, les boules d'énergie foudroyante frappèrent les géants qui en plein élan ne purent se défendre ou esquiver, recevant l'attaque de plein fouet. Alpos et Clytios furent catapultés en arrière, leur dos heurtant lourdement le sol.

\- A toi Verseau !

Concentrant son cosmos, Télamon leva le bras droit, paume ouverte tandis des rayons irisés partirent de son bras retombant sur les cibles créant un énorme bloc de glace à partir de l'humidité présente dans les airs.

\- Prenez ça ! Par le Cercueil de glace !

Ulysse soupira de soulagement avant de tomber à quatre pattes au sol, c'était à peine s'il avait la force de rester conscient.

\- C'est bon, fit Télamon, on a gagné.

\- Tu es sur qu'ils ne pourront pas s'échapper ?

\- Certain, fit le Verseau, cette technique est celle qui se rapproche le plus du zéro absolu afin pour le moment. Même si plusieurs chevaliers d'or tentaient de briser ce bloc de glace, il ne devrait pas avoir une égratignure. Ce bloc de glace devrait tenir pendant des siècles même dans le désert du Sahara.

\- Alors on est bon ? demanda le Sagittaire.

Télamon opina d'un signe de tête puis aida son frère d'arme à se relever. Titubant tous deux à cause de la fatigue, Télamon saisit le Méga dépranon de la main droite tout en soutenant Ulysse avec son bras gauche.

\- Bien, fit Ulysse, nous pouvons rentrer au Sanctuaire.

Le Sagittaire soupira de soulagement puis tous deux se mirent en route. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'ombre qui les épiait, tapis dans les Ténèbres. Cette ombre qui voyait son plan se dérouler sans accroche, personne ne savait que les plans pour réveiller son maitre étaient en bonne voie pour se réaliser. Les deux seuls personnes connaissant son nom, à lui, son envoyé, étaient morts.

\- Eh bien, il semble que ces chevaliers soient vraiment prometteurs après tout. Et grâce à ces stupides géants, j'ai récupéré un autre objet nécessaire à son réveil. Plus qu'un.

Sortant de l'ombre, l'homme à l'armure rouge regarda s'éloigner le Sagittaire et le Verseau.

\- Et cette fois, personne ne nous vaincra, foi de Kydoimos.

…...

Et voilà, fin du chapitre.

Alors pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir de Titanomachie? Vous inquiétez pas, les guerres ne sont que de parties remises.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite.


	26. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde. Bonne année et bonne santé.

Pour célébrer la nouvelle année, je vous présente le chapitre 24 : La caste s'agrandit. Alors oui, effectivement, on amorce un chapitre de transition mais ô combien important pour la suite. Bref, je me tais, vous verrez par vous-même.

Pour répondre à poupoulebambou, cet arc est malheureusement terminé, ce n'était qu'un mini-arc pour présenter le chevalier d'or du Verseau et relier cette fiction au manga Saint Seiya épisode G, histoire de rester cohérent avec le manga original. Plus de géant donc même si je n'exclue pas de les faire réapparaitre par la suite sous une forme ou sous une autre … .

Enfin, je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 24 : La caste s'agrandit

Télamon et Ulysse franchirent les portes du Sanctuaire, tous deux épuisés. Mais la première chose que remarquèrent les gardes fut l'arme que tenait Ulysse. Le méga-dépranon, l'arme du titan Cronos. Le Verseau soutenait le Sagittaire qui ne tenait debout que grâce à sa volonté.

Durant le trajet de retour, Télamon avait expliqué à Ulysse la raison de sa venue à Albion. Ainsi quelques jours après le départ d'Ulysse pour Albion, Télamon c'était présenté aux portes du Sanctuaire. Il avait été reçu par le Grand Pope en personne et avait obtenu l'armure d'or du Verseau. Adam l'avait alors immédiatement envoyé en renfort sur Albion au plus grand damne de Michael qui aurait bien voulu partir affronter des géants. Cependant, le Grand Pope y avait envoyé le Verseau expliquant aux deux chevaliers que les géants n'avaient pas l'habitude d'affronter des personnes maitrisant la glace au contraire de ceux maniant la foudre. Michael avait fini par s'incliner non sans grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- En tout cas, je suis content que le Sanctuaire ait un nouveau chevalier d'or, fit Ulysse.

Sitôt Ulysse finit-il de parler que le Grand Pope descendit jusqu'à eux suivit par Lucifer, Thésée, Michael, Péas et… et un autre chevalier d'or… portant l'armure du Cancer. Ce dernier avait des cheveux or argenté et des yeux bleu violacé et devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Péas donc entre treize et quatorze ans.

\- Télamon, je te présente Lucifer du Serpentaire, Thésée de la Balance, Péas des Poissons et Aristée du Cancer. Tu connais déjà Michael du Lion.

Le Pope fit une pause avant de se tourner vers les chevaliers d'or qui le suivait et c'est alors qu'il se rappela que Télamon avait, sauf dans le cas d'Aristée, rencontré tous les chevaliers d'or « _Je commence vraiment à me faire vieux_ ». Ulysse salua le chevalier d'or du Cancer. Ce dernier était le petit frère de Nestor et avait douze ans. Alors que son frère était devenu chevalier d'argent de l'Autel quelques années avant la guerre contre Poséidon, Aristée c'était entrainé sans relâche durant des années avant que l'armure d'or du Cancer, ne quitte précipitamment le Sanctuaire comme attiré par Aristée. Ce dernier était arrivé au Sanctuaire deux jours après le départ de Télamon.

\- Et je vous présente Télamon du Verseau.

\- Ah ! s'écria Michael. C'est cool d'avoir des nouveaux, j'en avais marre de botter les fesses de Péas et de Lucifer.

\- Ulysse et Thésée éclatèrent de rire devant la provocation totalement volontaire du Lion d'or. Péas se fit tout petit. Lucifer lui explosa.

\- Comment ça, tu me bottes les fesses ! s'écria-t-il. Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, on est à sept manches partout.

\- Faut pas l'écouter le petit serpent, il trop orgueilleux pour accepter la défaite, lui sourit narquoisement Michael.

\- Parce que tu veux que je t'en mettes une ! rugit le Serpentaire. Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit mon égo !

Adam soupira. Lucifer était habituellement calme mais dès que Michael le provoquait de manière implicite en duel, le Serpentaire n'hésitait jamais à y répondre. L'égo du Serpentaire faisait qu'il refusait de perdre contre le Lion, son meilleur ami mais surtout son rival.

\- Tu vas voir !

Lucifer s'élança sur Michael qui se recula d'un bon pour éviter l'attaque puis fléchissant les jambes, il se jeta sur Lucifer. Leurs poings frappèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'ils se lancèrent des regards de défis, leurs yeux se jetant des éclairs. Péas se retint de se jeter au sol en prévention d'une nouvelle attaque. Ulysse et Thésée soupirèrent de dépit habitués aux scènes que le Lion et le Serpentaire leur faisait quasiment chaque jour. En revanche pour Télamon et Aristée, la donne était complétement différente. _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fous ? »_ pensa Aristée. _« C'est vraiment des chevaliers d'or ? »_ se demanda le Verseau en suivant le même raisonnement que le Cancer.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, fit le Grand Pope en regardant Aristée et Télamon. Malgré qu'ils soient les plus jeunes des chevaliers et malgré leurs caractères atypiques, ils sont les deux plus puissants chevaliers d'Athéna.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Aristée.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, fit Télamon.

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, confirma Thésée.

\- Comme le dit l'expression, enchaina Ulysse, il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture.

Cancer et Verseau se le tinrent pour dit.

Le lendemain matin, le cours choses reprit normalement, les chevaliers reprirent l'entrainement. Et bien vite, Aristée et Télamon comprirent qu'Adam, Ulysse et Thésée n'avaient pas menti. Le Verseau et le Cancer avaient combattu le Lion et le Serpentaire dans un combat en équipe. Et dès le premier assaut, les cosmos de Michael et Lucifer avaient totalement dépassés les leurs.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi fort ? avait demandé Aristée. Vous avez plus d'expérience, mais nous sommes nous aussi des chevaliers d'or.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas encore connu de guerre, avait répondu Lucifer. Et croyez-moi, même le plus rude et le plus efficace des entrainements ne vaudra jamais un combat à mort lors d'une guerre sainte. La guerre que nous avons livrée face à Poséidon, nous a forcés, Michael et moi à s'améliorer et à évoluer très rapidement, à grandir trop vite, sous peine de mourir. Vous découvrirez par vous-même votre véritable force à ce moment-là. Parce que seul votre cosmos élevait à son paroxysme vous permettra de survivre. Et ce n'est qu'à partir de ce jour, que vous pourrait commencer à atteindre votre plein potentiel. C'est pourquoi, Michael et moi avons une très longue longueur d'avance sur vous.

Michael était assis sur les gradins du Colisée, regardant les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze s'entrainer tout en repensant au sermon que Lucifer avait fait aux deux nouveaux chevaliers d'or. Et malgré tout, il devait bien avouer que les combats lui manquait, les adversaires de la trempe du Dragon des Mers étaient des denrées rares. Ennuyé, Michael se leva, descendant les gradins.

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Ulysse assis juste à côté de lui.

\- Me promener, répondit Michael.

Devant la statue d'Athéna, Alanah était en train de déployer son cosmos. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour ses chevaliers, elle voulait pouvoir combattre à leurs côtés, tel était le rôle de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse non ?

\- Tout va comme vous voulez Athéna ?

Alanah s'interrompit pour faire face aux chevaliers d'or des Poissons avant de lui faire un petit sourire amical.

\- Si on peut dire, répondit la violette. Je m'exerce à la maitrise de mon cosmos.

Péas cilla quelques instants.

\- Les dieux ont besoin de s'entrainer à la maitrise de leurs cosmos ? demanda le garçon.

Alanah opina de la tête.

\- Les dieux ne sont pas si différents de Hommes, ils doivent eux aussi se surpasser pour ne pas perdre la face contre les autres dieux.

\- Pourtant, d'après le Grand Pope, Poséidon ne s'exerce pas à la maitrise de son cosmos.

\- Parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Pas sur la Terre en tout cas.

Alanah prit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Chaque dieu possède sur l'Olympe son corps originel, c'est avec ce corps qu'il développe sa puissance divine. Cependant la loi des dieux interdit toute utilisation des corps divins lors des guerres saintes. C'est la raison pour laquelle les dieux ont dû trouver des subterfuges. Chaque dieu à sa solution avec ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Poséidon et Hadès par exemple utilisent la possession. C'est-à-dire que leurs âmes prennent possession du corps d'un être humain. Pour ma part, j'ai choisie de me réincarner. En d'autre terme lors d'une guerre sainte, je m'incarne sur Terre, mon corps est humain mais mon sang et mon cosmos ainsi l'âme qui réside dans ce corps sont divins. Cette méthode me permet de vivre comme un humain et d'être plus proche d'eux. Je peux ressentir chaque sensation, chaque sentiment des êtres humains, je partage leurs sorts. Tout comme eux, je ressens la joie, la tristesse, l'espoir…. Je comprends la notion d'amour, d'amitié, de loyauté, de trahison, de peine.

A cette dernière phrase, Alanah se tut. Cette phrase lui rappelait le douloureux gouffre qui la séparait désormais de Michael. Elle baissa les yeux, retenant ses larmes de couler.

\- Péas, je vais te demander de me laisser, dit-elle en contrôlant sa voix. Je vais reprendre mon entrainement et je risquerais de te blesser par mégarde.

C'était un mensonge, mais Alanah ne pouvait le lui dire. Son cosmos ne pouvait le blesser, pas dans son état actuel en tout cas. Non elle avait besoin d'être seule.

\- D'accord, fit Péas. Le Pope est parti du Sanctuaire temporairement avec Nestor et Agamemnon. Et il m'a demandé de rester dans son temple pour que je m'occupe de la paperasse alors si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… .

\- Merci Péas mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Le Poisson opina d'un signe de tête et tourna les talons.

Une fois seule Alanah se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non mais quelle cruche elle faisait. Incapable de parler à Michael juste parce qu'il c'était rapproché d'Hélène. Bon sang, elle allait vraiment devoir commencer à se comporter comme une déesse, à commencer par convoquer Michael et mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment évoquer la chose. Elle n'allait quand même pas rester ici à regarder Hélène lui piquait SON Michael.

\- Péas ! s'exclama Alanah.

Le chevalier d'or qui descendait les escaliers se retourna tandis qu'Athéna relevait la tête, le visage empreint de détermination.

\- Va me chercher Michael. Je dois lui parler.

\- A vos ordres.

Michael descendait les marches le menant à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, se demandant bien ce qui avait pris aux architectes du domaine sacré pour tout construire en hauteur en élevant sans cesse les bâtiments les uns par rapport aux autres. Marmonnant quelque chose à voix basse lorsqu'il ressentit deux cosmos se diriger droit sur Rodorio, Michael plissa les yeux méfiants. Les cosmos n'étaient semblé t-il pas agressif mais il se devait tout de même d'aller vérifier.

\- Viens à moi, armure du Lion.

Aussitôt l'armure d'or le recouvrit, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Michael se dirigea au pas de course vers le village.

Arrivant dans le village, Michael ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention des villageois. Certes voir des chevaliers était courant à Rodorio mais c'était toujours le même émerveillement qu'ils suscitaient auprès de la population. Surtout les chevaliers d'or. Normalement, pendant les guerres saintes, c'était au chevalier d'or du Bélier qu'incombait la tâche de protéger le village et s'il était indisponible, c'était au chevalier d'or des Poissons de s'en occuper ou l'inverse, Michael ne s'en rappelait plus. C'était pas de sa faute après tout, c'était le Grand Pope qui avait décidé ça depuis que la construction du Sanctuaire était enfin terminée. Mais en temps de paix comme c'était actuellement le cas, aucun chevalier n'avait été assigné à la protection du village si ce n'est quelques patrouilles de chevaliers de bronze et d'argent.

Michael avança donc dans les rues du village lorsque deux hommes du début de la vingtaine arrivèrent devant Michael. Les deux hommes avaient les yeux verts et possédaient des cheveux blonds mi-long. Et la première chose que Michael remarqua était que les deux hommes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Michael n'avait aucun doute, c'étaient d'eux qu'émanaient ces cosmos qu'il avait ressentis.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Michael.

\- Tu es un chevalier d'or, fit l'un des jumeau, suspicieux. Tu es bien jeune.

\- Hé ! s'indigna Michael. Je me suis battu contre Poséidon et ses généraux !

Le deuxième leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

\- D'accord, d'accord, on te croit. Je m'appelle Castor et voici mon frère Pollux.

Michael marchait en direction du Sanctuaire suivit par Castor et Pollux, les futurs saints des Gémeaux si Michael ne se trompait pas. Bientôt le trio arriva dans le Colisée que Michael voulait leur montrer pour que les jumeaux rencontrent d'autres chevaliers. En effet, devant eux, les chevaliers s'affrontaient dans des matchs d'entrainement sous le regard d'Ulysse et de Thésée.

\- Je…, commença Michael.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que… .

\- Hélène ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

A l'entente de son nom, le chevalier de l'Aigle se retourna et vit ceux qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

\- Castor ! Pollux !

L'adolescente courut en direction de ses frères et se jeta dans leurs bras, pleurant à chaude larme.

\- Je… vous croyais… mort, sanglota la blonde. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ici plutôt.

\- C'est une longue histoire, commença Pollux.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard, ils devaient bien une explication à Hélène tandis qu'autour d'eux les chevaliers c'étaient arrêtés se regroupant autour d'eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Lorsque nous sommes tombés après notre combat contre Kydoimos, commença Castor, nous avons utilisé le peu de cosmos qu'il nous restait pour en faire un mince bouclier de cosmos afin d'atténuer le choc. Lorsque nous sommes tombés dans l'eau, nous sommes tombés inconscient et le courant nous a transportés sur une berge où nous avons été secourus par une petite famille vivant dans une maison isolée.

\- Mais lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés, continua Pollux, nous avions perdu la mémoire. Nous ne savions plus qui nous étions et nous ne nous rappelions plus de nos noms. Nous avons travaillé et vécu avec cette famille pendant cinq ans.

\- Puis, reprit Castor, nous avons recouvré notre mémoire lorsque nous avons ressenti trois puissants cosmos élevés à leur paroxysme s'unir en un.

Ulysse, Thésée, Lucifer et Michael échangèrent un regard. Aucun doute, ce que les jumeaux avaient perçu n'était autre que l'Athéna Exclamation déclenchée par Michael, Lucifer et Adam lors de leur affrontement contre Poséidon.

\- Toute notre mémoire nous est alors revenue, acheva Pollux, et nous avons mis le cap sur le Sanctuaire en espérant t'y retrouver petite sœur.

Hélène hocha fébrilement de la tête, encore sous le choc de revoir ses frères en vies. C'est alors que Péas déboula dans le Colisée.

\- Michael !

Le Lion se tourna vers le Poisson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Péas ?

\- Tu es convoqué par Athéna.

Michael jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fratrie et suivit Péas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au temple d'Athéna, Péas s'éclipsa laissant Michael monter seul les marches menant à la statue de la déesse.

Arrivé en haut des marches, Michael s'immobilisa à deux mètres d'Alanah et plia genoux au sol, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant lorsqu'il était auprès de la déesse avant la guerre contre Poséidon. Et il avait été le seul avec Lucifer à ne pas ployer le genou étant donné sa proximité avec la déesse et le lien d'amitié qui les unissait alors.

\- Athéna, fit Michael.

Le cœur d'Alanah manqua un battement, le fait qu'il pliait genou et l'avait appelé Athéna ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, l'écart entre eux continuait de se creuser et la déesse du se retenir pour que les larmes ne lui monte pas aux yeux. « _Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi_ , _Michael, je t'en prie lève-toi_ »

\- Michael, s'il te plait relève-toi.

Le Lion obéit et se releva fixant la jeune fille en face de lui.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Michael.

Alanah opina de la tête : « _Ouf, au moins il ne me vouvoies pas_ ». Puis voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Michael reprit.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

« _Pour te demander pardon. Te dire que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, que tu me manques, que ce gouffre entre nous me tues à petit feu_ ».

\- Je…, commença Athéna…. Voulais savoir si… Hélène et toi étiez proches.

Michael écarquilla les yeux de surprise : « _Non mais de quoi je me mêle_ » alors qu'Alanah posa sa main sur sa bouche : « _Non mais qu'elle idiote, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris. Suis-je jalouse d'Hélène à ce point-là ? Michael attends, désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._ ».

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne Athéna.

Et voilà, elle venait de creuser encore plus profondément dans le gouffre, quelle idiote. Elle voulait s'excuser, juste s'excuser et lui dire qu'il lui manquait alors pourquoi, pourquoi ? Alanah inspira un grand coup.

\- Tu as raison, ça ne me concerne pas. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

Michael pencha la tête sur le côté. Là, Athéna commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter, il se passait quelque chose de pas net.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit le chevalier d'or soucieux.

\- Non, ça ne va pas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Cette fois Alanah explosa, elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Toi !cria-t-elle. Toi ! Tu me rends malheureuse à un point que tu n'imagines pas !

Puis elle enchaina sans laisser à Michael la moindre seconde pour réagir.

\- Ton absence me fait mal ! J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami ! Tu me manques ! Tu comprends !? Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi !

Alanah tomba à genou, mains au sol, le visage face au sol, des larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues.

\- Je te demande pardon, reprit elle sans crier cette fois. Je ne t'ai pas traité comme tu le méritais. Lorsque Lucifer, Adam et toi avaient utilisé l'Athéna Exclamation, j'étais en colère. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je vous ai dit.

Elle ravala un sanglot.

\- Mais le pire, c'est que je t'ai faits du mal. Je t'ai brisé le cœur, à toi, mon chevalier et ami le plus fidèle.

Alanah trembla ravalant un autre sanglot.

\- Je te demande pardon, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Michael s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille et baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Pardonnes-moi je t'en prie. Je ne supporte plus cette distance entre nous.

Puis soudain, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer tendrement avant d'être attirée tout doucement contre le corps d'une personne. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que Michael l'avait attiré contre lui.

\- Mich… Michael, gémit elle.

\- C'est finis Alanah. Je suis vraiment désolé.

« _Il m'a appelé Alanah_ » devant ce constat, Alanah se blottit d'avantage contre lui alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer et le fait que Michael essuie ses larmes ne fit que les faire couler d'avantage.

\- C'est fini Alanah. Je suis là.

\- Oui tu es là.

Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Michael et posa sa tête dans le creux de son coup. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Alanah respirait doucement, lové contre Michael, tandis que ce dernier caressait doucement le dos et les cheveux de la déesse. Alanah avait encore beaucoup de chose à lui dire mais pour l'instant, elle savourait juste le moment présent, celui d'être dans les bras de la personne la plus chère à son cœur, non, la personne la plus chère à son âme.

\- Michael ?

\- Oui.

\- Je…, reprit-elle. « _t'aime_ ». Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. « _Ma princesse_ ».

Tous deux auraient pu rester ainsi des heures mais Alanah comme Michael entendirent des bruits de course en provenance du temple du Pope se rapprocher d'eux. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux tandis qu'Alanah essuyait ses dernières larmes, juste à temps pour accueillir un Péas débarquant en trombe.

\- Athéna, Michael, les chevaliers d'or sont convoqués de toutes urgences dans le temple du Pope.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête suivant Péas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au temple du Pope, Adam était assis sur le trône du Pope alors qu'Alanah se mit sur sa droite, Michael et Péas rejoignant Ulysse du Sagittaire, Thésée de la Balance, Aristée du Cancer, Lucifer du Serpentaire, Télamon du Verseau et Castor des Gémeaux qui venait d'enfiler l'armure d'or, son frère Pollux se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Les chevaliers d'or avait formé deux rangées à quelques mètres d'Adam, Michael, Lucifer, Thésée et Ulysse d'un côté et Aristée, Télamon, Péas et les jumeaux de l'autre.

\- Bien, fit le Pope. Si je vous ai tous réunis, c'est que l'heure est grave. Suite à l'intégration de Castor et Pollux dans nos rangs, ces derniers m'ont parlé de la personne qu'ils ont affrontée par le passé. Kydoimos, le cavalier de la Mort.

Le Grand Pope prit une courte pause.

\- Nous savons désormais qui sera notre prochain ennemi. Puisque le dieu qui dirige les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse et donc le cavalier de la Mort, n'est autre que le dieu de la guerre… Arès.

Le silence se fit alors qu'Alanah trembla légèrement ce que seul Michael remarqua.

\- Arès, fit Alanah. Arès est mon ennemi depuis la création de l'Olympe et l'avènement des dieux. Bien que nous ne l'ayons affronté qu'une seule fois lors des guerres saintes précédentes, je peux vous assurer qu'Arès est un ennemi redoutable. Il est violent, sans aucun scrupule et sans le moindre sens de l'honneur. Nous devons donc être très prudents.

Le Pope et la déesse échangèrent un regard.

\- La réunion est terminée, fit Adam.

…

Petite précision : Lorsque je parle du village de Rodorio, il s'agit bien du village de Rodario (j'avais juste inversé le a et le o dans les précédents chapitres)

Voilà, ce chapitre est bouclé, au prochain chapitre nous effectuerons un saut de quatre ans dans le futur.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?


	27. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 25. Petit saut dans le temps, pas beaucoup d'action mais petit tour de table pour voir les nouveaux personnages. Et comme vous l' avez vu au chapitre précédent, tout commence bien (Castor et Pollux de retour, Alanah et Michael réconciliés) mais pour combien de temps, combien de temps avant la tempête ?

Dans les chapitres suivants, on va amorcer quelques chapitres de transition histoire d'avancer un peu le background des personnages. Le nouvel arc commencera au chapitre 30.

Voili voilou, bonne lecture.

…

Chapitre 25 : Quatre ans plus tard

Quatre ans c'était écoulés depuis que Télamon et Ulysse étaient parvenus à arrêter la machination ourdi par Cronos et ses géants. Pour sécuriser l'arme de Cronos, Athéna et Adam l'avait scellé sous la statut de la déesse. Depuis quatre ans, le Sanctuaire attendait l'inéluctable arrivé d'Arès, renforçant ses troupes de jour en jour, jusqu'à ce que les quatre-vingt-huit armures du zodiaque est trouvé leurs porteurs une première dans l'Histoire des guerres saintes, enfin plutôt quatre-vingt-six, les deux dernières armures l'armure de bronze de Pégase et l'armure d'argent de la Grue n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de porteur. Et l'ordre des treize chevaliers d'or était enfin au complet.

Jason du bélier était le gardien de la première maison du zodiaque. C'était un jeune homme de vingt et un ans. Il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-deux et avait de court cheveux brun et des yeux bleus. Il était d'après les dire du Pope, l'un des espoirs de cette génération ainsi que l'un des deux grands stratèges au côté d'Ulysse.

Hercule du Taureau était le gardien de la deuxième maison. C'était un colosse de vingt et un ans mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. Il avait les yeux verts et des cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges. Hercule était une force de la nature et semblait un peu rustre au premier abord mais se montrait être quelqu'un de gentil et de passionné quand on le connaissait bien.

Castor et Pollux étaient les gardiens de la troisième maison, celle des Gémeaux bien que seul Castor porte l'armure d'or, Pollux jouant le suppléant. Tous deux avaient maintenant vingt-cinq ans et mesuraient un mètre-quatre-vingt-trois. Ils arboraient des cheveux blonds platine mi-long et des yeux verts. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec leur sœur ainsi qu'avec Thésée avec qui ils c'étaient liés d'amitié.

Aristée du Cancer était le gardien de la quatrième maison. Il possédait des yeux bleu violacé et des cheveux or argenté pour une taille d'un mètre soixante-dix-huit et était maintenant âgé de seize ans. Il était en réalité le petit frère du chevalier d'argent Nestor de l'Autel. D'un naturel calme, il était l'un des chevaliers les plus intelligents de cette génération et se montrait souvent capable de lire entre les lignes.

Michael du Lion était le gardien de la cinquième maison et était maintenant âgé de quinze. Il mesurait un mètre soixante-quinze. Ces yeux étaient couleur or et il avait des cheveux mi-long couleur brun clair. Et était malgré son jeune âge un vétéran de la guerre puisqu'à l'instar du Sagittaire, de la Balance et du Serpentaire, il avait déjà participé à une guerre, celle contre Poséidon.

Tirésias de la Vierge était le gardien de la sixième maison ainsi que l'élève du Grand Pope. Tirésias mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt-un et possédait de long cheveux blond descendant au bas de reins. Ses yeux que seuls le Pope avait vu étaient d'un bleu céruléen. Mais Tirésias gardait les yeux fermés accumulant du chakra à l'intérieur. C'était l'un des plus jeunes chevaliers d'or car il n'avait que dix-neuf ans.

Thésée de la Balance était le gardien de la septième maison. Il mesurait un mètre-quatre-vingt-trois et avait désormais vingt-trois ans. Il possédait des cheveux châtain mi-long et des yeux bleu clair. Pendant plusieurs années, Thésée avait passé son temps à parfaire ses techniques s'entrainant souvent avec les jumeaux.

Lucifer du Serpentaire était le gardien de la huitième maison et était tout comme Michael âgé de quinze ans. Comme le Lion d'or, il était un vétéran de la guerre. Lucifer mesurait un mètre soixante-quinze. Il avait les yeux rouges et des cheveux argents descendant jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates.

Le gardien de la neuvième maison était un tout jeune chevalier et était le plus jeune chevalier d'Athéna puisqu'il n'avait que douze ans. Il était le chevalier d'or du Scorpion et se nommait Achilles. Achilles mesurait un mètre-soixante-cinq et possédait de longs cheveux blonds ainsi que des yeux bleu nuancé de vert. Cependant, il était réputé pour être l'un des chevaliers les plus rapides et était très adroit et agile.

Ulysse du Sagittaire, gardien du dixième temple était le doyen des chevaliers d'or puisqu'il avait vingt-six ans. Il avait des yeux et des cheveux bruns et arborait une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il mesurait un mètre-quatre-vingt-trois. Durant les dernières années, le Pope l'avait envoyé en mission de longue durée et le Sanctuaire était toujours dans l'attente de son retour.

Diomède du Capricorne était le gardien de la onzième maison et venait d'avoir vingt-ans. Il mesurait un mètre-quatre-vingt. Il avait de court cheveux noir et des yeux orange teinté de bleu. C'était un jeune homme à l'esprit était aussi vif que la lame de son épée sacré était affuté.

Télamon avait maintenant dix-huit ans et était le gardien de la douzième maison, celle du Verseau. Il mesurait un mètre-quatre-vingt-trois. Il possédait de long cheveux vert descendant jusqu'aux fesses et des yeux bleu.

Péas des Poissons était le gardien du treizième et dernier temple du zodiaque et avait maintenant dix-sept ans. Il mesurait désormais un mètre soixante-dix-neuf. Il avait les yeux vert et des cheveux bleu descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Depuis les gradins du Colisée, Alanah regardait les chevaliers s'entrainer, grandir, se renforcer. Et si Michael et Lucifer avait bien grandi, Alanah n'était pas en reste. Elle était devenue une belle adolescente de quatorze. Elle possédait de long cheveux violets foncé descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos tandis qu'une frange en dent de scie caché la partie supérieur de son front. Ses yeux verts étaient tout simplement magnifique et elle mesurait désormais un mètre-soixante-huit. Seulement, Alanah n'avait pas pris juste de la taille, non, elle avait aussi développé une poitrine assez généreuse et en plein développement. La déesse arborant des seins arrondis et haut, courant chez une fille en pleine puberté. Cependant, Michael et Lucifer avaient surpris plus d'un chevalier louchant sur la poitrine d'Alanah et les deux chevaliers d'or avaient tôt fait de leurs mettre une taloche bien douloureuse à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Alanah devient plus belle de jour en jour, fit Michael à Lucifer, tous deux se trouvant à plusieurs rangés au-dessus de la déesse.

Lucifer soupira.

\- Ah tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

\- Me mettre à quoi ?

Le Serpentaire roula des yeux.

\- Comme si tu ne voyais pas de quoi je parle. Ne commence pas à lorgner sur Alanah.

Michael roula des yeux à son tour.

\- Pff… comme si j'étais ce genre de mec. Si je voulais vraiment faire ça, j'irais directement lui ploter les seins.

\- Pervers ! s'écria Lucifer sans s'en rendre compte.

Et si le hurlement de Lucifer ne fut pas entendu par les combattants à cause du vacarme provoqué par les assauts des chevaliers s'entrainant aux combats, Alanah releva la tête vers eux se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. La déesse fronça les sourcils « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ?_ ».

\- Mais je plaisantais, espèce d'idiot, râla Michael.

\- C'est ça et mon cul c'est du poulet. Michael, tu es un pervers, assume.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un pervers.

\- Que si.

\- Que non.

\- Que si.

\- Que non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe-vous deux ?

Michael et Lucifer sursautèrent, cette voix, ils la reconnaitraient entre mille.

\- Alanah ! s'écrièrent les deux chevaliers d'or en simultanée.

La déesse haussa les épaules.

\- Bah oui et alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…, paniqua Michael.

Alanah cligna des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je crois ? demanda la violette.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la discussion, Michael et Lucifer soupirèrent intérieurement de soulagement, surtout Michael.

\- Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est Lucifer te traiter de pervers.

\- Ah ah ah, ria nerveusement Michael, c'était juste pour rire, ah, ah,ah. N'est-ce pas Lucifer ?

\- Nope, tu es un pervers qui refuse de s'assumer.

\- QUOI ! hurla Michael.

Lucifer envoya un sourire narquois à son meilleur ami, il était temps de se retirer en beauté non sans tirer le coup de grâce.

\- Je crois que tu as des choses à lui dire, acheva Lucifer sourire aux lèvres avant de filer à l'anglaise et prompto.

Alanah regarda Lucifer quittait les lieux à toute vitesse pour une raison inconnu et alors que Michael se préparait à fuir.

\- Michael.

Ce dernier se retourna vers la déesse qui venait de l'appeler. Cette dernière semblait être totalement perdue dans la discussion.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, fit Michael en se grattant la nuque, priant silencieusement tous les dieux existant de lui venir en aide. Pourquoi ?

\- Bah parce que Lucifer… .

\- T'en occupes pas, il plaisantait.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres d'Alanah.

\- Ah oui, alors ça ne te gêne pas de m'expliquer pourquoi il t'a insulté de pervers.

Michael ria jaune, là, il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Le pire, c'est qu'il plaisantait vraiment quand il avait dit ça. Enfin…, il ne dirait pas non à partager une nuit avec Alanah et même plus, bien plus. Michael secoua la tête en se giflant mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup. D'accord, il était devenu un adolescent et Alanah aussi. D'accord, Alanah était belle. D'accord, il la trouvait plus qu'attirante. D'accord, il avait envie de capturer ses lèvres et de l'embrasser. D'accord, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la caresser. Michael se gifla une nouvelle fois mentalement. Non mais à quoi il pensait là, Alanah était son ami mais plus que ça, elle était sa déesse, sa déesse bon sang. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Okay, les hormones devaient y être pour quelque chose mais fallait pas abuser non plus. Et pourtant, quand il était en présence d'Alanah, son cœur battait la chamade et il devait résister à l'envie de l'attirer contre lui, de la garder avec lui, pour toujours. Et Michael le savait depuis des semaines maintenant, il était assez perspicace pour comprendre ses propres sentiments. Car s'il plaisantait et faisait le pitre sur le sujet, faisant parfois des remarque graveleuses le faisant passer pour un pervers, c'était parce qu'il tentait de se cacher la vérité, il était amoureux d'Alanah. Il l'aimait à la folie.

Alanah regarda Michael. Dès qu'elle le voyait, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait, elle était amoureuse de lui, passionnément amoureuse. Elle s'en était rendu compte des années plutôt. Elle l'assumait complétement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se lovait contre lui, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le voulait. Pourtant, elle réprimait ses sentiments, ses envies. Elle était une immortelle, une déesse, il était un mortel, un humain. Et il était interdit pour une divinité d'aimer un mortel ou tout du moins d'être surprise à aimer ledit mortel.

\- Alors, redemanda-t-elle, de quoi parliez-vous ?

Michael devait trouver une échappatoire, dire n'importe quoi qui le sortirait de là. Et la première chose qui lui passa par la tête fut… .

\- Je disais qu'Hélène était vraiment très belle.

\- Oh, fit Alanah cachant sa déception.

Michael soupira mentalement de soulagement. Visiblement Alanah n' y avait vu que du feu. « _Ouf, j'ai eu chaud, si Alanah savait la vérité, elle rirait sans doute en croyant à une farce ou pire si elle m'avait cru, comment est-ce qu'elle aurait réagi_ ?».

\- Je dois y aller, fit Michael. On se revoit plus tard.

Se disant, Michael se mit à se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Michael, fit Alanah.

\- Oui, fit-il en se retournant.

\- Hélène a de la chance. Je suis sûr que tu la rendras heureuse.

\- O… oui.

Michael baissa les yeux et s'en alla en courant. Il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. Alanah baissa les yeux vers le sol, retenant des larmes de couler, « _Si seulement c'était moi que tu aimais, j'aurais tout fait pour que l'on soit heureux toi et moi, que l'impossible devienne possible_ ». Alanah quitta les lieux à son tour, elle avait besoin de s'isoler, d'être seule.

Depuis son trône, Adam lisait les quelques rapports qui lui parvenait. Bon sang, depuis quatre ans, Adam avait envoyé des chevaliers à la recherche de Kydoimos pour découvrir ses plans, mais rien absolument rien n'avait filtré, Kydoimos était indétectable. C'était frustrant. Au moins le Pope pouvait se féliciter d'une chose même si ça ne dépendait pas de lui, pour la première fois de l'Histoire les quatre-vingt-huit armures du zodiaque étaient réunis, toutes avaient trouvé un porteur. Enfin il en manquait deux mais il était sûr que des futurs porteurs allaient arriver tôt ou tard. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que les quatre-vingt-huit armures réunis ne seraient pas de trop.

Subitement, Adam releva la tête de sa paperasse, Ulysse venait de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Ulysse était l'un des trois chevaliers d'or, avec Télamon et Diomède qu'il avait envoyé à la recherche du serviteur d'Arès, quatre ans plutôt, à ceci près que Verseau et Capricorne étaient rentré après deux ans de mission. Ulysse avait en effet bénéficié de quelques semaines de repos avant de repartir pour une mission de longue durée après son combat contre les géants.

\- Alors ? demanda le Pope sans prendre le temps des formalités d'usage.

\- Rien, répondit Ulysse. Le cavalier de la Mort est introuvable. J'ai perdu quatre ans à le chercher.

Adam soupira.

\- Télamon et Diomède sont rentrés deux ans avant toi, dit-il. Ils n'ont rien trouvé non plus. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas prêt, sinon, nous serions déjà en train de combattre Arès.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'Arès attend pour attaquer ?

\- La guerre contre Arès fut la plus dure de l'Histoire des saints jusqu'à présent. Et afin d'empêcher Arès de se réincarner, lors de la Quatrième Guerre Sainte, Athéna a pris ses précautions pour qu'Arès ne reviennent pas de sitôt.

\- Des précautions ?

Adam opina de la tête.

\- Athéna ne s'est pas contentée de sceller l'âme d'Arès. Elle a également séparé le cosmos d'Arès de son âme, privant non seulement Arès d'un corps mais également de son propre cosmos en le scellant dans un autre objet. Cette opération a couté la vie de la réincarnation d'Athéna de l'époque.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a scellé l'âme d'Arès dans une urne, fit Ulysse. Mais dans quoi a-t-elle scellé le cosmos du dieu.

\- Dans la Toison d'or, répondit le Pope.

\- Vous parlez de cet objet légendaire conçu par les alchimistes du continent de Mu à partir de gammanium, du sable de poussière d'étoile et du bélier Chrysomallos.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Dans un endroit secret, protégé de génération en génération par le chevalier de bronze du Dragon.

Ulysse opina d'un signe de tête. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que la Toison d'or était bien à l'abri.

…

Chrysomallos : Dans la mythologie grec est une créature fantastique douée de parole et représentée comme un bélier ailé à la toison d'or et aux cornes d'or. Ce bélier est le fils de Théophané, une princesse thrace, et de Poséidon.

Gammanium : Le Gammanium (métal imaginaire) est l'un des composants faisant partie de l'alliage qui constitue les armures (avec le sable de poussière d'étoiles et l'orichalque). Le roman Gigantomachia le désigne comme étant un "hypermétal".

Sable de poussière d'étoile : Le Stardust Sand (sable de poussière d'étoile) est l'un des composants faisant partie de l'alliage qui constitue les armures (avec le gammanium et l'orichalque). Le roman Gigantomachia le désigne comme étant un "hypermétal".


	28. Chapter 26

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà.

Alors, effectivement, les chevaliers d'or de cette génération sont pour la plupart assez proche (moralement et caractériellement) de leurs alter-égo de l'époque des Cinq Qaints de Bronze mais il va y avoir des surprises.

En ce qui concerne Alanah et Michael… ah, je ne dirais rien.

Allez tout le monde, bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 26 : Premiers baisers

La routine c'était installé au Sanctuaire. L'absence de manifestation de forces d'Arès avait sans le moindre doute contribué à cet état de fait. De fait, au vue du calme qui régnait sur Terre, la fréquence des entrainements avaient diminué, en particulier pour ceux ayant vécu la guerre contre Poséidon. La journée se composant surtout d'après-midi entre ami et soirées animées.

C'était dans ce cadre désormais typique que Michael et Hélène se baladait tranquillement dans le Sanctuaire, ou plus précisément, ils c'étaient donnés rendez-vous au Colisée.

\- Hé Michael ! s'écria Hélène en arrivant vers lui.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Alors tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Michael.

Hélène haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à faire, le Sanctuaire était perdu au beau milieu de la Grèce et il n'y avait rien aux alentours enfin si on exceptait le village de Rodorio. Bien sûr, Michael de par son rang de chevalier d'or savait qu'Alanah et le Pope avaient confié une mission à Thésée, celle d'unir différents villages de l'Attique afin de construire une cité afin de disposer d'une ville où le Sanctuaire pourrait se ravitailler moyennant la protection du Sanctuaire. Cité qui deviendrait plus tard, la cité d'Athènes.

\- On pourrait aller faire un tour au village, répondit Hélène.

Michael opina de la tête, aucun des deux ne portait une armure, de cette façon, au moins, les villageois ne les reconnaitraient pas.

\- Alors allons-y.

Michael tourna les talons en direction de Rodorio, Hélène juste à côté de lui.

Lucifer était assis en tailleur au centre de son temple, les yeux fermés. En consultant certaines archives, le Serpentaire avait découvert un parchemin traitant d'une discipline spirituelle nommé le yoga, qui visait par la méditation, l'ascèse morale et les exercices corporels, à réaliser l'unification de l'être humain dans ses aspects physique, psychique et spirituel. En clair, le yoga n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une forme de relaxation sous bien des aspects. Et de la relaxation, Lucifer en avait bien besoin avec toutes ses énergumènes qui crapahutaient, couraient et mettaient la pagaille dans tout le Sanctuaire. Hors pour une fois, il avait droit à un calme plat, personne pour venir le déranger. C'était tout simplement parfait pour s'initier à quelques exercices de yoga et Lucifer n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le chevalier d'or prit une inspiration, il allait pouvoir commencer lorsque… .

\- Lucifer !

Le concerné se retint d'hurler de désespoir mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire aux dieux ? Le Serpent d'or ouvrit les yeux, Thésée venait d'arriver à l'entrée de son temple.

\- Thésée, fit Lucifer d'un ton neutre. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? « _Pourquoi tu me déranges ?_ ».

\- Eh bien, vu que tout est calme, je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse une petite partie de Chatrang.

Lucifer roula des yeux. Non mais sérieux. De la tranquillité c'était trop demander ? Non mais sérieusement. Le Serpentaire retint un grognement de rage. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était très clairement, au mieux de la frustration ou au pire une colère sourde qui commençait à monter.

\- Non merci, lâcha Lucifer. J'essaie de me mettre au yoga.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une sorte de technique de relaxation.

\- Je peux essayer ?

Lucifer roula des yeux et serra les dents.

\- Non, grincha t'il.

\- Soit sympa, allez… .

\- Non, non, non et non.

\- S'il te plait…, tu sais que j'adore essayer de nouvelles choses.

Lucifer se retint de pleurer de désespoir, pourquoi mais pourquoi il y'avait toujours un boulon en moins chez **tous** les chevaliers d'or. Pourquoi ?!

\- Rah, c'est bon, grogna le Serpentaire. Lis ce livre et laisse-moi faire mon exercice.

Michael et Hélène venaient d'arriver au village. Le duo croisa quelques villageois qui faisaient leur office, les saluant d'un signe de la main.

\- Ah la paix, fit Hélène, c'est si reposant.

\- Mortellement chiant tu veux dire, rectifia Michael.

Hélène secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Toi, tu ne supportes pas la routine décidément, fit l'Aigle.

\- Je suis chevalier, je ne suis pas là pour me la couler douce. J'ai horreur de l'inaction.

\- Profites de la paix Michael, elle ne dure jamais bien longtemps.

\- Pff… .

\- Tu verras, dans quelques années lorsqu'une nouvelle guerre éclatera, tu regretteras la paix.

\- Franchement, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup.

Hélène soupira. Elle aimait beaucoup Michael mais il pouvait parfois être si têtu, si irréfléchi.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand les guerres saintes de cette génération seront finis, que nous serons tous morts ou presque, que tu auras perdu tes amis à la guerre, je ne pense pas que tu regretteras ces années de paix. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as encore connu aucune perte à la guerre.

Le Lion d'or ne répondit rien. En fait, il se sentait bête pour le coup. Hélène avait raison. Il avait fait partis de ceux qui avaient vaincu Poséidon. Par chance aucun d'entre eux n'étaient mort et ce qui étaient morts et bien Michael ne les avaient jamais connu d'autant plus que leurs armures avaient trouvé d'autres porteurs. Ceci pouvait expliquer cela mais en parlant avec Hélène de la guerre et de son coût, Michael se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait à perdre, ce qui auparavant ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

\- Tu as raison, soupira le Lion d'or. J'étais nul sur ce coup.

Hélène ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire. Puis sans préavis, Hélène saisit le poignet de Michael et se mit à courir entrainant son partenaire derrière elle qui surprit manqua de s'écrouler au sol avant de se stabiliser et de suivre le mouvement.

\- Attends, on va où là ?

\- Tu verras. Contente-toi de me suivre.

Dans le temple du Pope, Alanah faisait les cent pas tandis qu'Adam la regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Athéna ? demanda le Grand Pope.

\- C'est Arès, répondit la Déesse. Je ne comprends pas ce que Kydoimos prépare. Cela fait aux moins deux décennies qu'il s'est réincarné alors que fait-il ?

\- Il se prépare à la guerre.

\- Depuis au moins vingt ans, répondit Athéna. Il y'a quelque chose qui cloche.

Adam laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Pas forcément, il faut dire que la dernière fois que vous avez affronté Arès, vous avez tellement mis d'obstacle à son retour sur Terre qu'il est fort probable que Kydoimos soit encore en train de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Alanah soupira, peut-être Adam avait-il raison. De plus si l'instinct d'Athéna était juste, le Sanctuaire aurait d'autres problèmes à régler avant de devoir s'occuper d'Arès et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Mais tant que le cavalier de la Mort ne trouvait pas la Toison d'or, Arès n'aurait d'autre choix que d'attendre. Et cela quand bien même il y mettrait toutes ses forces. Depuis l'arrivée de Castor et Pollux au Sanctuaire, Alanah avait pensé envoyer un chevalier d'or en Colchide* pour aider le chevalier de bronze du Dragon contre Kydoimos en cas d'attaque. Mais la déesse soupçonnait que c'était exactement ce qu'attendait Kydoimos pour agir. Hors vu la puissance du cavalier, ses chevaliers d'or manquaient soit de puissance soit d'expérience à l'heure actuelle, à deux exceptions près : Michael et Lucifer pouvaient sans nul doute venir à bout de l'un de quatre cavalier, cependant, le Lion et le Serpentaire étaient ses pièces maitresses et elle ne pouvait se permettre de se priver d'eux sur le long terme.

\- Nous sommes coincés, siffla Alanah, je ne peux envoyer aucun chevalier d'or protéger la Toison. Je ne peux me séparer de Michael ou de Lucifer. Achilles est trop jeune, Castor et Pollux n'ont rien pu faire contre lui auparavant et Kydoimos aura un important avantage psychologique sur eux. Jason, Aristée, Tirésias, Diomède, Télamon, Péas n'ont pas technique aussi puissante que l'Explosion Galactique, donc moins de puissante brute que les Gémeaux. Hercule pourrait bien avoir une puissance semblable mais il est trop inexpérimenté. Thésée est essentiel pour la formation des recrues et Ulysse est sans doute le plus intelligent et le plus rusé et faire partis des chevaliers d'or les plus rapide mais il manque cruellement de puissance physique.

Adam soupira en se grattant la nuque. Athéna avait raison, le Sanctuaire était dans de sale drap et il allait devoir trouver une solution pour palier au problème et ce de toute urgence. D'ici quelques années, les chevaliers d'or seraient assez puissants et expérimentés pour combattre toute menace mais ce n'était pas le cas à l'heure actuelle.

Michael et Hélène s'arrêtèrent. Ils venaient d'arriver au Cap Sounion. L'endroit bien que contenant une prison pour enfermer les saints renégats était un lieu calme. Le Lion et l'Aigle s'assirent sur l'herbe, profitant de cette fin d'après-midi. Hélène s'allongea sur l'herbe, ses yeux observant le magnifique ciel bleu sans nuage au-dessus de leur tête. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Bientôt, Hélène allait montrer à Michael ce pourquoi elle l'avait emmené ici.

\- C'est relaxant, n'est-ce pas ? fit l'Aigle.

Michae opina d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est beau, il faut dire.

\- Et encore tu n'as pas tout vue, reprit l'adolescente.

Michael s'allongea à son tour.

\- C'est maintenant que ça va devenir vraiment intéressant, enchaina l'adolescente.

Aussitôt le Soleil commençant à disparaitre derrière la mer, la moitié inférieure étant découpée en franges tandis que le ciel de par un effet de jeu de lumière avec la mer et l'atmosphère prit une couleur orangé.

\- C'est magnifique, fit Michael en se remettant assis.

\- Oui.

Subitement, Hélène se rassit.

\- Michael.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la blonde.

\- Ou… .

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Hélène capture ses lèvres avec les siennes, la langue de l'adolescente demandant l'accès à la bouche du brun. Puis comme un automatisme, les bouches des deux adolescents s'entrouvrent et leurs langues se gouttèrent l'une et l'autre. Hélène approfondit le baiser tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour du coup de Michael et que ce dernier posa les siennes sur les hanches de l'adolescente. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant de se séparer à court d'air.

Machinalement, Michael se gratta la nuque, gêné tandis qu'Hélène rougissait de sa propre audace. Certes, ils étaient tous les deux adolescents et Hélène était plus vieille que Michael de deux ans mais elle n'en restait pas moins un chevalier d'argent et Michael un chevalier d'or et donc sont supérieurs hiérarchiques.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, ça m'a pris comme ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit Michael encore un peu surpris de ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Et… ça t'as plus ? demanda t'elle.

Michael rougit comme une tomate bien mûre.

\- Heu… oui.

A ce moment-là, Hélène éclata de rire.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est comique.

\- Ah… hum… heu. Hélène je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est… embarrassant, de…, fit Michael.

\- Vas-y, ria t'elle, je vais pas te manger.

\- Et bien, voilà, Hélène je ... .

Achilles soupira, assis sur les marches de son temple. Lui qui ne rêvait que de s'illustrer sur le champ de bataille, de devenir un héros. Et il était là, à attendre bêtement que quelque chose se passe. Non décidément, l'inaction c'était vraiment pas fait pour lui. Et si Lucifer aurait été là, il n'aurait pas manqué de voir ce caractère si semblable à celui de Michael. A cette heure-là, seuls quelques chevaliers de bronze et d'argent s'entrainaient au Colisée. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, le Scorpion se leva.

\- Tant pis, au moins ça m'échauffera un peu.

Fléchissant les jambes, Achilles s'élança en direction du Colisée.

….

Chatrang : Le Chatrang ou Shatranj (persan : شَطْرَنْج) est considéré comme l'ancêtre du jeu d'échecs. Il est la version perse du jeu indien Chaturanga.

Colchide : Selon la mythologie grecque, la Colchide est le royaume d'Éétès et de Médée et la destination des Argonautes, ou encore le pays des Amazones. La région correspond actuellement à plusieurs provinces géorgiennes, dont la Svanétie, le Ratcha et l'Abkhazie, l'Iméréthie, le Gourie, l'Adjarie plus le nord-est de la Turquie actuelle (provinces de Trabzon et d'Artvin). Probablement l'une des plus anciennes tribus de Géorgie, les Colches étaient établis dans la région depuis l'Âge du bronze.

Bonne journée tout le monde et à la prochaine.


End file.
